


Jack and Friends

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Groupchat AU Shenanigans [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Groupchat, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Plot Twists, Possession, Randomness, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: jacksepticeye: wassup fuckers??markiplier: jack go to bed





	1. Welcome

{jacksepticeye has added antidepressants, bewareofthedark, markiplier, broaverage, realdoctor, theundead, allseeing, and yourdying to a groupchat!}

jacksepticeye: wassup fuckers??

markiplier: jack its like-- 3 am now go to bed

jacksepticeye: you cant tell me what to do :(

markiplier: yes, i can

bewareofthedark: i can also tell you what to do, since i'm a part of him.

jacksepticeye: SHUTUPDARK

bewareofthedark: well, that's rude.

markiplier: go the fuck to sleep

markiplier: ...SEAN

jacksepticeye: GASP

jacksepticeye: HOW FUCKIN ARE YOU

jacksepticeye: i'll go to sleep whenever i fuckin want to

markiplier: fine then

markiplier: be that way

jacksepticeye: i will 

markiplier: hmph

jacksepticeye: hmph

realdoctor: jack?

jacksepticeye: yes schneep?

realdoctor: might i suggest vhat you drink some coffee instead of just staying here?

jacksepticeye: *shrug*

jacksepticeye: i don't see why not

(jacksepticeye has logged off)


	2. Valentines?

jacksepticeye: anyone know what today is?

bewareofthedark: hump day?

antidepressants: ẇ̹̳̱̱ͩ͊̋eď͍̣̓n̹̻͕̼͉̗̥̿͌͗̂̀͛̃ḙ̻͕͈̅̃͆̎s͑̆ͬͨ̅̓d͎͎͙͊̃̅ä͓̱̫́͛̽ŷ̲̣̫̹̭̩͂͆͌̏̏?̮̝͙̺͎̠̖̆̋͊̑͒ͯ̽

markiplier: any normal day?

jacksepticeye: no, all wrong

jacksepticeye: i mean it is wednesday 

jacksepticeye: but it's also valentine's day!

markiplier: oh..

markiplier: ...oH

bewareofthedark: in that case, i have something to confess

markiplier: *gasp*

jacksepticeye: ooo~

bewareofthedark: anti?

antidepressants: y͉̗̋ͨe̖̜̣͉ͬ̏ͪͪs̝̞̩ͭ͋̆?ͮ͊́̅̌̂̆

bewareofthedark: i..really like you

antidepressants: i͉̫͛̎ ̔̃lͦͨ̈ͥͣ̒ͨo̻͇͖͈̪̖̣͗ͭͤ͌̎̿̏v̻̬̯̲͚ë͖̩͚̳́ͦ͛̚ ̪̙͚̳̗̺y͓͑ou̱̠͕̥̻̜͒ͮ̊ͫͭͬ͗ͅ ̻̗͗̈t̞͎̣o͓̚o̦̱̻͛͂ͫ ̮̤̖͖͈̰̍ͧ̌̇̾̒you͍͚̯ͤ͂̽ ̘̼͇͖͑ͤ́̾bi͚̘̜͉̳̍̊ͪͣ̌g̠̼̰̙̱̿̍̉͛ͥ em͉͓o̯̥̥ͨ̂̑ ̃̍̋ͪ͑d̥͍̹̪͈̓̄͋̂͗or̙̺͓̰ͅk̘̳̥͖̠

bewareofthedark: ...

bewareofthedark: love you, glitch bitch

antidepressants: H͖E̲̣͐̒Y͆ͬ!̗̦̰͈͖ͮͩͭ̎ͯ͛ͅ

bewareofthedark: <3

(bewareofthedark has logged off)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, yes anti's still using the glitch text while typing


	3. How'd we get here?

jacksepticeye: AAA I CANT TEXT AND SHIT BECAUSE THE TOUR AND AAAAAAA

markiplier ooh

markiplier: i was on tour before

jacksepticeye: it's so fun though what the fuck

markiplier: i know right??

realdoctor: i heard our jackaboy is on tour?

jacksepticeye: you heard right

realdoctor: yes! vell good luck on the shows jack, i know your gonna need it

jacksepticeye: thanks schneep!

realdoctor: no problem!

jacksepticeye: aaa anyway i gotta go- do a show

markiplier: ok!! keep us updated on what happens

jacksepticeye: will do!

(jacksepticeye has logged off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA SORRY FOR MY LONG HIATUS THING IM BACK NOW


	4. What coffee does to Marv

themagnifcent: hEY GUYS

jbm_: oh my g od

markiplier: wait what

theundead: hii?

jacksepticeye: also-forgot to mention: marv is like-high on coffee right now or sugar high or whatever it is

markiplier: ...oh okay

themagnificent: WANNA SEE A MAGIC TRICK??

jbm_: i mean sure

survivalhunter: what the bloody hell-

theundead: hii anguss!

survivalhunter: ello robbie!

markiplier: i mean i like magic-

themagnificent: GR E a T

*Poof*

markiplier: what the shit

jbm_: oh boy

theundead: whaa?

survivalhunter: eh?

(themagnificent has logged off...temporarily.)

markiplier: ...

markiplier: wHAT???

jbm_: temporarily????

jbm_: what's that supposed to mean??

survivalhunter: i think means a short amount a' time, jackie

jbm_: i know what it actually means 

jbm_: i mean in this context?

survivalhunter: ..ah

(themagnificent has logged back on to the chat.)

themagnificent: hehe

jbm_: goddamn it marv

markiplier: you almost scared us

survivalhunter: yeah ya did!

theundead: scaryy..

themagnificent: weLl sorrY then 

markiplier: . . .

markiplier: it's ok

survrivalhunter: its okay mate!

jbm_: we forgive you 

theundead: robb forgivee marv..

themagificent: aww you guys

themagnificent: ...i think i broke the wall in my room tho

jbm_: wAIT WHAT--


	5. Glitch bitch takes control

themagnificent: i'm bored

jacksepticeye: well what am i supposed to do about it?

markiplier: ...yeah

themagnificent: idk-

antidepressants: w̜̳͜e̗̜̝̟̹̬͓͝l͉͙͈͈͜l̴̤̺͚̳͕ ̵̹͖̺̟̘͎̙i̩ ̨̯̖̜̼̬͎k̳̝͖̜ṉ̗o̙̗̝͕̝̣͎͠w̙̫͟ ͖̜͔j̙̬ṳ̗̫͖s̡̳t͈͖̱͙̺ ̷̝̖w̰̭͇̻͍h̶ḁ̡͓̦͈̪t̫̠̼͓͠ ̵̼͚̯̗̭̗͎t̶͓͖̘̹o͈̠̩ d̛̬͕̲o̴͖̻̬̫~҉̠̪͖̬̩͕

themagnificent: wait what-

jbm_: .....

jbm_: why did i just hear a girly scream come from marvin's room

jacksepticeye: oh

jacksepticeye: oh no-

markiplier: what?- what happened?

(themagnificent has logged off.)

jacksepticeye: oh boy

jacksepticeye: well this is bad

markiplier: what is??

jbm_: well let's just put it this way: anti took control of marvin

jbm_: or "possessed" him

markiplier: oh

jbm_: well i haven't heard anything come from his room

jbm_: .....nEVERMIND

jacksepticeye: what'd you hear?

markiplier: yeah

jbm_: glitched laughter 

jbm_: or giggling 

jacksepticeye: ...welp

jbm_: wait

jbm_: anti + marvin = dark magic???

jacksepticeye: well that's it we're fucked

markiplier: not yet

(markiplier has logged off, temporarily)

jacksepticeye: mark???

jbm_: where'd he go?

jacksepticeye: i don't know but i'm worried already

jbm_: um-jack- i heard knocking at my door

jacksepticeye: i thought your door was open?

jbm_: well it was before i locked it

jacksepticeye: oh, well just uh, don't open it?

jbm_: okay- i guess so

jacksepticeye: shitt

jacksepticeye: i gotta go

jbm_: okay well, bye jack!

jacksepticeye: bye for now!

(jacksepticeye has logged off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? I guess?


	6. The Good Doctor is back

jacksepticeye: i need an update-what's happened to marv?

jbm_: well, it looks like anti's corruption on him only got worse

jacksepticeye: well shi-

realdoctor: never fear, doctor schneep is here!

jacksepticeye: ...

jacksepticeye: who?

jbm_: you really don't remember him, jack?

realdoctor: i mean, i am zhe good doctor of course~

jacksepticeye: not ringing a bell

jbm_: .....ah

realdoctor: i tried vo bring you back in bio inc?

jacksepticeye: oh yeah that! i, uh, still have some leftover blood wounds from it..

realdoctor: ah..i'm sorry for zhat jack..but i tried anyvay i could to bring you back

jacksepticeye: i know doc-

jbm_: yeah, that's great and all, but what about marvin?

realdoctor: ah, right! 

realdoctor: i vill be right back!

(realdoctor has logged off.)

jacksepticeye: i hope they're okay

jbm_: i hope so too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this after the surgery video jack did
> 
> (not saying any spoilers of course)


	7. T̤͖͈̻h̲̳̣͚͇̩̜e̼̱̟̪̤̠͡r̕e̖̹͕̼̯͉̮ ͍̜͔̱̭̠̙͝a̛r̞e͔͇͖̰ ̯̲̫̩̭n҉̜͈͕̦̜̜͖o̵̙͉͇̗ ͎̠̱͚̝s̬t͜r̻̖i͙͇̰̜̼͎͡n̴g̫̙̖̩s ̫̟̫͓͜ͅo̟̮͎̪̜n͈̞̻̞̦̦̲ ̦̤͝m̭͕͠e̷͉̗̰̖̟͓̩

jbm_: AH I HEARD THE GLITCHED LAUGHING AGAIN

jbm_: IM PANICKING- WHAT DO I DO

jacksepticeye: i DK

jacskepticeye: BUT WHY ARE WE YELLING

jbm_: BECAUSE I'M SCARED

jacksepticeye: ...OK

jacksepticeye: open the door?

jbm_: o-oK

jbm_: brb

jacksepticeye: oKAY

(jbm_ has logged off.)

jacksepticeye: well now i'm just lonely

(survivalhunter and themagnificent has logged back on.)

jacksepticeye: marvin!

survival hunter: are ya ok?

themagnificent: b͙̹̰̻͞e͙̬̼̱̹̯͍t͠t̷͕e̢̦̥r͈͓̣͚̜ͅ ͘t̺͇̘͖̣̹͟ͅh̨̼͍̲̺en͉̗̙͔ ҉̠̻͔̳i̲'̶̤v̦͓͚̣̱͙̕e͎̯̼̦ ͇̭̞̤͞ͅḙve̠ṟ͉̮̻̦͢ ̴̹̤̻͔b̩͕̪̲̙e̴͈̱̲̻e̟̞̱n̺͔͖͉͇̲̰͠

jacksepticeye: .....

jacksepticeye: i repeat: we're fucked

survivalhunter: yep

jacksepticeye: wait- jackie didn't come back yet

survivalhunter: he didn't?

jacksepticeye: no..

survivalhunter: oh no

jacksepticeye: what?

survivalhunter: why did i just hear a scream come from jackie's room?

jacksepticeye: about that..

survivalhunter: yeah?

jacksepticeye: well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! :3c


	8. S̴͚̮̗͕o͢҉̟͉̙̩̥ͅơ̸̡͇͕n͉̩̟͡

jacksepticeye: well..you know this 'corruption' that's being going on?

survivalhunter: yes?

jacksepticeye: i think anti's causing it

survivalhunter: you think?! he's your dark side!

markiplier: heheh..dark

jacksepticeye: yeah, but i think he's taking control of their bodies too

themagnificent: W͓̱͇̰͚e͚͇̰͉ḷ̜̥l͎͎̬̦̯̯̫ ̜̖̯y̻̥o̭ṵr͚̜̬̜ͅ ̨͔l͇̭̻̣̣̰ea̬̼͙͕͇͔̤̕r͕̞n̠i̦͓̗n̴͇̪͙̞̞g̴̜̙̫͈͔͎̬ ̴͙͔̖͕͙t͖̣ḩ͇̝͙i̫̺͖̘̻s͔̗̮ͅ ̙̜̮͖͓̳̱q̗̣̰̣͎̩͕u͎̫̗͠i͏̣̲̜t̛e̩̲͎̻̣̖̕ ͖̟̗f͚a̹̩̥͝s̳t̰̤͕͙̖~̣̙̜

jacksepticeye: what the fook--

survivalhunter: also, uh jack

jacksepticeye: yeah?

survivalhunter: i think you should check your channel

jacksepticeye: why?

survivalhunter: just..do it

jacksepticeye: okay..brb

(a few minutes after)

jacksepticeye: "soon"?? what's that supposed to mean?

survivalhunter: i'm not sure

survivalhunter: but i'm pretty sure we're about to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even more cliffhangers ;)


	9. Ṋ̤͙̺͓̲̯͖e̥͔̲͖͢͞w̸̨̹͇̗̟̬ ̧̛̼͓͝p̛͍̰͇̦͠u͓̱͕͙̥̻̜̻͝p͏̙p̨̢͎͉͎e̜̞̦t͘͏͓͈̦̗̥͜ş̹̪̭͕

survivalhunter: jack?..

jacksepticeye: yeah?

survivalhunter: i think you should check it again

jacksepticeye: okay

jacksepticeye: i guess

(one mine later)

jacksepticeye: ...wait what??

jacksepticeye: "new puppets"?

survivalhunter: maybe it's worse then we thought

(themagnificent has logged on.)

themagnificent: s̵̴̰̬̞̯̬̺͠ͅơ͔͙̮̙͉͉̫̯,̧̲ ̷͘͏͔̟w̥͉͘h̛̳̦͔͉͇̼̫͜͝o̰ͅ'̤̝̦͙̺̩̭͎̕s̘̖̘̞̭͓͔͎͡ ̝̥n͇͎͈̤̜̬̯̜̰e҉̨͙̩̫͓͘x̵̧͙̼t̬̜̪̼͈̗̥?̤̞̞̳͙͉͚ͅ

jacksepticeye: nope

jacksepticeye: fuck this shit i'm out

(jacksepticeye has logged off)

survivalhunter: ...okay

survivalhunter: this..is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angus get out of the groupchat now


	10. Memories

(jbm_ has logged off.)

jbm_: hey i'm back-

jbm_: what'd i miss?

jacksepticeye: ... a l o t

survivalhunter: yeah, a lot

survivalhunter: but what happened jackie?

jbm_: it's hard to explain..

jbm_: i don't remember much

jacksepticeye: ...you don't?

jbm_: not really

jbm_: all i remember is the tip of a knife up to my throat and i heard myself scream and then everything blacked out

jbm_: and that's pretty much it

jacksepticeye: oh

jacksepticeye: well that's all the info we'll need

survivalhunter: wait

jacksepticeye: ?

jbm_: what?-

survivalhunter: i heard another scream

jbm_: oh

jbm_: at least it wasn't mine

jacksepticeye: yeah, maybe you should check it out?

survivalhunter: i'm going to

survivalhunter: be right back

(survivalhunter has logged off.)


	11. Something isn't right

jacksepticeye: angus isn't back yet...

jbm_: yeah..

jbm_: i wonder what's taking so long like that

jacksepticeye: me too

jacksepticeye: maybe he got distracted?

jbm_: maybe?

jbm_: who knows

jacksepticeye: i know i don't 

jbm_: he might be back soon

jacksepticye: ..."might"

jbm_: stop being so pessimistic, jack! your not usually like this!

jacksepticeye: yeah, well it's my fault for worrying over my own egos then!

(survivalhunter has logged on.)

jacksepticeye: angus!

jbm_: you okay?!

survivalhunter: i don't feel so good..

jbm_: holy shit..

jacksepticeye: what is it jackie?

jbm_: angus...he's corrupted

survivalhunter: n-no..'m fine..

jbm_: dude, we need to get you to henrik 

survivalhunter: jackie, i told you 'ts fine..

jacksepticeye: i-don't believe that..

jbm_: angus..

jbm_: please, you need to

survivalhunter: n-no-

jbm_: wait-

jbm_: oh

jacksepticeye: what happened?

jbm_: he just..passed out


	12. What's going on?

jbm_: he's...waking up

jbm_: but he looks different?

jacksepticeye: different? in what way?

jbm_: let's just say, not in a good way

jbm_: he kind of looks like anti

jacksepticeye: oh

jacksepticeye: then he's corrupted

jbm_: but what happened to him?

jacksepticeye: i don't know

(themagnificent has logged on.)

themagnificent: ugh..my head

jbm_: marv!

jacksepticeye: marvin!

themagnificent: oh! uh..hey guys

jbm_: what happened?

jacksepticeye: (and what happened to angus?)

themagnificent: i mean..can't really answer the second one since i dunno what happened to him

themagnificent: but..all i can remember is a knife up to my throat and then passing out

themagnificent: or..something like that?

jacksepticeye: i-that's also what jackie said

jbm_: yeah

jbm_: but i think i know who's behind all of this


	13. This doesn't feel right..

jacksepticeye: i'm really worried about angus

jbm_: me too

themagnificent: is he okay too?

jacksepticeye: that's just it, he passed out then never came back to the group

jbm_: oh yeah, he did get corrupted though..

themagnificent: oh

themagnificent: maybe it didn't take full effect yet?

jacksepticeye: maybe

jbm_: hopefully

(survivalhunter h͇̟͔̘͚̫̜̝̕͟ḁ̘̣̞̺s̵̟̝͇̥̘̹͟͠ ͟͏͇̙̗̮̭̜̗͔̜l̨̰͖͔̭͖o̡̮̝̫̹̠̭͖̩̕g̴̴̢̮̘̦̳g̤̤̯̕e͏̷̡̱̩̪͇ͅḓ̶͈̹̩̯ ̵̫͓̬̥̫͉o̷̢͍̫͉͉̼̺̥͝n̸͍̯͕̮.)

jacksepticeye: ...

jacksepticeye: well that's new

jbm_: yep-

themagnificent: and...different?

survivalhunter: f-fuck-

themagnificent: angus!

jbm_: are you ok?!

jacksepticeye: what happened??

survivalhunter: i-i still feel dizzy- and my head hurts like hell

survivalhunter: b-but-besides that i'm fine

jacksepticeye: your not fine!

jbm_: you just passed out!

jbm_: (outside my door, too)

themagnificent: we need to get you to henrik or someone-

survivalhunter: n-no, no, no! he's already got to henrik, now he's slowly g-getting to me too-

jbm_: no! don't let the corruption take you!

themagnificent: whatever you do, keep trying to fight against it!

jacksepticeye: you can do it, angus!..

survivalhunter: h-heh..thanks g-guys

survivalhunter: i-i'll try my best to

(s̢͚͔̼̠̦̘͓u͏̺͎̖͕̯̪̻͠r̵͏̖̗̱͎̰̯͙v̺̞̯̻̙͜į̹̙̖v̩̟̣̝͎̺̠͜ͅa̶̷̫̹͎̫̞͔l̛͎͚͎̤̱̣̯h̛͔͍̗̳͍͙̪u̧̟̱̣͖͖͕̝ṋ̢̢t̵̖ę͕͔͓̜͇r͙ ̷̨̤̲͈͙̱̳͈ḩ̵̴̹a̼̝͓s̛̭͇͢͜ ̣͈ḽ̡̩̮͙̞̻̘ơ̷̺̼̼͝g̦͓̙̝̩̦̮̥̕͡g͕̬̝̜͈͢e̥͙̲̝̙̰d̵̵̮̳̠ͅ ̢̬̦̪̞͓̹͝o̖̰͉͙͠f҉̟̖f͏͙͖͖̤.)


	14. E̵̙̯̤͓͡v̘̲͟͠e҉̣̳r̨͎̱̬y̴͍̗͇̟͜t͏͓̫̮h҉̯i̢͍̥̺̦n̝̞̯̬̰̳͓͜͞g̡̠̖̻͈̱͈͔̞͜͝ ̸̵̣͖̝̟̤̙͞i̬̘̲͞s͏̝͇̥̳ ̲̲̯̼f̸̩i̞͓͓͈͙͉n̛͙͉̳̩̝̗̟͜͠ͅe͕͍̻̯͍

jbm_: guys..

themagnificent: yeah?

jacksepticeye: ?

(the group chat's name has been changed to A̛͇͎͞n̡͙̪̫̼̺̘ţ҉̥̭͡i̦̮̹̳̹̕͞͞ ͖͇̫̳̙̱a̦̻̤̱͍͢͡n͙̙ͅd̸͓͙̻̱ ̷͔͔̹̻̙̪͉͘P̨̬̟͘u̵̦͚͇̯p͜҉̷̩̩̯p̢̯̮͡e̴̡̙̻͍̲̭͔t̢̪̣̯͎͟ͅs̭͈̬̮̤͖.)

jbm_: that..

themagnificent: oh..

themagnificent: o h

jacksepticeye: i-

jacksepticeye: i didn't do that-

jbm_: i know

themagnificent: but

themagnificent: one question?

jbm_: what is it?

themagnificent: who's anti?

jbm_: jack's dark/demon side

jacksepticeye: what??

jacksepticeye: i don't remember

themagnificent: yeah, me neither

jbm_: that's odd

(survivalhunter has logged on.)

themagnificent: angus??

jbm_: you ok??

survivalhunter: u-ugh..i-i'm fine...

jacksepticeye: that's what you said before!

themagnificent: your not fine!

jbm_: so stop saying that!

survivalhunter: b-but..o-ow..i-i am fine

jbm_: no, your probably hurt!

themagnificent: yeah!

jacksepticeye: jackie, aren't you in the hallway?

jbm_: yeah, why?

jacksepticeye: isn't angus's room next to yours?

jbm_: . . .

jbm_: oh yeah

themagnificent: well you could've just did that in the first place

jbm_: i didn't know, ok?

themagnificent: okay

jbm_: holy fuck-

themagnificent: what happened?

jacksepticeye: what'd he do?

jbm_: he's..coughing up blood?

survivalhunter: t-this hurts so m-much..

jbm_: i know, we'll try to help you

themagnificent: in any way we can

jacksepticeye: but we're still taking you to henrik

survivalhunter: n-no! do you not remember what i said b-before?

jbm_: yeah, yeah, he's corrupted too

themagnificent: actually we're not taking him to henrik

jacksepticeye: and why not?

themagnificent: the risk is too dangerous

survivalhunter: g-guys..i-it's too late..an-anti..he's gonna come for you t-too..

themagnificent: not if we beat him first!

jbm_: or if we just defend ourselves!

jacksepticeye: yeah!

survivalhunter: w-well..y-you'll just keep trying..but he'll still defeat y-you

themagnificent: we'll see about that

jbm_: we will!

survivalhunter: h-heh..you g-guys..and your persistence..i-it'll sure get you somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's play a game of guess what's gonna happen ;)


	15. T̢͖̤̻̝̼ẖ̶̠̙̮̝̙͠e̱̰͓̼̳̩̻͢r͙̜̗̲e̲̬̙̠͡͞'̧̘̖̩͚̠̦̜s̗̠̘͙̹̗ ̯͕̟̲n͞͏̻̖͔͍̖͈̣͇o̧̲̻̣̭̯̼͞t͔̝h̳̗̣̱̝i̞̫̫̼͙͍̥̪n̛͈͕̼͕͔̪̻͟g̦̯͇̼̥͖̼̳ ͍͕̰̪t̢҉̜͈͎ͅh̴͓̲̣e͙͙̲̗̦̣͓͜͞y̨͇̬̳̟̬̩͡ ͙͖͎͈̭c̡͏̖͖̩̙̫͖̝o̸̢̦̠̘̫̬͎u͉̩̮͜l̨̧̺̘͙d̡͎̫̠͈ ̣̼͎͕͕͕͈͢d̸̹̳̰̘̹̼͜o̡̗͚̥̖̲͖̦ͅ

themagnificent: well

jbm_: we tried to beat him?

jacksepticeye: it didn't go as planned, basically

survivalhunter: a-ah..

themagnificent: don't worry, we'll keep trying to get to him!

jbm_: and we'll train even harder!

survivalhunter: n-no! you don't understand! h-he's unbeatable..o-or you can't even kill him!

jbm_: well i'm not so sure about the second one

themagnificent: we might be able to

(jacksepticeye has logged off.)

jbm_: oh no

themagnificent: jack??

survivalhunter: w-wait-i-if jack dies t-then we all d-do..

themagnificent: shit..

jbm_: what're we supposed to do?

survivalhunter: i-i'm not s-sure-

jbm_: angus, stop trying to talk and type, it'll hurt your system even more!

themagnificent: just take it slow and easy

survivalhunter: y-yeah..your right

survivalhunter: i-i'll just go back to my room and lie d-down for a while

jbm_: well, you could always stay in mine

survivalhunter: r-really?

jbm_: sure!

survivalhunter: t-thank you j-jackie..

jbm_: it's no problem really


	16. What's happening?

(jbm_ has sent a photo to the chat!)

(it's of angus sleeping in jackie's bed, his side seemed to be bleeding a little and though they couldn't see it, his eyes had turned black fully.)

themagnificent: awww

jbm_: i know right?

themagnificent: but

themagnificent: did you sleep with him for some of the night is the question?

jbm_: m..maybe..

themagnificent: *GASP* JACKIE

jbm_: wh-

themagnificent: are you cheating on me

jbm_: no?

themagnificent: okay, good

(antidepressants has logged on.)

antidepressants: h̸̜̰̻̬a̙͇̯̦̫̰̳̗̹v̸͔͕̹i̜͓͝n͔̗͇̩̦̹̱͘ͅg̳̺ ̷̟͉̝̕͞f͝͏̵̬̫͔͖̗u̝̘̗̜̯n̵̲̙̠̹͕͚~̴͉̻̙̙̺̺̼͕?̩̲̳̯̻͍̞̞͘

jbm_: yes- fuck i mean no

themagnificent: no we're not ?

antidepressants: a̴̻̗̘͉̪̰̼͡w̵̛̩̠̫̹,̜̥̙̭͚̻̩̱̕ ̗̠̮̠̙̬w̤͚͇̮h͏̩̺̝̯͍̖̜͍̱y͙̺̘̯̻̖͡ ̵̠̜͢n̢̞̼͈̫̙̖͔̪ǫ̠̺͖̭̰͔t̲̥̮̠͉͡͝~̴̬̗̱̪͎̲͢?̛̝̻͇

jbm_: you've been corrupting all our friends!

themagnificent: and they've been dying because of you too!

antidepressants: w̬̝̞̱̖͞e̵̡̨̩͈l͇̻̳̗̭͟l̵̪͎̟̲̼͔.̵̱͉͎̱̙͙.̘i̯̙͢͠ ̦͎̦̪̬̦̕ḥ͓a͎͚̜͠v̧̡̤̺͇̠ȩ̴҉̗̩ ̶̫̺̦͈̘͍̫m͏̖͇͘y̛̙͖ͅ ̰̟̝͢͜r̺̳̘̦̖e͍̗̖̗̜̖̝̗a̷̰̥̣̝͓͡ͅs̤̤̭͡ǫ̯̲̱̫͡n̛̙̱͖͙͠s͏̷͕͎̥̰͡~̻̩͍

jbm_: like what?

themagnificent: like killing them just to have power?

antidepressants: n̢̨̲̺̻̮͉̳̤͡o̢̤̞͢t̷̲̜̬͇̬ ̡̞͖e̷̱̣̣̱̥̘͉̯ͅx҉͙͔͔̟̟a͖̝͍͈̙̝̖̙c̶̟̲̱͇t̵̞̹͎̼͢͞l̴҉̫͇̫̭̤͖͞y̢̢͚̗͢~̛̯͝͠

jbm_: then what is it?!

themagnificent: what's your plan then?!

antidepressants: w̡͉͈̦̝̭̯̠̤͝e̝͢͞l͙͚̘̘̖͕͈l̨̜͕̳͔͢,̡̛̫̥̩̯̩͔̬̘ͅ ̵͚̲̟̫̙̻͎͘͝g̵͓̩̥̻̹o̧͖̪t̛͔̙̘t͏͚͉a̴͙̱͚͔͓͍̗ ̲͙g͙͔̖̠̰̪͚ͅo̷̩̫̝̩̠̖͖͞ͅ~҉̗̜̰̫̥͜

antidepressants: h̷̸̢̫̗̙͖̗͉a̮͙v̡̖͖͖̱͈̗̼͟e̡̤̦̝͘ ̤̥͘͞f̷̢̞͈̠̲̖̩̰͜u̜͇̭̟̭̰̣͘n̵̝̟͖̰͟ͅ ̛̮̟̖̳ṱ̵̪̣̼̼͎͎̹r͇͙͈̥̪y̸̺̯͙̲̱̜͜ͅi̺̬̙͍̦̼ņ̷͉̦̭̞͎̳̪͜ͅg̵̥̘̱̺̦̲̗ͅ ̢͙̣̗͓̳͔̰̕t҉͏͖͕̦̦͇̠o̶̢̜̜͉̦͓ ̭̣̫͈̬̩͕͚͖͠͡b̞̟̲͞r̢̦̺̳̪̦̺i̷̩̹̹̮̱̦n͔̪g҉̮̙ ̺̬̗̪̱̕͞͝ṭ̷̕h̡̠̺̜̫̦͚͖e̟̘̺͙̙̭͍͚m̧̛̛͓̞͍̦̹̰͍̹ ͔͝b̮͖̞̳a̙͙͓̯̪̯̣͝c̡͕̼̠̮̲̭̬k̸̞̫̣̭͢͝ͅ~̶̷̢̗͇͎͈͈̰

(antidepressants has logged off.)

jbm_: goddamn it

themagnificent: ...


	17. Over and Over

(survivalhunter has logged on.)

(survivalhunter has sent a photo to the chat!)

(it was of jackie and angus sleeping together.)

themagnificent: awww

survivalhunter: i-i know..it was cute

(jbm_ has logged on.)

jbm_: yeah it was..

themagnificent: also angus are you feeling any better?

survivalhunter: a-a little better, y-yeah

jbm_: that's good~

themagnificent: what's that supposed to mean-

survivalhunter: j-jackie! st-stop that!!

jbm_: never :3c

themagnificent: what's he doing??

jbm_: jackieboy man the tickle monster(TM)

themagnificent: ..oh

survivalhunter: j-jackie!

jbm_: okay i'll stop :3

themagnificent: good

jbm_: so the anti thing 

themagnificent: yeah

jbm_: what're we gonna do about it?

survivalhunter: n-not sure

jbm_: hmm

themagnificent: we'll figure something out

jbm_: yeah, i'm sure we will


	18. Again and Again

(jbm_ has logged off.)

survivalhunter: d-don't worry marvin, he's only going back to sleep

themagnificent: oh okay-

themagnificent: so..

survivalhunter: s-so what?

themagnificent: about the corruption..

themagnificent: how are we going to stop it?

survivalhunter: n-not sure..

themagnificent: hmm..

(realdoctor has logged on!)

realdoctor: what zhe fuck- my head hurts vike hell

themagnificent: henrik?!

survivalhunter: y-yeah, mine did too..

realdoctor: marvin??

realdoctor: angus?

survivalhunter: h-hey doc

realdoctor: why zhe stutter?

survivalhunter: i-it still hurts so much-

realdoctor: ah

themagnificent: uh-

realdoctor: yes?

survivalhunter: y-yeah?

themagnificent: guys i think you should check the channel

realdoctor: okay-

(minutes later)

survivalhunter: w-what in the-

realdoctor: "i am near"? what ze fuck does it mean?!

themagnificent: i'm pretty sure i know what it means


	19. Fucking Circles

(broaverage has logged on.)

realdoctor: chase!

themagnificent: chase are you ok?!

survivalhunter: w-what happened?

broaverage: suh dudes~

broaverage: and no, i'm fine and nothing happened

themagnificent: i heard hesitance in there

realdoctor: suspicious 

survivalhunter: a-are you sure?

broaverage: yeah, i'm sure!

broaverage: but, uh, i think you guys need to see this

(broaverage has sent a photo to the chat!)

(it's of..jack? in a hospital bed..)

themagnificent: oh okay

realdoctor: what happened to him?!

survivalhunter: i-is he alive?

broaverage: i'm not sure what happened?

broaverage: but the doctor said he's in a coma

themagnificent: ...oh

realdoctor: oh alright-

survivalhunter: d-did you ask the doctor what happened?

broaverage: yeah but he barely gave me any information

broaverage: like only small bits of it

survivalhunter: l-like what?

broaverage: "his appearance was different" "someone had slit his throat" "then he passed out then never woke up" like that

survivalhunter: w-what about his appearance was different?

broaverage: i think he said "green and blue eyes, a slit throat, gauges and ripped jeans"?

themagnificent: well we already know who he was describing

realdoctor: and we're not going to stop until we get him back!

survivalhunter: w-with the power of friendship and pma right? o-or something like that?

broaverage: yeah!


	20. Just my puppets

broaverage: goin to sleep, night dudes!

realdoctor: goodnight chase!

themagnificent: see ya!

survivalhunter: h-have a good night!

(broaverage has logged off.)

(jbm_ has logged on.)

jbm_: i'm still mildy tired but what's going on now

realdoctor: nothing much

themagnificent: but anti is planning something 

survivalhunter: a-at least we think so

jbm_: yeah i figured that much

jbm_: but still what are we gonna do about it?

themagnificent: we still don't know

survivalhunter: w-we're not sure

realdoctor: we'll figure out something

jbm_: well we better do it quickly

jbm_: because anti just 'uploaded' a new video to his channel

realdoctor: again?

themagnificent: he's been doing that a lot lately

survivalhunter: y-yeah he has

jbm_: hmm..

jbm_: i wonder why


	21. If you wanted him so bad, then why don't you save him?

jbm_: i'm just gonna do something 

(jbm_ has added warfstachetonight, leadbynarration, forsenpai, googlesearch, justdefault, showhost, theannouncer, bestknownartist, jim1 and jim2)

jbm_: wow ok that was a lot to add

themagnificent: yeah it was

realdoctor: why so many people now?

jbm_: idk, just thought we needed more

themagnificent: oh okay

survivalhunter: f-fuck-

survivalhunter: i-i don't feel so well again-

jbm_: hey, angus- just take it easy, okay?

survivalhunter: i-i'll try

jbm_: ...

jbm_: and he started coughing up blood again, great

themagnificent: is he okay?

realdoctor: i can give him a check up

jbm_: i'd like that

realdoctor: alright, i'll do it a little later

themagnificent: but hen, i think he needs it now?

jbm_: yeah

realdoctor: i could do it now

(survivalhunter has logged off.)

jbm_: why does he keep passing out like this??

themagnificent: not sure

realdoctor: but i'll find out

jbm_: doc you better see what's wrong with him

realdoctor: i will!

jbm_: good


	22. I am in control

realdoctor: ah..guys?

jbm_: yeah?

themagnificent: yes?

realdoctor: so..i did a check up on angus, but..

realdoctor: the results look a little odd

jbm_: odd?

themagnificent: like how?

realdoctor: well..first his appearance, black eyes, a slit neck, and blood on his outfit 

jbm_: hmm

themagnificent: did anti cause all of this?

realdoctor: he must have

jbm_: what else is weird about it?

themagnificent: yeah

realdoctor: then..there was some kind of poison in his veins? whenever i tried to get rid of it, it just wouldn't come out of his skin

themagnificent: woah

jbm_: that is weird 

themagnificent: wait

realdoctor: yes?

themagnificent: what colors were in the poison?

realdoctor: green and purple, why?

themagnificent: ...that's all i needed

(themagnificent has logged off.)

jbm_: marv??

realdoctor: now where did he go?

jbm_: i dunno, but i'm worried

jbm_: i'm..gonna go check on what he's doing

(j͓̹͇̰͇͠ͅb͏̧̫̱͇͔m̵̸̼͕̗͔͇_̸̶̘̺̬̣̫̳̻ͅ ̨͖̟̗̱̖͔̹̩h̷̶̬͎̹̯̪̱ḁ̭͔͕͕̣͚̺͢s̷̡̧̗ ̙͇̼̪̤͈̟͜l͏̹͢͞ơ̼̪̙̩̠̤͈g̮̯̥̫͟g͏̩̹͞e̩̯̻d̘̮̲̩̗̝̱̯͡ ̵̱͖̤͙̤̪͜o̧̙̖͎͇̰̪̜̫f҉̪̘̦f͕̞̰͕̰.͖̙̳.)


	23. I am here now

(themagnificent has logged on.)

(jbm_ has logged on.)

jbm_: he was just trying to work on an antidote for it?

themagnificent: yeah i was

realdoctor: but i forgot to mention something important!

jbm_: what is it?

themagnificent: yes?

realdoctor: remember when i said there was poison in his veins?

jbm_: yeah?

themagnificent: what about it?

realdoctor: well..

realdoctor: it's really worse than i thought

realdoctor: because, the poison is slowly draining angus from all his energy and blood

realdoctor: and soon enough he won't be able to live

jbm_: oh oka y

themagnificent: ..oh

realdoctor: yeah..

themagnificent: how are we supposed to stop it?

realdoctor: i'm not sure, but i'm going to try something

(r̢͔͇̯͖̖ḙ̳̳͘a̶̙͖ͅl̲͚͇͎͙̰d̶̝̪̗̝̝͙̩o͔͍͔̘͚ͅc̟̥̩̙̣̺ͅt̤̘̲͍̦͠o̬̼r̮͎̟̦̩͇ ̪h͚͎̟̲̺a͓̬s̛̰͔̦͓̦ ̸̘͎̜̲l̗̦͟o͔g̳̣̮͠g̦̼e̵̗̮͙d̨͚̹͇̳̪̞͇ ͉̜̖̳̯̻̬o͚̫̖̥̺͙f̨͙͎f͚̗͈.̪̘ͅ)


	24. I am eternal

jbm_: guys i don't feel so well-

themagnificent: oh no

realdoctor: not you too..

(jbm_ has l̢̠̖͈̭͖̟͕̪o̵̢͇͕̥̫͞g̶̻̺͇͇͠g̴̴̳̭̻̭̻̭̟̝͡e͍̜̤d̙̲̯͖͈̙ ̴͜҉̳͍̞̙͖͈o̷̷̖̮͉͎͇̼f̖̮͟f̸̲͓̦͎̺̤̼̦̩.҉̢͚͈̬̖̟)

themagnificent: and it did that again?

realdoctor: it's odd

realdoctor: i should..check on angus, i'll be right back

(r̵̤̼͉͚͠ȩ͕̣̟̝͔͎̲̖a̧̛̮̟͉l͕̜͇͔͠d̜̼̹o͓̱̰͝c̸̞̣̬͎͓̙͈͜t̮̥͢͡o̶̗̮̮̥̻̟͖͘r̶̪̥ ̵̳̫̮̦̤̪̗͈͢͠h̳͕̠͖̹͚a̶̧̦͉͎s͈̮̥̜̝̻̬͙͍͘͟ ̣̖͇l̩̼͝o̴̜̪̕͡g͖̫̗͕̭̼̱̟̗g̖̟̲͔̭͜͟e̶̞̺̭̕͠d͏̧̼̣͖͔͇͟ ̝̜̝o̼͘f̪̼̤̫͝͞f̛̗̫͕̠͢.̵̣̩̳̙͙̙̺̙̺)

themagnificent: okay..

themagnificent: this is weird

themagnificent: what's really going on here?

(jbm_ has logged on.)

jbm_: okay..just a bad cough, false alarm

themagnificent: oh thank god

jbm_: why? what'd you think happened?

themagnificent: ...

themagnificent: that..nevermind

jbm_: no, what is it?

themagnificent: that you got corrupted too

jbm_: well..i probably wouldn't

themagnificent: "probably?"

jbm_: ...yeah

jbm_: not too sure..

themagnificent: ...jackie, are you okay?

jbm_: yeah, i'm fine!

jbm_: just fine

themagnificent: that's..suspicious

jbm_: no it's not! 

jbm_: uh- fuck, i-

(j̳̞̜͎̬͟b̲̱̠͍̗͔͝m̢̳̪̤̻_҉̙̗̖͚͓̞ ̴̭͔͖̭̮͝h̴̲̠͎͍͖̱̠͠a̞̦̠̪͉͎̲̟s̩̫͕̗͈ ̶̧̙̪̤ͅl͇̼̥̜̯̦̕o̘̕g̥̯̻͈̫͚g̡̱̱̝̯e̲̳͕̬̻͔̹͘d̨҉͉̠̠̩͔͔ ͉̞͙̻o̰͚̰͉̗͝ͅf̢̗͙̱͟f̬͙̠̮̺̦̕.̸͉̺̫̹͉ͅ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henrik never came back?


	25. Out of time

(realdoctor has logged on.)

realdoctor: guys..

themagnificent: yes?

(jbm_ has logged on.)

jbm_: yeah?

themagnificent: jackie, are you okay??

jbm_: yeah, i'm fine..

rrealdoctor: hm..

realdoctor: well i was going to announce something

jbm_: what is it?

themagnificent: is it important?

realdoctor: yes, very

realdoctor: the poison in angus seems to be draining all of his vitals too so it's killing him from the inside,

realdoctor: so we don't have much time to save him

themagnificent: oh god

jbm_: so does that mean jack is dying too while he's in the coma? 

themagnificent: ...i mean, he might be

jbm_: but that sounds horrible

realdoctor: i tried to save him any way i could, but..

themagnificent: but?

jbm_: what happened?

realdoctor: but nothing worked on him

themagnificent: so he really is going to die either way

jbm_: not if we try to save him first!

themagnificent: but how?

realdoctor: how can we?

realdoctor: i told you, i already tried everything

jbm_: maybe not everything

jbm_: but anything you could

themagnificent: ...what're you saying?

jbm_: maybe we could try another way to save him?

themagnificent: and?

jbm_: and it might work?

themagnificent: might is a strong word jackie

jbm_: i know

jbm_: but it's only one i could think of

themagificent: oh okay

realdoctor: then what's your idea of saving him?

jbm_: well..

jbm_: i'll tell you later


	26. See you soon

jbm_: so..marvin knows a lot of magic right?

realdoctor: yes?

themagnificent: yeah, i do

jbm_: don't you have a few spellbooks?

themagnificent: ...yeah, why?

jbm_: maybe you could use one of the spells to try and save angus?

themagnificent: well i mean i do have a ressurection one, but that's for already dead or undead people

themagnificent: ...wait a second

realdoctor: guys, you need to hurry up, his vitals are draining at an alarming rate-

jbm_: okay hen, give us a few minutes

realdoctor: we don't have that much time!

themagnificent: that spell is too dangerous anyway though! i could potientally die from using all of that energy!

jbm_: well we're gonna have to give it a shot

themagnificent: ..are you crazy?!

jbm_: no!

jbm_: but it's the last option we have

themagnificent: fine

themagnifcient: then you'll probably know why if you don't hear back from me

jbm_: be careful

themagnificent: ...

(t̪̖̮͙̲͠ͅh̪e̘̺͓̝̩̘͞m̛̗̖̻͇̮̰͝a̢̮͟g̙̗̮͔̺̼͎͜n̶̝̖ͅi̧͍̖f̨̪̱̯̺̟̫̕i̶̗̤̠̻̩̲͈̭͓͡c̻͙̝̬̤͜e̸̦̞͟n̢͉̤͕̥t̥̕ ̰̘̪̞͜h̵̸̝͔͙̹͙̤̞̖a͟͏̠̲̗s̨̲̫͢ ̛̣̝̤͍̻͠l̫̹̙̩̻͉̹̣ͅo̸̵͎̱̮̟̺g̴҉͓͔̯͎̯̹͍͎͕g̺e̷̵̞̣͇̯̰̰̞d̬͞ ͔͙̫̖͈̼o̗͚̯͖̤͟f͓f̶̢̰̤̤̦̗.̬͙͓̻̦̤͇̘͉͝)


	27. He's not coming back

(themagnificent has logged on.)

themagnificent: i..

jbm_: what happened?

realdoctor: did you save him?

themagnificent: ...

jbm_: marvin?

realdoctor: are you alright?

themagnificent: he's not coming back..

jbm_: what do you mean?

themagnificent: i tried to save him, but it only resulted in me killing him...

jbm_: wait what??

realdoctor: vhat?

themagnificent: i used the spell on him but it was already too late

jbm_: oh..

realdoctor: he died before you could do anything else?

themagnificent: yeah, basically

jbm_: you couldn't have done anything else though

realdoctor: you tried all you could, right?

themagnificent: ...

themagnificent: yeah..

jbm_: marv?

themagnificent: ...it's all my fault

themagnificent: it's all my fault it happened..

jbm_: no it's not!

realdoctor: none of it's your fault!

themagnificent: yeah right..

themagnificent: i did this to him

jbm_: well..

realdoctor: no you didn't

jbm_: it wasn't your fault

themagnificent: ....

(t̸̷͔͍̲̯̪̯͙̬ḥ̶̛̬̟̼̠͜e̴͍̬̻̮m̷̳̭̱ͅa̱̻̘̤͇̬̜̕g̯̝͘n͚̯̮i̡̹̲̹̯̳̯͇f̮̫͚ị̺͕̜̦̖̫̟c̳͜e̢̪̭n͚̲͔̮̦̪͉̪͘̕t̟͍͎̥̞̤̩̰͟͡ ͟͝͏̳͙h͕̰͇̺͠͡ạ̸̪͓̬s̗̦̬͉̳͖̩͢ ̰̰͚͇͉̺̣l̥̣̥͕͚ǫ͚̭̼̤͇̹͖͟g̷͏̫̲g̣̲̘͚̺̞͢e̵͏͎̜̯̻d̜̗͙̫͎̕ ̣͠ͅo̸̭̦͉f̨̮͈̪͞ͅf̘̙̮̘͙̟͘.̸̧̻͠)

w̢͚̲̞͍̣̝̼̕͜ͅh̡̰͈o҉̼̤͚̰̫̠ͅ ͏̡͕̬̮̬̖̝̬c̴̦͓̥͔̦̠̝̮͝ḁ̱͔̮̘͖͢r̨̛̟̯ͅe̖̖̖͉͓s̖̠̹̱͎͡ ̛̦̯w̸̱̰̲̹̗͢h̻͎̹̺͍̠̙o͖̕s͇̜̹͖̖̭̫̕͠e̶̗̯͝ͅ ̷̨͍̫̻̳͟f̛̘͡a̙͚̮̗̱͘͠u̵̢̱̤̯͉̼͙͍̬l̢̻̼͙͔͖t͏̧̭̺̙̮͎ ͇̯̗͖͇̖͙͍̤i͏͈̹͈̜̜̱̠͖t͓̕͞ ̡̧̹̻͖̰͜i̵͚̬̖͇̘̳͓͎͢͡s̵͓̲͘͟ ̢̻̦̦̤̣͢͢a҉̹̖̬̪͍n̨̩̪̺̠̥̠̪͓y͔͓͎̜̤͙̕w̲̟͠͝a̷̖͇y̵͉̠͠?̧̻̪̞͈͔̼̖


	28. It feels good knowing what you did

(j̛͏̟̗̬̗̠̕b͇̫̻͞m̧͇͚͠_̞̪͚̱͓͈̮͕ ̤̥͢͠h̸̡̹̤̗͍̩a̞̖̮͉̤̖̘ͅs̡̩͎͇̩̲̤̺̩͝ ̶̘̞͔͔̟̩̟̯l̨̟̞̙o̴̞̪g̸̨̞̳̱͖̙̻̕g̡̡̼̲͢e̺̩̰̲͡d̖̫̟̤̳ ̠̠̻o̶̴̢̳̰̭̟͙ͅͅf̦̖̗͖̥͓͢f̖̣̼̱͕.̵̹͇̪͖̳̟͠)

(r̶҉̙̯e̞͈̤̳͈̯̙̹a̶̞̙͕͎̖̜̹͜l͙͈̟͕̕ḑ̹͚͕̫̫̥͓͈͢͞ͅo͍̤͈̠͡c̖̘̮͓t͍͇̳̬̙͉͟͜o̵͇̫̹̱̤͕͖͓̥r̢͙̪̲̲̦̼̱̭ ̴͙͈̜͔͉̮͇͢h̛̭̬̥͙̥a̲̖̺͖̜͖s̠ͅ ̢̩̙̬̲͔͝l̦͙͔̼͎̦͟o̮̱̹̻g̱͈͜g̲͔͞e̶͍͖͈͞d̛͚̙̖̜̰̘̠ ̴͚̯̪͔͍͈̯̕o͈̙͇̜̖̙̖̲͝f̮͕̟̫͍̗̟̦͔͟f̛̝̜̰͙̜͎̮͘͢.̰̺̘͞)

themagnificent: i..

themagnificent: i..killed him..

themagnificent: god..why did i do that?!

themagnificent: i-...it felt like i wasn't in control of my actions or what i was doing

themagnificent: like someone was forcing me too..

themagnificent: but still, why did i kill him?

themagnificent: i don't understand it

themagnificent: i don't understand any of it

themagnificent: please..

themagnificent: i just want to know why this happened

themagnificent: i won't do it again..

themagnificent: i-i'll bring him back this time-

themagnificent: i swear..

themagnificent: i'll do whatever it takes to save him

themagnificent: i just..

themagnificent: don't want to lose him...

themagnificent: ...great, now there's tears on my keyboard..

themagnificent: why am i getting so upset over this?

themagnificent: who made me do this?!


	29. It's your fault

h̬͓͎̟̲̦̕͢e̮̩̝'̡̫̰͙͚̼s̳͓̮͞ ̵̘͇̹͚̞͘n̵͇̺̟̜̺o̶҉͈͉͚̮t͏͓ ̵̸̩͇̲̜̦c̯̼̰̕ọ̢̦̦͚̞ͅm̟̺͢i̢͎̬͔̞ņ̻͚͔̣̰͠g̖̲̱̠̩͔̙̠ ̮̞̖̮̠͙̻̩̬͟b̯͔͖͚͕a̧͔̱c̷̙̺̥͇͔͈̪k̶̥͈̖̘͟͡ͅ

i҉̤͇͎͕̳̣̬ͅṱ̥̻̼̹͡'̴͖̜̬s̨̯̦̮̰̭̯̩͟ ̴̬͖̼̤̲̤̘͉͞ḁ̧̰̗̰̜̩l̵̜̦̠͎̗̱͢ͅl̶̼̞̤̪̤ ̼͟y̸̺̲̪̟͓͓͖o̸̰̻͚̖̲͠͠u͓̝r̛̛̖͍̫͓͎͓̱͍ ͏͍̮͞͡f͙͔̫͎̜̮͕͘a̴̷̺͘u̵̧̳̬͈̪̺̫l͓̯̕t̵̤͕͍̗̭̕

i̵̧͇̜͕͖͖͚̦̘̣̞̪͕̱̟̪̺̠͡͞t̼͈̗͔͡'̸̙̬̪̼̳̟̼͡͡s̴̛̬̩͔̯̩͚̹͎̫͙̖̳̘̝̯̱̟̙̘͜ ̢͓̠͓̥̺̳̥͕̯͇͈̜̯̤͢͡a̴͔̦͇̱̻̦͔̫̘͡ͅl̴̗͕͔̼͓̰͖͞l͢͟͏̳̞̣͍̳̰̳̪̗̭̪̬̺ ͏̴̪̞͓̤̠͉͡y̸̛̖̘̣͘͘o̴̢̠̩̱̯͇͎͍͙̠͚̗̳̭̗͇̺͚̬͜͞͝ṳ̥͔̬͖̞̹͡r̴̷͓̬͖̞̹͎̥̻̣͇̬̞̣̖ͅ ̨̮̗̱̼̥͇̟̝͎̻̹̣̝͖̹̣̭̩̫f̯̥̲͎̦͕͈͎̹̮̩̲̤̥͎̙͝͠͡ͅͅͅa͏̼̜̦̠̼̤̞̗̣͈̯̫͎̕͡u͏̶̫͔͓̻̖͜l͠͠҉͙̰̟̖͚̠̝̳̗̼͎̬̼͕t҉҉̬̳̞͔͚͍

 

(themagnificent has logged off.)

(the group chat has disconnected...)

(jbm_ has started a call!)

jbm_: guys..

jbm_: that was really weird

jbm_: the group just disconnected itself

realdoctor: yeah..it was really odd

jbm_: is everyone okay? i haven't heard back from marvin since last night

realdoctor: i'm fine..

realdoctor: but i'm starting to worry about marvin

jbm_: me too

jbm_: what could've happened to him?

realdoctor: ...

realdoctor: well..maybe he got corrupted too

realdoctor: considering that he thought he killed angus

jbm_: yeah..

jbm_: he might've been

realdoctor: well, i should go see what happened

jbm_: okay hen..be careful

realdoctor: i will jackie

(r̛̤̼̱̤̯ͅe҉͏̪̲̺̠̙̺̫̳̺a͙̫̘̩̼̯ͅl̶̮̰͕̯͇̤̻̜̩͝ḍ͜͡ǫ̹ç̢̢̰͎̣̰͕͚̯̟ṭ̴̠̲̝͘o̶̴̠̯̼r̻͉̤̱̲̝͉̺ ͞҉̧͔̙͉̺h̷͚̲̣̥͝ͅa̧̰̰̗̝s͕̩̪̮̭͈̬ͅ ̢̲̠̹̙d̯͈̯̟̳͎̘͜͝͝i̧̖̖̲͢s̖͚̮̦̦͇͡c҉̸͎͈̥͙͈ͅǫ̰̗̞͜ṇ͇̩̟͎̞n̮̘̰̭͉̤͓͙͠e͇̪̱͇̙̦̝̤͜͡c͇̪͚̣ṱ̰̩͈̖ȩ̶̗͎̞̰͇d̻̝̳̳̙̬̬͎̮͞ ̩͔̮f̴̷̱̫̪̮̳̫̫͈͔r͍̥̣͇̬͘o̧̙̬m̰͙͉̕ ̴̪͡t̬͖̙̯͕͝ḥ̸̳̤̬͎̗͉̘͢e͈̲̩̭̕ ̖̖̼͟ͅc̴̳̻̰͎̠̝̣̺͞ͅą͙l͚͍̼̥̼̺̺̺l͔͍̹͠.̝̺)

(r̶̪̰̹̩̘̗͘ͅe̷҉̠̝̥͖̳͕͕̙ͅa̮̞͇͓̭̳͈͜l͎d̷̪̟͉̼̳͇͎͠o̲̙̜̣͉̝ç̝t̝̦̫͓͙ͅo҉̗̲͜r̶̡̻̘̰̖̖͢ ̴̢͕̘̣̙̫h̤̣̰͟a͓̝̮͢͞ͅs̤̟̕͜ ̻͈̟l̛̮̘̻̦͓̭o͙͈̳̘͓̬͢͞g̵̢̱̳̲g̺̺̜̤̖̠e̖͚̟͕̹͔͚̦͟d̵̷̢̙̥͉̯͔̻̯̤ ̢̳̘̫̟͉o͓̞͕f͓̦͘͜f͎͚̰̻̮̼͜.̟̮̦͜)


	30. You did this

y̢͎̩̥͖o̶̯̝̞̥̤͈͠ͅͅu̴̧͖͚̩͍͔̹ ̻̼̺̭͕̼͘m͍͖̬a̼̗͖̘͕͇̖͠d̸̶̮͍̦̭͕e̞̗̣̪ ̜̹̟̱t̗̯̣̗͠h̢̛̹i̥̹̫͚͈̟͟s҉̪͍̱̣̭͉ ̵͍̦̱͈̺̝͉͢h̢̠̱͠ą̸̜̪̭̭̫̗p̸̜̗͔̰̠̹̗͜͢ͅp҉̷̗̰̹̝e̯͓̥͈͡n̰̥͘

i͞҉̦̞̦͕͇̬̫̻t̷͎͘'͏̞͍̬͕͈̖s̘̪͔ ̛̫̣͞a͟͏̶̭̹̝͕̦l̸̹̮̜̟͍̰͜ͅl̶͓̬͇͟ ͍̭̳̥̙̱̯̖͞y͉̘̻͕̬̳͍̞o̢̱̙̦̫̠͟ͅu̷̺͕̼̕r҉̯̣̻̫̤̙̜̻̭͞ ̺̹̜͘f̦̤͎̣͜a̤͖̫̦͍͟ụ̰̯̹l̛͘͏̙̥͚̻ͅt̼̮͕̹͢ ̷̛̦̥̰̱͉̰y̛̲͚̯͟o̵̢̩̩̯͚͇̰̱͞u̯̮̲̱̬͖͘ ̣̞̥d̯͕̜̻d͍̹̟͚̗̞̰͇͜ ̨̘̖͝t̢̜̱̙̪̩h̰̼͖̤i̶̬̻͚̰̭̖̭͢͜s̷͙

y̷̼̯͈̱̠̤̟̬̕o̭̹̗̯̠̤ͅu̖͍̪͢͠͡ ̧̣͠f̢̡̥͇̹͎͓̯̤̹i̮̥͠n̡̙̣a̷̺̣̮̥͟l̛͖̗͙̯̮̺̗̲͖̕ļ̴̗͝y̲̲̘͝͝ ̴̶̼̤̺̻̺͓k̴̶̭̭͍͔̕i̮̝̫̹̫͕̱̦̕͝ļ͙̮̘͞l͏̹͈̰̟͠e͙̙̲̼̖̠͓͡ḏ̴̡̜̘̱̣̲ ̫̤̫͞ͅh̨̩̯͙̙̳̺͕͜͠i̖͍̝͈̗̥̼̘̦͟m͈̣̞̟͘

I͏̸̺̥̗̟̟̲͝T̨͡͏̲̻̩͖͔͈͇̩̟̹̭'͍͍̲̯̤̱͓̼̗̣̗̕͢͠͝Ṣ͉̳̙̼̺͞ ̷̵̡̩̳̟͘͢A̵͉͖̻̯̩̬̥̪͝L̶͟͏͎̝͎͚̼̬̱̻̦̳͖̫͈͎̜̮̥͢L͠͏̼̼̘͇̰̝ ͘͟͠҉̵̙̘͖̘̣͙̫̖̫̬̥͈̝̱͙Y̶̛͕̦͕̞̝̫̺̰̬̝̖̲̫̥̥͎̠͢͠ͅͅO̶̜̤̟̬͓͚̪̣̗͞U̸̼̯̞̞̩̯̙͜R҉̴͕̞͖̟̫̙͍̗͉̩͉̳̳̣ ̷̪̦̫̼̝̞͖̯͎͘͝͡F̴̧̻̗̖͓͍͝A̶̧̮͈͚͔̲̮̲̟̣͙̥̥͖͓̼͠U̶̸̥͍͙̖̲̰͍̜̳̪͙̘̖̗͕͖͡͞͞L̕͞҉͇͈̤̘͈̯̣̳̺̘̰̲͈̤̤̦̗̖͢T͘҉̞͈̜̼̥̮̰͖̤̗͝

 

As soon as Henrik entered Marvin's room, he knew something was wrong.

Marvin sat crying on his bed half-silently, repeating the same phrase over and over,

"It's all my fault..it's all my fault.." The magician had said, sobbing quietly.

The doctor slowly and carefully started to approach him, taking off his surgical mask.

As Henrik got a little closer, he could see there were a few tear drops on his phone and his bed sheets.

y̦͟͠o̷̡̪̟͇͕̱̹̱̫̮ụ̵͖̼ ̡̞̘̟̱̱͙͞s̸̡̹͇͈h̻͇̩͇̗͓̗̼o͏̼̪͜u̵̧̩̟̥̫̝̭l͜͏̱̮d̵̷̶̤̭͕n̲̩̘͜͠'̸̺͇̦̞̪̬̤̙̮t̢̹̫̙͍̘͞ ͏̡͓̜͈̦͓̗͜b̨̹̭̱͕̱͠e̜̩̮̜͝͞ ̝̬̭h̴̕͏̭̮̪̺͇e̶̩̟̤̘̤͙̙̦͟r̢̞̲͎̫e̵̶̞͟,͈̟͞ ͍͔̗̼̫̝d̵̡͈o͚̙̬̟̜͈͇͚͕͠c̷̛̺ͅt̨̡̲̗o̡͔̖̹̗̖r̡̜̳̥͎͓̤̳̺̬͟

Henrik froze when he heard a glitched voice say that, as it ominously echoed in the room.

He also paused when he saw a notification on his phone from the group chat.

He tapped on the symbol for the chat and logged into it.

jbm_: hen??

jbm_: what's going on in there?

But, minutes after the screen and chat screen oddly glitched and the doctor's face lit up in fear and panic.

realdoctor: well..let's just say it's quite a scene in here

Was quite literally all he could respond with as his phone and screen glitched once again and it disconnected him once again.

"What ze fuck?!" He quietly cursed under his breath, hoping Marvin didn't hear him.

i̟̭̼͇͉̳͇̹ͅ ̢̪̮̼͉̩͞ͅw̴̧̩̻̱̙̪̠͠ͅọ̧͎͕͇̟͙͖u͕̗̲̮̹̱ͅl͟҉̭̟͙͞d̹̼̰n̢̜̳'̼̣̖͓̝t̙̞̠͠ ̷̨̱͍̣̯̼͓̖ḏ̖͈o͏̢̹͉͎̪͕̼͕̩ ̦̭̝̰͕͕͖̞t̫͖͙̙͙̣h̛̝͓̪̟͚͘a̧͔̩t̸̵̺̣̥̳̼̭͕̕ͅͅ ̮̺̖̯ͅa̛͈̤̦͖͘g̸̲̻̥̭̬͍͚͞͡a̼̖̣̠̟̯͚̲i̬̻̱̫̜̥ͅn̻,͙̫̹̱̞͎̭̝͟͟ ͢҉̡͍͕̭͇̰i͓͙͜f̞̹͎̟̼̫͢ ̧̻͚̗̼̮͇i͖͎̻̟ ̢̭̻͉͎͎̜͓ͅw̭̲̳̮͚̰͢e͔͕̳̝̱͟͡r̵̷͙͍̞͙͍̥͇ȩ̵̥͔͕͔͎̳̭̞ ̩͓̺͢͢y̷̞̱̗͔̖̱̥̻o̘̺̗̤̤̖͎u̥̲̱̯

Henrik stuck to his instincts now and instantly ran out of Marvin's room in a panic as the magician continued sobbing.

The doctor like ego ran out of the magician's room and into their living room.

Then, suddenly just to make matters even worse..

The lights and power went out.


	31. You failed him

jbm_: henrik??

(r̛̘̱̟̞͇̲͠ͅȩ̡̧̟͓a͏̪͖̪͓͡l̯̭̬̦͕͔̠͢ͅd̹̜o͇͙̺̜̗̼̥̟c̛̭͚͝͞ṭ̨̠̞̳̯o̫̹͓̯̝͈̱̕r̝͠ͅ ̲̗̼͝h͕͔̩̖̝͞a̪̱͙͍̩̼̫͕s͈͈̫̮͎͍͔̫̰ ͚͔͕̟̱̜̬͙͘͟b̦̫͝e̷͕̻̬̲̩͕͢e̬̖̯̗̬n̶̢͙̘̻̗̰̘͈̖ ̛̣̹̙̳̦͠ͅd̷͙̟̳̱i̴̮͔̳͇̲̲̪͈̬͠s͞͏̦̹̫̪͈̪̹c̖̜̪͜o͎̮͢n͓̥̳̣̫̮̳̪n̖̮͕̯̙͈̤̣͠ḙ̜̞̜͖̝͠c͙̯͙̠̪ͅt͚͔̱̻̭̙͝e̙͈̦͎͍̤͢͡ḑ͕͇̘̻̜͚͘ ̶̱̹̝̟f̵̛̤̳̭̮ͅṟ̴̡̗̩̘͓͕̙͓͘o̬̥̕͡m̕͠҉͕͚̱̺̥̦ ̨͔̫̬͈̝͎͝t̯̻͚̞̝͎̻͟h̝̹̼͍͕͈̱͖e̲̜̲͡ ̧҉̞͟c̴̻̮͙͚̗̞͓̜͞h̸̙a̡̢͏̥͍̤̩̼t̹̺̺̰̞.̝͔̘)

jbm_: shit..

jbm_: well guess i'm just gonna wait for marvin or until henrik gets back

w͇͖̕r̡̻͍̫͖͉͡o̵͚̘̫̫͍͙̰n҉͎̯̳̫͉͖g̰̤̻͖̦̝͎͝ͅͅ ͓̹̤̹̝c̸̸̳̗͈h̛̜̲̰͈̫̙̕͞o͏͎̬͕͉͈̭̗i̢̛̭̬̤͎̣̘͕͉c̮̗̺͕͡ẹ̰̥ ̘̱͉̱͕̘͉̳͢͜͠ơ̰f̸̧̜͕͎͍͇͞ͅ ͔͇̥̻̤ͅw͎̺̱͢o҉҉̺̗͙r̤͖ͅd̙̼͟s̷̱̱̜̕ ̨̦͓̘̣͓͎t̪̠̗͚̤h̷̢͚̳̲̜͖ȩ̡͔͔̬̟̜̟̥ͅr̬͉͕̭e҉̦̹͎̮͔,̱̝ ̱̹͉̭͍̥̟͘͜͠ḫ̢͍͘e̷̲̫̖̠r̵̵̡̺͉̠̥o̴̰̞̯̝̤̬͙͚

jbm_: that scared me a little

jbm_: but what do you mean wrong choice?

jbm_: stop giggling at me you bitch

o̵̶̩̺͡h̦͖͍̣̪̺͜,̷̩͍͙ ͍̻͓̕͜p̡̞̳͇͚o̴͈̼o̶̵̬̟̟͚̫͇͓r̷͇̤ ̢͈̘̰̠̮j̡̱̯͉̤̠͖̰̤̬a͎̬͞c̢̹̞͓͘͡k̵̻̝̹̝̪͙ḭ͍͍͇̫̼̪͖ͅe̢̛̗̹͚̜̙̝͕̟͞ͅ.̶̼̺̬.̷̨͍̲͕̝̣̟͉n̰̣͉͓̱̲̗̯͟e̝͉͈̟v̨̮͎̹̹̫͜e̸̙͙̖̙͘r̥̯͕̭̭̳̺̳͝ ̦͈͚k̡͙̣̪̞͢͝n̯̯͈̙ḙ̠̬̱ͅw̵̫͎̙͜ ҉̵͕̥̳͖͍͕̕w̛̻̠̯h̬̩͎̟̪a̻̲͉͎t̪͙͉̕ ̡̼̖͚͉ͅh͔̼͢i̴̙̱̮̰͘t̴͚͖͠ ̙͙h͏̲͖ḭ͕͕̙͈̳̞̱͟m̨̲̙͍̱̦̝͙̳̹͡

jbm_: what-

(j̶̢͖͍̪̪̤̯͉͜b̧͖͍̼͙͜ͅm̷̛̛͇̩̻̺͇̝_̧̬̱̰̞̦̩͍̞ ̦͎̹͕̠̗͠ͅh̰̫a̸̭̰̜̞̩̪͎̹̕͠s̤̱̮͟ ͔̱̫̭͇l̢҉̴̤̩ọ̮̣̘̠͍g͚̠͎̱̺͔̹͞g̺̫͙͟e̟̯̺͍͉̹̝̗͘d̷͍͓̤̠ ̣͖̰̬͖̺o̡̜̪̺͢f̴̛̹͖͈̠̺f̬̮̮͖̹͓̮̻.̛̤͙͔͔)

(j͖̬̖̼̯͉̫͡͞b҉͔͉͢͠ͅṃ̻͚̲͞_̶͚̺̦͓̤͘ ͎̹͙͈͔̦h̺̤̭ͅa̛̞̙͈̣̟̖͠s̡̟̠̜͕̺̗ ̵̛̼͓̭̬̗b̥̲͕͝ę̺̳͔͎̻̯̭͝e̱̬̳͓̝͢ͅn̫̬͔̣ ̗͕̤̲d̛͈̼̥̜i̢͓̳̠̬̪͍̲͈s͞͝͏̹̰̝͎̠͓̲̩̼c̲̹̗̬̱̬̬̲͠͞o̶̸͉̺n̴̦̕n͢͏̦͓͍̘ͅe̲͔͈͉̖͔̥͙c̡̫̪̝͡t̸̡̖̹̼͔̥̳̰̹e̸̯̝̲d̵̷̻̫͕͍ ͜͏͓̟͖̥͔̤f̸̠̰̪̯̱r̹̪̮͚̥͚̘̱͟͝o̧͍͕͖̹̜͘m̯͙̟̮͍̝ ͕͉̜̪t̖̝̻̣̺͔ͅh͇̞̳̱̹̹͜͡ͅȩ̵͇ ̶̨̲̝g̲̱̘̜͍̙̤͞r̷͝͏̯͚̭̤o̡͚͚͓̜̼̮̘ͅͅu͇p̧͈͈̜͎̺̠ ̱̤̭̞͚̳͈̙̣͢͝c̭̦̺h̪͖̪̘̳͈̞͘a̯̯̦͜͡t̫͕̘̰͍̗͢.̸̧͚̰͉̰̦͓̕)

e̸̸̤̩̳̼͍n͙̜͍͖͈͎͈o̸̷̖͉̪͚͓ư̹̤͈͔g͏̻̙̝̞͝h̯̟̝̙ ̶̛͈͎̼̰̜̜o̢͔͍̞f͚̪͜ ̯͓̙̰̭͉̰͇t҉͍͈͔h̞̫̥̺͉͞ạ̥̬̺̲̫t̷͓̹͕̭͝

s̠͈̦̪̖͔̕͡ư͚̣̩͎͓̪̫c̶̩̼̺͙̕͡h̖̦̫͔̠͍͢ ̲͜a̳͈̺͇ ̷̷̧͙̰̰̬͇̣̱̗w̨̢̠̬̙̗̕e͇̝͇͓̩̭ͅa̡̻͍̬k͏̵̫̦̟ͅ ̣̲͘h̶̪̝̼͈̟͙̕e̛͍̮̞̳̙̜̱̮̥r҉̦̱̦̞̗̞̩̫͉ọ͖̬̞̥

ņ҉̩͓̮̫͟o̡̠̲̪̦̣̫ẉ̵̣̮̹̩̕͞ ̧͉̲̼̜̩̩i̼̭͓͈͙̗͉͜ṯ̻̳'̢̧͓̼͚̕ͅs̜̭̙ ̝̭̪̬̜̩̦͎͜j̰̭͝u̴̼̦̝̭̭̦̫̱̟͝s̪̳͢ţ̼̖̣̟̞͟ ̨͓̰̺̲͓̣͈͈̟͡m̵̗̺̻̙̬͚̮͜e҉̲̦̗̤͖͔̹̣͟

a̝͕̬̠͙̫̹̪͘͜͝n̸̕͏̥̠̰̗̪̻͇̰̥̙̫̯͇͚̕d̷̴̺̫̦͓̥̤͖͟͢ ̢̧̖̟̼̳͚̗t̵̵̠̺͓͓̹͍̟̼̗͟͠h̤̳̗͚͍̪̞̰͉̪̱͓̮̟̠̖͕͓̣ḁ̧̣͙̪̞̦̼̦̳̯̞͍͓̜͈͠t͏̢̜̻̪͕͍̠̟̙̬̟͕̭̠͝͠ ̧͏̢̹̺̘̳̲̜͇̼̠͓̝̱̤ͅd̶̴̕͏̪̺̤̦͇̠̣̲̹̳̮͇̠̹̩̠o͠҉͏̳̺͇͕̞͍͙͍̯̤͙͖̬̬̣͝c͉͖̞̣͓̰̩̫̠̠͕̥͔̯̫͘͟t̶̛̠̯̭̖̤͚̻̰̩͓̺̱̦͈͔̲̭͍ơ̢̗͖̤͚̮͈̮͕̤͟r̴̢͈͓͓̲̭̟͔̩̪̭̙̯̤̫̫͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter so you can see what happened to jackie


	32. What kind of person are you?

i҉̢͉͚͙͙t̢̻̥͍̬͟'̹̟̕s̶̟̲͓̹̣ ͏̧̗͍̭͍̼̱̭j͏͈͓͕̩̮͇̝u̢͍̰͎̜̹̼̻̫s̶͈̖͡t̩̝̳ ̧̧̻̱͖y̡͈̻̝̼̦̝͚ơ̶͕͖̯̻͇̘͜u͚̱͔ ̧̨̜̩̻͎̗̼͉a̴̭̞̣n̶͎̲̩̲̤̬d̘̗͈͔͕ ̹̥͕̟̟̲̪͓͢m̳̹̠̥͎̰̱̗͢͝ḛ̺͙̻͙̜͖,͏̬͍̤̟͙̹͔͠ ̫̜͓͙͔͙ḑ͍̯̰̳͠͠o̴̹̙̖̖͖͔c͖͎͙͔͉̦̣͟t̷̻̫̱̻͖̭̲ͅo̡̢̢͍̩̬̟̘ͅr̴̸̜̖̠̦͎̻͙͎̼͜

t̵̥͇̥͟h̶̘͔̺̱̰͢e̳̹̘̻̪̺̩̺̱r̖̗͇͔͜͝e̷̙̠̭̬̲̤̲͇͡'̶̻̗̯͞s̶̯̮̦̯̯ ̡̲n̶̟̘̞̱̜̤͕̕ơ̸̹̙̥ ҉̨̥͈̖̰͉w̨̹̜͇̼̬̠͘ḥ̠͚̳̻̤̤͞ę̞̠ͅr̭̦̝͈e̖̣̮͙͙̫̥ ̢̺͔̼͖͢ͅe̢̳̬̼̱̟͓̯̜l̢͓̱̣̻̕s̷̬͔̰͙̰̙̩͖͜͝e̗͔͔̮̳̫ ̢̠͕̜̮͞f̛̣͚̪͚̰̥̖̹̙͘o̶̶̪r͏͕̳̼̩̜̥ ͉͓y͓̩̰̭o̸͓̟̘̫͖u̢̳̠̺͇͈̪͘ ̫̝͖͓͎̹̪̝̘͜t̶҉͍̬o͏͈͍̖̹͝ ̸̶͖͔̜̮̘g̸̹̮͕͎̙̤͍̦̕o̠̲̼̜͡

t͇̫͈̪̰͓̲̟h̶͖̦͕͟͞e̶͚̘̘̭͔͚͡r̝̱͙̥̞͖̗ͅͅę̛̺̱̩̲̦'̷̢̥̫̘s̶̟̦̣ ͏̝̖̠ṇ̸̲̭͎̣̭̣͘o̵̧̭̪̤͖̖̞t̷̟͇͈̳̱̙͟h̛̙̯̝̞̲̕i̲̣͙͎̥̙̞͡n̰͍͙̯̤̗̻̝̲g͖̬̣̼̰̯ͅ ҉̢̨̼̲e̠̪̜̮̱͎͎͘͜ḽ̩̳̫͉͜͝s̯͔̳͖̰ͅe̤̜͚ ̸̡̜͈̟͎̣͉̬̰f̧͚̥̤̦̣̦͡o̴͓̱̲̗̜̖ͅr͖̙̺͔͓̪͢ ̨̛̞̥̥̦̦̤͕͉͡y̲̖͙͈̙̬o̲̙̖͓̖̘̮͠ͅṷ̸̶̰̖̼͝ ̘̬͕̱͟t̫͍ơ̳̦̰̰̬̩̕͞ ̣̞̪̝̖̩͕ͅd҉̨̤̠̱ọ͕̦̠̤͟.̞͝͠.̢̻̬̦̹̟̬̰.̰̭̣̞

s̢̧̖̳̩͕̮̱̮̟o̡̗͉̼͎̯͚͉̟͠ ̧͔͎̙̹w̷̛͇͔̩͈̮̲͚h͙͉͓̮̱̱̕͢y̶̖̖͍͚͠ ̴̝̘͔̝̱̹̰ͅd̛̲̤o̵͏͈͈̮̹̫̟n̶̢̜̝͠'̲̕t̸̝ ̴̠̗̬͙̟̟y̶͙̞̞̻͓͇̯o̸̞̩̜̠̥͞u̙̦͔̳͟͡͡ ͎͔͓͜͝ͅj͏̼u͙͚̘̤ͅs̝̭̫̮̥̦̰͉t̶̠̫͖̬ ̶̣̲g͚̮̟̮͜ͅͅi͖̩̝̩v̢̬̲͇̲͚̰͢e̗̙͎̮̖͠ ̡̹̩̖͕̩̘͇͟ͅu̡̞̺̩̹͙͔͉̤̝͝p̻̻͕ ̗̕͝a̵̺̣͎̰̹̪̘̣̕̕l̡̝r̷̥̺͎̺̮͢ḛ̸̢͖̤͉̬̖̙̜͞a̦̳̘̲͠d̳̙͟y̨̛̩̱͓̳̹̣?̣̳͇͘

This time, Anti was the persistent one instead.

But honestly, Henrik didn't quite know what to do..

Maybe wait for Anti to just reveal himself?

So this could all be over? It could always work.

a̛̯̲̱̭̻͠w̵͇̤͕̬̟̥͍w̨͙̜̟͓̫͍,͈̠̲̙̳̠̳͚̕ ͏̷̬̕y͔̩ơ̤̥̫̙u̵͉̩̭̘͇̗͠ ̸̛̺͎w̵͓̳̱͔̥̮a̻̗̼͞n̼̦̫̫̗͠͠t̸̶̹̜̦̹͍̕ͅ ̢̮̩͚͉̫͘t̫͚͎̫͍͡o͍̼͔̰̥͖̰̪̕ ̷̨̛̙̥͍̘̙͚̘ͅs͓̖̥͢e͓̟̭̙̝e̻̦̫͢ ͕̟̥͓̕͡m̸̹̬̗͇͚̮̭͠͠ͅe͚̦͔͢ ̨̞̞̙͈͓̥͝ͅt̩̕h͕͠͞a̹͚̱̙͉̥͞t̷̜̬̖͓̖ ̴̸̪̘͖͎b͚̯͚͔͓̦a̢̻͈̹̗̫͉d̢̳̩̥͈͚͙̤̲͓͜,͏̻̹̮̞̳̲̜̲ ̡̫h͘҉͍͙̮̭̬͖̳u͖͕̹h̴͉͍̟̬̙̦͝ͅ?̫̠̲͈͔̺͞͡ͅ

The doctor only nodded in desperation as he sighed idly,

w̷̤̘͓͉̝̗͢ḙ͖̼͠l̨̡͎̘͉̳͖̤l̨̻͈̖̖͈,͈͔̝̮̺̲ ͓̳͜į̨̹̯f̩͈̕ ̰̻̝y̶͙̠͘o̸͉̩̱̖̦͕͞u͍̥̥̥̮̜̣ ̷̧̲̻̺̩̱̬͙w̙̝̻̬͕a͏̥̥̼̘̭n̛̳t͍̩͎͖̝̤̦ ̸̣̞̗͇̗̬͖̺͞m̦̺̘͉͎̱̩̩ḙ͎̦.̷̯̘̘̕.̷̧̖͖̖̯̲͉.͚̜͙̞̜̲̝̲͟

Anti giggled manically as he suddenly appeared in front of the doctor.

Same appearance as before though: light green tinted skin, gauges, dark green hair, black eyes with green and blue irises, a slit throat and ripped jeans.

"Ţ̷̬͔̗̤̻̹͡ḥ̫͖͈̼͎e͇͍̺̮̮͜͞n҉̬̲̗̬̥ͅ ̦̣̯̯͇͖̲͡h̷̜̙͕̲̪ḛ̶͓͓̲̘r̡͏͚͈̣̮̼̩͕͎e̙̙̮̱͕̩ ҉̸̡͕̲̗Ị̞̣̼ ̸̧̡̝͍͓̪̞̜a͕̘͖̖͔̬͠m̹̣͓̠̻̼̰̝͡.̴̟͖̭̥͕" Anti finished with a grin as he approached Henrik, taking out his knife.

The doctor like ego only backed up slightly, and there was fear and panic in his expression.

"T̶̨̲̫̝ơ̡̭͎͇̩̹̤͔o̳͔͍̲̗̬͠͞ ̥̪͈̤̥ͅw҉͈̖̲̗̲͈̫e̡͖͇͕̪͞ạ̶̗͍͈̫̲̤̹̯͜k̷̳̤͢ ̭t͎̣̜̠̯̻͝͝o̘̲̯̯͚̕͝͝ ͍̱̖̬̙͎͙̱f҉̧̦͙͈̤͙̗̝̩̺͘i̷̶͚̩̟g̢̤͖͠ḫ̴t̛͈̪̝̘͇̣͉ͅ ͖̗͓͢ͅb̫̠̩̰͍̙̝͙a̧̺̩̩̝̲͎̥c̸҉̰̪͉̩̣̟̹͈k̹̮̙̩ͅͅͅ ̷͖̗͔ͅṱ̵̬̦͍̝̩h͜͏̼̦̰i̸̼̤̪̥̱͇̺̝̰͝s̴̺̰͈̮̦ ͈̝͕̬̩͞t̸̥̺̟͖̤͓̬̙͙͠i̸͍̱̼̕̕ͅm̬͉̤͙͜͡e͏̩̝͍?̷̻͚̟̠̘ͅ" Anti mocked, bringing the knife up to the doctor's throat.

All the other could do was gulp and nod helplessly as he watched for Anti's next moves.

"W̵̷̧̼̳̜̜̩̯e̯̺͘l͍͇̺̠̪͜͡l̢̫̺,͏̣̘̗̻̯ ̷̝͚͓͇̣͚̘̖t͕̦͖͘h̝͕a͈̪̙̣͓̣̻t̢̯͓̺͟'̧͎̝̳̥͇͓̟̬͙̕s̡̡͖̤͎͕̻̬̳ ̡̖̪͙̜t̷̪̻͓͖͓̱̗̦o̗̫͉̩͞o̴̦̬͉͟ ͏͈͖̘̮̘̞̜̮̰b̸҉̮͎̖͎͖͕͎̫͘a̸̷̯͜d̷͎̝̪̗͖͓̟.̣̪̠̮̯̮͝ͅ.̨̹͓͚͉̪̮" The glitch said, his grin growing bigger as he watched the other struggle.

Anti had started to slit the other's neck when suddenly..

Henrik put his other hand up to the knife and pulled it away forcefully in a strong grip.

"No-...No!" He started, as he saw Anti growl and both his eyes go full pitch black.

"W̲̘͞r̴͖͍̮̥̺̦͝o̶̵̥̪̝̖̠ņ̘̤̻̥̗̻̭͘ģ̛͉̤̰̥̟̟͜ ̞̺͜͝c̵̲̫̞̝h̩̙͓̯o̡̧̳̥͔̱͉i̡̮̬c̷̸̙̟e̗̱̗̜̪͕͈̤͟͡ ̶̮͇͎̻̕t̜̦͎̹̭ẖ̸̪̠̦e̛͉̰̼̜̬r̷̛̤̙͔̠ͅe̜̲̠̩,̣͈̞̱͈̳̞̹̘ ̶̡̗̞̰͓̭͖H̶͎̤͟͡ȩ̸̺̯͖͓̭̝̖͘n̙̻̲͔͖̰̩̜͝~̸͖̕͟"


	33. Your already out for blood

Anti audibly growled under his breath and pulled the knife back over to his side instead.

He grinned a little and put it back up against the doctor's throat steadily, "Y̴̧̬͟o̝̞̬̮̝͟ͅu͏͉̣͢r̴̺̞̞͡ ͚̘̘͉͔͉͍̠t̨͔̝͔͇͘͝i̵̤͉̫̞̤͜m͕͙̫͓̮̗̳͘͜e̴̶̢̬ ͏̻͙͈͔̝ͅi҉̢̻̟̻͕͍̟̭̬͟ș̵̡͔ ͜҉̖͔͎͕̤u̢͔̫̠p̩̯͚̤̕ͅ,̙̭̻͖̼̥̰ͅ ̧̭̖̺͙̹̹̳̺͡͠g̴̳͖̼̲͕̪͙̭o͇̻͈̬͖̠̺o̼d̷͎̯̯̝̘̮͍̪ ̦̰̮̕͡d̼͖̪̘̪͈͢͟o̴͉͍̺̦c̬̘͠ͅt҉̛͍̘̥̖̞̩̕o͚͔̣̰̮̱̻͜͟r̬̯̯̹͕̬͡~̸̛̩̠̣̟̳"

"No!" Henrik shouted in a panic, as he threw the knife to the other side of the room and ran toward Jackie's room.

"W̵͕̝̣͟͠ͅh̴̼͡͡ą̺̘͇t̡̠͔̱?̸̹̠!҉̸͚̠͎̤̫̼̦ͅ" Anti yelled out in glitched anger as he walked over and picked up the knife then ran after the doctor madly.

"N͠͏̸͔̥͚̞̹̺ơ͈̠̥̮̫̝̲ͅ!̥͈̝̘̖̞̼̘̹ ̢̜͢͝I̸̙͔̩̲̰̱̰̩̕ ̷̡̬̣̫̻̝̰̝̜d̷̰̱̥̖̹̕͞i̵̖̜̲̬̜̗d̶̳̪̱̮̪̖̪̦n̴̠̪͇̱̬̱̬̼̕'̵̥̝t͍̠͔͇͢ ̴͙̬̫s̶̸̨̰̦̝͙̹̻̲͍a͍̰̟̯͍͕͓͢y̸̦̱͠ ͚̯̦̥̞̦̝͞y̵̵̺͓͇̻͔̞̲͕o͖̫̤͕̲u̩͉͈̳ ̛̠̭̼͙͍̘͍c͏̢̼̜͍̠̙̫̭͍ǫ̟̠̳͟u̯̝͕͓͟l̥͓̤͢͞d͙͔̮̰̻͈͙̞̦ ̵͇͉͓̣̯̬͟l͏̹̗̦̺͇̞͍e̵̻̘̘͍̼͉̮̣ͅa̮̘̥̗̙͎͓̳̘͢v̱̼̗̝̟͈̲̬e̖̼̕!͏̗͝" Anti said, glitching more so slightly and sprinting now.

"Jackie! You need to get everyone out of the house!" Henrik exclaimed, ignoring the glitch's protests.

"Huh?" Jackie said, absentmindedly and idly as he glanced up from his phone in slight worry.

"JACKIE!" Henrik shouted, louder this time and knocked on the hero's door.

..But there was no response from the other side of the door this time.

Anti, behind him minutes ago, had now disappeared off to somewhere..

And he only giggled in a glitched and ominous way as he glitched into Jackie's room.

"NO!" Henrik cried out, his hands still on the door and now traveled down to the handle.

As the doctor began to sob also, he couldn't help but wonder what actually happened to the hero.

And why Anti had done all of what he did. He just wanted to understand why.

Then minutes later, he heard a shriek or some kind of scream kind come from Jackie's room in from him.

Anti then glitched back out of the room and back behind Henrik once again.

"S͇̣̘̪̖̭͡o̵̖̲̜͈̠̝̭̕r̤̻͎͈̣͡ṟ̵̥̦̬̟̻̺͟y̷̰̘ ̣͚̻̜̝̜̣̲͘a̙̯̕͟b̶͏҉̙̲̱̖̻ͅo̦̯͘͞u̡҉̳̜̩̲̖̺͙̯̱t̝̺͟ ̸̰͙̱̟͙̖̯̪͡t̤̰̻̩̰͖͍͘͞h̶̰͍̪̗a͔͎̼̗̭̘̗̼͜t̶̷̟ͅ,҉̟͕̺̬͕͉̣̹ ̴̴̧̞i̡̨̯̻͇̥̠̼̳ ̵̯͓̦̘̺̜͜h̩̺̼̗̖͡a̢̜͎͎̙̗̤̱̙͟͝d̴͈͉͙͎͙̻̼͉ ̶͉̥͈͉t҉̴̺̩̫͚̝o̺͕̝̥͚ ̸̬͜t̛͝͏̪̬̹̜a̖̤͘k̫̮͘e̻̮ ̨̧̝ͅc͙̱̰͇͍̭̯̬͘͠a̦̩͝r̬͙͔̘͖ͅe̤̭͉͎ ̧̱̙̲͉͎̮̱ͅo̬̱̝͇̫̖̬͞͠f̟͙͚̲ ͇̜̺̳̲͘ͅy̗̣̤̲̺̹͝ơ͎̭͘ụ̗͚r̘̱̠͜͟͝ ̵̜̙͚͉͔̺̣ḩ̸̪̙̦̝͇͉e̡̩͙̦͡ṟ̛͎̗̬͓͇o̷̯̯̥͎̘͟͝ ̩͜͝f̸̶̻̞͈̳̝̩̗̕r͖͈̯̥̻̕͢͝i̵͕͈̲̭̣̥͕͈͞ͅḙ̷̣̰̻͡n̵̬̺̥̭̖͍͟͢d̛͓̦̮̝~͇̝͕͞" He had said, and brought his knife back up to the doctor, and Henrik noticed there was now fresh blood on it.

"Why?.." Was all the doctor could say, before glancing down and the shadows enveloping his face.

And now all Henrik could do, was accept his fate..

"W̩̼̫̞̲͞h͘҉̡̲̣̤̖͕y̸̳̗̲̖͈̙̣̠?̨̜̦͈̙̻̞͡ ̸͍̺̙W̡̩̘̙̮͠ͅh̵͕̗̮̞̣̬y̹̝ ̶̪͈̩̹͉̝̰̥a̬͈̲̬̣m͔̪̣̘̫ ̪̗̣͉̦̣̞I͚͈̬͚̤͇͍ ҉̻̘d̸̵̦̰̭͖o̳̜͇̩̫̞̱̥͝į̵̯̩̟͇͙̣̥͟n̡̛͍͚̥̞̦g̕҉̥͙͜ ͓͜t̺͙̠͈̣͎͔͘h̵̶̛͔͔͇̣̞̲̠̜i̧͖̺̩͇̪̤̪s̛̭̪̗͇̼̪?̷̧̧̬̥̯̼͕ͅ" Anti replied, mocking what he said, the grin still staying on his lips.

"W̵̫̜̳͎͔e̶̼̗͔̼̝͖͡ḷ̨̧̝̤̠̠̠̼̰͡l̶͓͙̳͓͇͞.̖̭̜̠̱.̯̘̝̩̖̥̣̭̫o̥͍͙̖̻n͉̦͓̪̝͢ͅç͓̭̘̕e̝̝̣̳̲̹ ̨̱͍̺̖̣͞a̛̠̣̦̤̖͢g̷̥̺̗̜̘a͏̰̩͔i̤͍͙͕͝n͏̝͚̗̥̟͕̲ͅ,̛̩͔͕͖̗̦̳̫͝ ̴͇̠̘̠̞̪̝͡ͅt̷̖̭̘̯̰̤̯͕h̥a͔̺̬̦̱̘̹̠ṯ͔̦͈̫͓̲̻͟'̸̹̳̩̟̗̠̣̕͟s̢̫̰͚͓͢͢ ̳̳̘̤̹a̧̻̣̪͍̱͝ ̬̞͜l̥͈o̷̦̘͕͎͙͈͔͟ͅn͍̪͈̻̩͎̻͉͘͟͞g̝͍͓̠̕͝ ҉̟͙̻̳͢s̮͕̫͕̭͎̝͞t͈̬̝̻͔̺̖o̵̫͍̻̩̖̳͝r̖͙̫͠y̧̨̭̺̱̪͈̠̕~̧͕̜̻" Anti giggled once more before slitting the doctor's throat.

N̶̰̫͍͞o͈͉̯̘̣͜w͓͚̘̘ ̛͍͔̳̪̝͘i̯͍͓̝̗̤̩͡t̢̛͎̜̖̖͇̙̼͢ͅ'͏̨̦͓͢s̡̠̣͎ ̻̯̠͈͚̬͚͜o̳͘n͎͍̥͓̜͓͢l͉͞y͉͓̳ ̷͍͔̥̥t̞̥̹̯͕̳̱h̡̹̜̘̠̰͞e̡͕͇̘͕̮̘ͅ ̨̠m̼̹a̷̦̫̙̥̙̕g̤̯͕̯̥i̮͓̕c̶̨͔͕̜̥̗̦̘ͅͅi͟҉̼̝̪͈a̷̛̱̜͕͙̤̗͎̲̯͡n̸̢̩͓̯͉̩ ̢͖̫͖͓̙͙͈̦̕͜l̸̡̜̟̥̞͉̲e̟̜͘f̻̥͍̖͔͟ţ̡̦̮̞

C̵̛͙̮̝̺̯̜͙̪͡o̭̖̘̳̪̼̺̯n̫̹̩͓̗̗͝ş̛̻̙͚̤̰i҉̨̙̪͖d҉̟͇̹͎̱̠e͕̳̼͡r͏̵̡̻̱̤i̢̜̮̦̟͜͠n͎͕̤̲͢g̖̯͕̱͕̠̝͘͜ ̵͚̤̙n̵̰͔͚͚̱͉͍͢o̡̪̩̳̟͖̯̟͕͝w҉̙͇̰̠̦̫͘ ̦̲͕͈̝͝h͖e̢̳͎͕̤̠̱̻͝͝ ̪ͅk̪̣̹̺͚n̛̛̟̞̖̪o̳̬̰͖̫w̴̦̝͕͙͈̠̼̜s̸̴̨̝͔̳̮͖̻ͅ

Ṯ̸̩̩̻̦̯̰̩̘͘h̭̹̫̟a̗̥̹͕͘t̲͍̺̜͢ ̢҉̝͔̞̣̪͖̰i̸̱̠̕t҉̩͍̟͎͈̻̤̝͓'̞̭̝̟̱̗͍̗͜s̨̠̟̞͓̗͙ ͍̰̲̞̟̕͝a̵̴̺͕̩͍̤̻͎l̷̲̯͡ḽ̷̫̱̗̺͙̭͖͇͢

Ḫ̛͇̤̺̳̩͙͠I̧̲̻̭̝̯̙͙̱͕͚̝͓̹͎͇̰͟S̴̴̮̖̘̙͎̪͇̰̖̘͍̪̤̮͇̕͡ ҉̸̸̘̳͎̻̭̳̮͍̗͖̣͙͓̣͈͕͝ͅF̶̬͖̣̦̣͈̪̰̮͇̜̦̼̫͇̦̞͜͟͟͠A̶̷͏̪͇̮̠̖̫̳̯̹̺͈̳̳̕U͘͞҉̖̪̹̺̘͍̼̦͇̟̫̜̫L͜͡͏̸̣̗͉͓̮̣̪̰̥̘͓̱̤̝̦͉T̡͍̦̥̥͓̗̖͓͚͈͕͞͝ͅ


	34. What are you waiting for?

(b̷͔͖̼͉̯̫͢r̙̦̳̘͎̩̼̼͜o̡͚̝͔̻̺̜͡a͏̭̱̮͍̰̫̥͝v̠̟̝͙̯̻̻͖͜͢e̴̲̺͔͖̩r̭̙͉̞͍̻a҉̛͕͙̝͔͎̣͕g̡̗͞ȩ̞̟͟ ̨̝̙̤̖̼h̨̙̗͙̮̼̗̙͡ḁ̶̵̛͈̥̹̼͚ͅs̴̡͚̣͝ ̵̞͖͜l̸̦̗̬͍̭͕̳̕͠ͅo̡̩͖͍͇̤̱͙͓ģ̶͈͍̻͖̥g̹̫͞e͚͚͙͇̻͢͡ḏ̲̘̤͇͍͎͘͘ͅ ̛̗̣͍͞ǫ̠̗͠n̳̜͉.̰̯̫̙͞)

(ţ͙͇̖̠̺̳͉̕h̲̬̤̠̖͕͡ͅe̜͕̦̫̖m͍̩̪̮̪̕ͅa̩̱͙͜͝g͕͕̜̻̙͍̺̲n̤̝͉͖̣̹̘͙i͙̝̟͕͎͇͔͙̘͞f̛̼̺̭̹̭i̤͔̳̦͜͠c̠̙͍̝̝̙͝e̶̙̖͉͔͎̝͔n͏͚͉t̰͙̤̯̟̺͙̥ͅ ̢̝͕ḩ͎̫ą͚͓̩̜̞̲̥̭s̤̮͈͇͞͞͝ ͎͓̬̗̯͕l̷̲̬̺̟̻o͍̯ͅg̸̢̯͉̰g͏͏̰̫̰͚̖̠̮ḙ̟̱̪̝̬̹̦͍d̨̮͇͍̲̜̙̕ ̴̸̣o̴̭͔̫̦̯n̶͖̩̻͡.̷̸̡̯)

themagnificent: ...

broaverage: marvin?

themagnificent: yeah?

broaverage: you ok, dude?

themagnificent: yeah, just fine..

broaverage: are..you sure?

themagnificent: positive..

broaverage: well..i have an update from the hospital

themagnificent: what is it?

broaverage: jack is starting to wake up

(broaverage has sent a photo to the chat!)

(it's of jack in the bed partially awake.)

themagnificent: well, that's good

broaverage: marv, are you really sure your alright?

themagnificent: yeah..i'm sure

broaverage: if you say so..

broaverage: just know you can talk to me about what's going on if it is something, ok dude?

themagnificent: okay..

broaverage: good~

(b̴̺̬͕̪̥͔ŗ̲̰̮͍ͅọ̵̝̘͎̮͓̗̤͡a̦͙̲̭̗̞̠̞͟͠v̨̙̞͖͜e̜̲̜̦̖̹͝r͙̕ḁ̼͍͕͟g̵̤̲͍̫̘̮̟̠̱e̪̣͓̬̮͉̯̮̕ ̣̞̞̰͍̻̪̠͇h̶̶̺͉̜͇͔̹a͖͉̰s͓͚͓̦̝̘̭̤͘͠ ̶̴̝̗͎̺̳͎͉͕͠l̛͏̪̲͙̝̖͎ͅo̼̰̺̹͈̱̞̗̕g̠̮̤̭̞͎̭͙g̰̗̼̣ͅę̝̯̦͈̠͚d̡̗̼ ̧҉̨̲̥̦͙̰̘̗̞ơ̺͖̣̭f̨͇͚̼̘͍f̥̞̖̳͝.̸̛͙̲̙͓̣͚̪)

(b̜̭̹r͖̪̗̻̲ơ̶͙̱̞̼̘͉̮̝a̘̮̥̫̥̭̫͘ͅv̪̙̬͜ę̪̖͓͈r͍̠̭͝͡a͏͚̗̫̘̰̝ͅg̺͇̙͖̟̣̰̺͠e̵̴̤͢ ̡̲̞͜h̛͖̪̦a̴̭̮̱͇̟̯͎̞͘s̴̠̭̞̫͍ ͏͙̠b̫̗̗͔e̯̭̹̺̥̫͘͡ͅe̡̡̪͚̰̙̱ͅn̟̞̪̜͕̺͎̟̲͘ ͏͞҉̰̩d͔̟͓̳͖̜̗͍̺͡i̛͏̹̖͍̖̮̰̯s̸̯͕̩̯͎̥͜c̨҉͏͎̯o̼̯̘̰̙̣̼̱n̪͡n̝͖̠͔̞e̸̗͖̞͜c͓̳̕t͇̹̫͎ẹ̻̫̼͙̞d̡̹̺̫͇̭̩̺̯ ͎f̵̙̮r͟͏̻̹o̸̩̝͖̠̹͟m̛̛̟̣͙͓̰͇͍̫̕ ̟̪͓̝̹͙̭͙t̢͖͇̻̥̩̠ͅh̵̙̭̘͖̯̯̬͕͢͟e̲̱̻̘̜̖͢͜ ̡̯̫̭̺̜̟͔͝c̸͍̠̦̠̜͠h̷̘̳̲̪͉̱̕͢a̠͙̗̭͎̗͞t̞̩̻̲͞͠.̫̥̖̠̭̝̜͜.̙̕.̛̜͓̤̮͔̦)


	35. Harmless Glitch

s̴̘̣̠̪͙̙ͅu̸̝̩̳͚c̳̞̮̝̲̮͈͚̝͡͠h̴̨̰͍̥̱ ͏͓͇͔̳̱͇a͖̱̠̞̩͢͟ ̸̘̭̮̥̕w̹͖̤̭͓͢ͅe҉̛̬̣̭̙̩̠ͅa͚͓͓̼k͝҉̭̗̟͚̣̩ ̵̴̮y̹͚̱̮̮͢͠e҉̩̙̤̟ͅt̪̯͙̹̝̺ ̴̶͚̺̜̳c҉̰̼̫͞u̷͚̝̯͉͔t͍̱̙̖̙̘̤̲͠ẹ͍̲̻͞ ̡̝̝͈͜k̨̦̜̞͙͉͕̩͕̖i̷̟̝̻͈̠̬͕̩t̸̹̬t̲̠͠͞e̡̻̼̼͉̜̬͎͞n̨͚͇̝̟.̨͕̲̮͔̞͍.̡͏͚̞̤͉̯̖̺̖

i̷̪͓͇̤̼͜͞ ̵͓̬͉̼̝͠ͅw̵̹̥͕̮̟ͅo̥̼̖̼̝̗͖n̡̥̰̪̱̥̣d͞҉̴̦̼̩̗͇̤e̪̦͠͝r̷̝͔͜ ͓̹̣̬͍̱̯h̸̬̩̤ơ̺͕͍͖͉w̨̧̙ ̧̖̳͎̟̞̹̭ͅh҉̠̺̱̜̫̟̕e̷̲̤̰̜̬ ̵̻̠͟w̷̧̗̘̗i̴̙͔͓̣̣͜͠l͇̻̖̠̠̙̮̝͕͟ļ̨͔̝̞ ͉̞f̵̨̫̝͕̫͔̝̺̠͜a̧̹͖͇̰͕͖̞̰̕̕ͅr͢҉̤͖e̕ͅ ̬̫̙̮͟͠a͉̲̝̺̦g̵̞̺̙̜a̮̖͎͍̭͟ͅi̶̤͇n̷̨̥s̬͎̖̱̦̲͉͍t̖͖̳͘ ̠̙̙̺m̵̼̹̠̼̜̮e̖̗͍̜͞~̙͕̠̤̫̲?̮͖͝

q̷̛̺͉͡u̯̹͍i̵̟͕̼̤̜t̴̡̘͔͖̫̬͞e̛͏̶̱̬͕̥̝͇̰ ͖̰a̧̬̹̗̦̣̳̳͡ ͈͚̤͓͎͙̫̦͝͝p̢͇̭͕̫̯̣̩͢͡ḩ̧͏̱̯o̢̙̫̺̬n̬̬̙͠͠y҉̜͡ ̶̵͔̗͇m̷͓͓a̴͉̭̫̮̘̺̞͉͞g̻̖͟͡i̼̟͍̞̺͓̺c̴̙̘̤̼̙̮̺i͜͏̮ͅa̠̬̮̫̜n̵̴̼͓,̸͙̳͍͕͎̜̥ ̵̛̭̤̣̦̭̲̱̝͝ą̟͚̮̮r̘ȩ̝̭̺͖̳͖̙n̨͉͎̘̦̗͔̜͖'̯͈͞ṱ̪͓̼͢͢ ̛͈̲̖̘͖̮̭y̜̖̞̞͠o̶̞͚̹̘̠̺͉͕̼͝u̢̖̗̩?̧҉̻̭

w̴̥͚̱̙͖͘h̷̻̗̘͇̪̜̕ę̮̗̜̰̫̙͙n͜҉͔͎ ̶̧̖i̶̼̘̼̺̳͜'̘̥̦̳̦̦͕̕͠͡m̜̳͓ ̷̹̰̦̰͈͖͢d̷̡̝̮̖̰̠͝ͅo̢̲̥̯̫̞͜n͖̰ẹ̛̮͎͞ͅ ̥̣͕̥̱̼w̛̦͙̠͟͡i҉̴̠̫̺̼̬̻̥͜t͏͓͎̭͓̲̺͘ͅh̠͍͔͖̩ ̼̳̠͇̠̙ͅt̶̯̞̱̙̺͠h̵͏̱̙̬͇̜̘̘ͅe̫̪̣͓̳͎͜͡m̷̹͖̲̥̭̣ ̯͈̞̼̥̼͠ą̩̼l̷̶̯̲͕̹͍l̵̲̲͖̺̖͜͞,̛̲̪̥̩̪̣̟̙͜ ͉̼͖̘̲̣n̷͕̻͉̺̘̖͞o̹͚̞ ̞̯̪̣̱ọ̢̠͇̼̟̖͠n͏̖͉͚̣̗̭̯͠ͅe̸͉͇̝ͅ ͍͖͝w͔̰i͏̩͕͉̝̥͉͚͖͓l̷̵̖̭̟͎̲͢ḽ̘̺̯͈̝ ̜̻̬̕b̲͎͉̤͉e̞̻̣̙̯̼̙͞ ̡̩l̕͏͎͇̠̝͔̣͔͘e̢̺̰͇̬̞͔͠f͉̗̱̳͍t̫̥ ̷̹͇͙̝͈͝a̸̗͕͍ͅl̵͏͔̼̺̖͠i̸͕̥̲̻̝͡v̹̯̯͖͘͡e̥̞̼̣̻̺͎͟͞

a͏̛͉͔̠̝͈͓n̢͈̦̬̞͙d̙̫̺̯͟͝ ̶̷̟̺͖̳̖̘̲̺t҉̨̹̼̹̼̗̗̲h͔̯̱̠̬̣͢e̵̵̲̙y̵̼̞͕͈̗'̶̧̦͔͓̗̱̠l̸̡͓̪͓̹͝l̠̩̖̠͍̪̕ ̡̗͓a͉̭̦̠̗ḷ̞̯͎͉̻̟l̥̖̻̰͙͞ ͎s͍̯͝e͏̡̠̙̦̙̯̯̮͙e̶̟͖͜͞ ̸͈̥̭͉͉į̝t̛͉͘ ̗̞̟̙͡w̳͕͇a͍͚͞s̛̩̗̤ ̨̦̩̳͟a̧͔͎͜l̹ͅl̶̶̜̺̥ ̧̡̜̣̩͚̮̯h̻̳̭͎̪̖į̠̻̭̖̕̕s͉̥̠͞ ̸҉͓̗f̠̩̺̣̩̙͉̟ͅa̜̥̕u͙̙̕l̵̘̰̼̬̦͚̪̪t̳͞ͅ

Anti giggled in amusement as he glitched back into Marvin's room quietly.

The magician had stopped crying and looked up over at Anti at the far side of the room.

Anti grinned slightly as he stepped toward the magician as Marvin stood up from his bed and glanced at Anti.

As the glitch only took out his signature knife with a small smirk, "H̵̛͍̯̯̼ę̰̪̲͔l̷̴̢̦l̴͓͔͓̠̗̜͇o͇̫ ̙̼͠k̢̕҉͎͎̹͙̲ͅͅͅį̵̮̮̝̦͍̪t͏͉͇͉̗̩̝̻t̛͔̦̹e̴̼̻͎͠n̡̹̼~̸͔̝̯̺̠̹"

"Hey," Marvin replied casually as the glitch put the knife up to his throat.

"Ç̥̹̟̯͖͞͡o͝҉̹͎̜̻m̖̲̰̕ȩ̸͚̯̮̥̲̗̪͠ͅ ̴̱̬̦̗̞͎̥̥͖͢c̵̻̭̩̱̙l̜͙̘͞o̦͎̜̳͚͖s̶̛͔̯ḙ̕͜r̞̞̪̬̕͘ͅ,҉̘̲̞̰ ͏̻̮̥̼l̻̖͖̼͟i̗̙̙̬̜̲͉̣̫͞t̡̘̻͔̠̯t͏̸̱̼̘̫͕̺͉l̢͕͔̪̗̦e̶͚̼͘ ͏͓̳k͏͙̞̤̜͈̥͖i͍͖͍͓̣̝͞t͚̱̮͔̺͚̫͈̦͘̕t͎͍̩̫̹̦̥e̵̫̤n҉҉̹͉͎̹̦~͏̺̭̳̖̳̝͟͝ͅ" Anti purred as he stepped closer to Marvin and began to slit his throat,

When all of a sudden...

"A̧͚̦͇̤͙̭̕c̴̵̸̳͖͓͉͓̘̺͎̞͚͠h̷̲̤͔̞͍͈̼̠̹̺̰͍͕̫͠ͅơ̸̠̫̟̬ọ̗͚̖̫͇̞̼̩͉̙̗͟!͏҉͕͉̘̞̰̯̜͙ͅ" Anti sneezed loudly, causing his whole body to glitch.

"Now who's the one that sounds like a kitten?" Marvin teased with a smile as he pulled Anti in.

And that statement was true..he did sneeze like a kitten.

"S̴̻͚̙̘̘̮h̭̞̦̕͞-̷̼̯̬̩̘̲̗͡S̘̺̞̞͉̝h͇͍͕͡ṵ̘̲͘t̖͚͔͇͎̜͜͡͞ ̷҉̩͍͍̣̤̫u̗̤͇̣͘̕p̛̖͇!͓͖̖̟͔̥̣͘͢" Anti stammered, his face turning a shade of red as he glanced back at Marvin.

"Never~" Marvin replied, pulling him in for a hug, since he knew Anti was afraid of being loved or touched even.

"W̻̙̫̗̙͍͜͟͡h͏̸̗͈͟a̶̠̥͎͇̯͖͕͘͟t̤̦̜̼'̢̙͜r̶̷̖͕̘̠͖͍̣e̹̖ ̢͟͏̭̤̲̙͈̗y̴̷̻̖̮͇̮͍̞̱o̵͏̦̠͈u̩̥̖͚͇ ͏̖̩d͞͏͇̖͙̪̦̥͎̖ơ̭͇̦̯̟͜i̸̴̢͇̟̱͎̗̹̮n͏͕̝̘̯g҉̟̣͕̳̬͉̥̦͟?̴̻͇̕!̬̮͘͞" Anti exclaimed, glaring at the magician beside him.

"Hugging you, what else does it look like?" Marvin sarcastically responded,

"S̡̡̪̦ṭ̷͖̳̟̻͎͙̣͡͞o͏͏̮p̷҉̶̪̪ͅ ͙̲͢͞͠t̵̡̗̻͈̯̗̣̠̩ͅh͢҉̬̳a̸̵̻̹̺̜̺̭̠͇͠ͅt͖͎͖͚̱̕!̨̺͈̥̭" Anti stuttered, his face flushing more as he tried to push Marvin away.

Marvin only giggled cutely and hugged the glitch a little tighter, as Anti only sighed in defeat and finally hugged him back.

"F̸̷̖͔̺̠̕i̵̭̙̼͖͉̫̰̜͍̕n̟͖̙̫̦̖̜̟̩͝e͚̘̯̺̺̳ͅͅ,̨̼͜͞ ͝҉̲̦̫̣̘͉I҉̹͍̜̼͙̦͜'͓̹̝̰͍͖͉͟l̡̹̮̦͍̭͇̥͔̦l͉̩͓͟ ͓̠̟̳̖͎̖̱̳ļ̻̙̤̝͔͘ͅe̪̯͕̱̮̖̠̕͠t̘̻̫̬͚̩̝ ̛҉̡̬̝̲͓͔̯y̜ơ̶̧̞͎̺̙̼̜u͏̯̦̭͇ ̷͙͇̩̝̘ͅļ̸̠͈͇͈̺i̶͕̯͟͡v̞͕̤͚̫͞͠ͅe̸̘̦̻̟̺̖͘,҉̗̪͈̕͜" Anti muttered and sighed slightly.

"But..?" Marvin asked skeptically, there had to be a catch, right?

"O̸̶̠͉̱̳̱̱̺͡n̸̢̗̣̹̬̙͇̰͈̰ ̰̰̯̻̲ͅo͈̗͘n̴͟͏̰̺e̸̪̩̤͖̺͖̞͝ ̵͍̬͚̬̠̬̝ç̢̛͙̠͙̱̙ǫ̙̣̣̗͙̜͢n̴̟̪̞̟̼͈̳̻̱d͟͝͏̤̩̬̫̦i̷̢̝̘̝ͅt̶҉̙̗̯̮͚̗̬i̩̗̘o̡̝̰͍̥̦͙͜͜ͅn̷̬̜͕̮͈̰͜," Anti continued, looking over at Marvin in doing so.

"And what's that?" Marvin asked yet again as he tilted his head.

"Y̡̟͎̙̕o̴̯̻̗̳͚͉͜u̡҉͉͕̣͎̞ ̴̜̗͔̟̼͍͚a̷̢͚̘̪̞̖͓̗ͅņ̵͔̖̕d̛̪̼͉͖͓̖̦ ̶̛͓y͘͏͉̜͎̜̱̠͞o̶͟҉̺͇̝̥u̫̖̹̤̗ͅr̦̘̲̜̹͔ͅ ̪̙̳f̼̤̟̤̤̘ŗ̖͔͟i̦̺̙̟ͅȩ̺n̵̷̢̬̱̫͓̥d̩̖̮̹̗̗͟s̰̳ ̵̢͚̩͠g͈̱̞̺͉̥e̶̡̺͉̻̪̦t̸̺̮̺ ̛̰̻̖͎͍̻͍͝͝t̝̻̫͎̮̭o҉̜͖̙̫̟ͅͅ ̘͚̣͙̻̗̻͎͡l̴̘͡i̸͕̼͈̯͈͇̝̦v̠̼̲̝͚̲̩̼̬͝e̻̦͎͜,̖̺̳̖̣͍̩͞͡ ͍̻̞̣͘b̬̜̫̖͞u̡̨̦̲͈̲͚͢t̷̰̯̦̩͉͕͕̕ ̜̤͟y̢̰̼̻͙͢͟o̢̭̥͚͇͉͡u̴̙̱͓̭͕̩r͙̫̰͢͞ ̶̨̗̥̳̘̮̗̟̙h̯̠̭̭̲u͡͠͏̼̯̬̠̙͎n͍͚ṭ̷̡͚͇̜̪̼̫̮̯e̷̖̥͢r҉̷̺̰̹͉͉͕̤̮ ̷̗̦͡f̱̜̺̘͡͠r̷̬̩͚̭̖̕͢i̲̭̥͓̗̣̦̗͖ȩ̥͓̟̰̕͞n͏͉͍͍̬̻̺d̫̼̰̭͜ ̙̝͡s̤̲̖͠ţ̩̻̖͜į̛̯͚̥͔͔͕l̨̳͉̱͉̪͡l̵̛̳̦̟̪͙̺̺̹͉̕ ҉̯͔h̷̙̗͖̪̕͠a̦̥̼̯͠s͡҉͉͙̼̪̞̲̹̥ ̻̹̦t̶͔̜͚̭̹̦̝̜͓o͏̖̖ ͕̖̦̹̮͎͞ḏ̛̮͈̜̻̥į͓̙̱̩͟e̛̺͔̫~̧̤̫" Anti finished, as his small grin came back but a little blush was still tinted on his face.

"..." Marvin was slightly silent as he thought it over, he'd get his friends back but..Angus would still be dead.

"Deal," Marvin finally said, letting go off Anti finally and he held his hand out to Anti.

Anti only smirked and shook the magician's hand, with a small chuckle.

"Ṉ̶̩̲̠̯͖̭͠i̧͈͖̠͞c̛̰̜̰͕͖̦̝̬̕͞e̬̱͘ ͖̩̘d̵̖̪͓͇͡e̯̞̞͉͖͇a̢̬̟̯̭̞̯͇̣͢l̮̝̼i̸̼n̶̗̻̤͍̼̦͟g҉͉͍͞ ̼̯̠̦̝̖w̺̲͠i̡͔t̡̼̭̙͉͙͈h̴̫̝̖̪̤͕̬͜ͅ ̴̧̙̖̘̼̙̖̻y̴̫͚o̫̟̦̗͟͢u̶͕̙͓̣͙̹͔͕͉,̴̨͉̗̥͎̭͇ ̛̗̙͚̠͡͠k̶̢͇̰̻̭̰͈͠į̡̹̜̖͍͕̮̺̩t̶͖̫t̸̯̜̹͟͞ę̢̝͙̪̤͎̮n̟̞̮~̵҉̙̦̹̫͉̭̖"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did marvin make the right choice?


	36. Everyone is back

(r̭͕̝̟͟͜ͅe̬͟ą̷̖̣l̡̹̬͍̥ͅd̷̢͙̥͈̦̦o̮͎͢͡ç̳͕͚̜̺t͕̞͕̥̦o̵̞̬̻r̡̭͔̘̱̕ ̢̙ͅh̲̟͍̖̳͜a̢̠̹̠̱̪s̖͎̰ ҉̧̡̰͚̣͓̱̟̲b̫̩͕̜̼͠e̶̪̣̳͠e̶͖͞n͏̛̜͚̗̘̫̫ ̷̬̞̭͔̙r̮̱͇͕͉̫͘͞ę͕̺͚͈̪̳c̙̫̭̙o̗̰̘͔̯͖̠͟n̲̩̫̫̼̰n̺̠͓͙̱̝̳͚̬͠e̵͚c̴̦̗͉̪̗͕͢t̛̛͖̺̦͙̬̜̟͓e̟͔͔d͞͏̱̲̲̙̠͕͍!̭̬)

(r͏̤͉̻͖̰͕̫e̸̙͈̱̼a̠̖̮̬̟̹̪l̞͎̫̟͓d҉͚̤̪̩͠o̸͙̹̺c̨̦̫͈̥̳̙̕ͅt̷͎̥͎o̟r̟̙̰̟͖͠ ̹̳̲͟ͅḫ̶̭̮̝͔̲̟̺a̢͖̦̩͖͔͖͝͠s͎̰͚͜͡ ̶̡̮͚͔̰̭̰l̢̹̹̲̻o҉̜g̜͉̤͔͍̞͙g̷̳͇̥͞ę̨̦d̝̬̜͎͉̹ ̛͓̬͔͙͎̱̝ͅo҉̥̜̮̼̺n͔͔̱̬̱͜.͏̷̭̞̝̤͓̖̺.̶̡̫͓͎̳̘̰̪̘)

(j̴̧̣̫̯̪̠̰̬͜b̡̧̘m̛͕͓̥̭͚͚_҉̷̻̭͓͔̣̗̲ ̲͘͟͜ḩ͈̝̗͘͞a̖̤̺̦̹̗̜̘s̴̹͍̹͢ ̸̢̪͖b̵̧̩̺͎͇̪̙̜e̺͠e̶̢̤͚͓̰͚̳͈̺n̴͎̼͔͎͙͍ ̜͚̳̬͕̭̠ͅr͍̫͔͟e̟̖̥̼̱̤̩͠ͅc̨̯ͅo̵̩͍̯͔̥ͅn̷̨̰̬̹n̜̞͘e̹̰̦͖̲̭͘c̠͟͞t҉̰̮͎͓͍e̢̦̹͜d̛̛͍̝͕̥̪̻͢!͡҉̫̮̰͎͞)

(j̷̨̱͖͍͡b͙̪͎̼͈͈̟͚m̴͇̣̝̬̯͖͟_̡̗͎̞͍͟͡ ͔̯̗͙͎̩̹h̨̻̦̹̠͟a͚͖s̢̧҉̗̟͇͙ ̸̢̱̺̱͓͙̪̣͎̤ḻ̨̜͕̦̳̪̖̠o̧͚͇̻͓̜͕̞̩͟͠g̨͎̺g̯̭̺̲̠̱̬̜͜e̴̟̟̺͇͚͔̭d̫͍̹̕͝ ̛̗͠o̧̻̫̼̩͔n͏̙̲.͚̤̩̥)

(b͇͉̩̱̤̥r͠҉̛͚̬̹̭̬̖̻̭ǫ̗a̧̟͈̻͇̖̠̹͕̠͢v̶̵̫͉͎̮͎̲͇ͅe͎̺̥̭̱͞r͇̞̩͝͝a̧̯ͅg̡̘̱̮̗͓ę͞͏̺͎̳ ̵͖̦̠̰̳͉h̸͙̭̝̝͇͙͠ạ̧̟s̶̠̬͖͠ ̜̪̻͖̠͔̤͠b̧̮̞̗̼̻̻̕e͏̰̹̙͇͇̺͝e͇͍̼̰͉̻͕n̯̭̜͡ ̹̝͍͉̫͓̺r̶̛̖͓͍͎̪̜͟e̷̲̦̣̻̕͞c̛҉͈̟̞͕̻̜̺o͇̯̬̝̜n̡͙̮̥̟͝͡n̬͉̺͔̻͡ẹ̵͍̪͎͠c̨͔͉̲̜͢ͅt̪̯̼̱͈̥͟ę̡̖͙̬͇͎̤̹̻͞ḑ̗̟͎!҉҉̫͓̻̮̰̪ͅ)

(b̸̡̟̻͍̤̺̜ͅr̭̳̻͍͙͠ơ͍̭͙̜̬͞a̺̯̫̥̱͚͡ͅv̧̬̱̖̹̻͇͈e̟̥͇r̸̲͍̣̻̹͓͖͖̝ạ̟̕ͅg̩͍̘̺e͖ ͖͕̳͉͜͞h̸̹͉̰͉̯͘͠ą̷͖̜̼͈̟̤̞̱s̶̛̗̱͘ ̧̲̠̪̰̜͞l͎̳̲͞o̘̙͉̳̕g̸̮̖͎̣̘͕ͅg̵̣͚͉̙̙̠̮̭͟e̴̛͓̝̘͟d͏͎͖̘̝̺ ̵̢͓̩͕̠͎̭o̴͔͎̪͚̫̕͝n͕̕͞͞.̶̨̺̺͍̠̮̖̯ͅ)

jbm_: my head hurts like hell..

realdoctor: ...what ze fuck happened?!

themagnificent: well..

jbm_: marvin?!

themagnificent: yeah?

jbm_: are you okay?!

themagnificent: i'm fine

jbm_: oh thank god

jbm_: just know i still love you okay?

themagnificent: okay..

themagnificent: i love you too

themagnificent: but you don't have to get too worried

realdoctor: ...of course we do! you almost died saving all of us!

themagnificent: at least henrik understood the situation..

jbm_: yeah, you wouldn't be here if anti would've killed you!

themagnificent: yeah, well..i think i'm safe for right now

jbm_: sure marv..

themagnificent: i'll be fine

jbm_: still don't believe that

jbm_: but just know i'm here for you

themagnificent: that's what chase said too

themagnificent: i'm not sure who to go to anymore

jbm_: then you can go to me or chase! since we'd listen to what you have to say!

themagnificent: sure you do

realdoctor: and i would listen too!

themagnificent: ...

themagnificent: i'm just going to have some time alone

jbm_: okay marv

realdoctor: stay safe!

jbm_: and be careful

themagnificent: i will

(t҉̣̜͓͎͈̖͔͝h̞̼̘͈̥͚͍̕͡ͅę͉͈͟m̵̗̭̮̼͔ͅa͕̳̘̜̭̯̰͓͠g̸̡͔̣̤̥͚͈͖̠n̨̘̤̮̥͕̯̜̮̤i̢͓͚f̲̺̱̱i̴̬̜c̨̡҉͚͍͈̖͖̳̜e̞̼̺̙̖̯͕̣̱̕n̸̛̻̬̤̮̬t̰̗͍̠͡ ̢̯̤̗̺̣̙͞h͏̯͈̙̗̹̠͜͞a̸̡͓̦̪͓͔͇s̸͓͟ͅ ̙͡l̶̠͈̱̝̰͝o͜͞͏̮̲̱ͅg̨͉̟̤͈̹͎͞g̦̦̻̰̪͢ę̗͖̯͇̞̹d̢̨̼͈̱̮ͅ ̴̟͖̮͜͞o̭̜̲̼f̛̝͖͠f̸̺̜̺̮̫͓̭̥͞.҉̧̮̫̤͓̜)


	37. Everything is normal

(t͚̗̹̥͈̥̦͉h̝͎͔̟̕͡e͈̻̳̹̪̕͠m҉̟̖̗͍͙̝a̟͇͢g̸̴͏̝̜͔̬̞͎ṇ͖̥͔̻̺̳͔͞i̢͈͎̺̝̯͉̭͖̜f̵̩̩i̡̮̩̬̱c̞͍̞̤͎͖̲͚e̡͈͈̱̮̠̯̗̱̺͝n̶̩̞t̵̴͈̰̘͇̩̝̦̜ ̷͓̯̮̰͙̜̗͠h̴̡̝̺a̷̧͕̱̰̣͓͎̩̙͝s̻̦͎͕̹͓͟ ̲͓̠̺͎̻ͅl̢̖̯̲̣͕͙o̸͚̣͇͘g̣̮͈̰͚͞ͅg̶͈̲͜e̞̰ḓ̢̛̛̱̱̤͕͚ ̧̖̗̤̤̹̕ǫ͙͙̤̜͍͎͎̣n͎.̨҉̡̳̞̻̰̞̯ͅ)

jbm_: marv!

realdoctor: are you alright?

themagnificent: yeah..i feel a little better

jbm_: a little?

realdoctor: are you sure?

themagnificent: positive

themagnificent: don't worry about me though

jbm_: why wouldn't we?!

realdoctor: it's our goal to keep a eye on our fellow egos!

themagnificent: but why me?

jbm_: because i love you!

realdoctor: because your my friend!

themagnificent: ...

themagnificent: alright

themagnificent: i'll take your guys' word on it

jbm_: yes!

realdoctor: good choice

themagnificent: but besides that, has anyone seen chase?

jbm_: no, i haven't since a few days, why?

realdoctor: yeah, i haven't seen him either

(b̴͎̙̦͟r̸̳͈̻̲͍̪o̷̶̶͉̯̺̱ą̟̤̦̺͇̤̰v̼̣̮̮̟͠ͅȩ̺̜͎̤r̛̖͓͉͓̟̞a̯̭g̯͔̪͉̦͚̖̹e͙͔̳ ̤̺̭̥̠͖̦̯͟ͅh̛̠̫̠͈a̷͉͇̬̙͠͝s͍͉̞͎͍̟ ̷̴̨̺̣b̡̤̕ͅe̞e̡̱͍̱̹̗͓̩̕n̞̼͈̩̖͝ ̗͕̠̹̟̭͉̭d̷̜̭̼̟̦͓͝ͅi̫̲̝̦̠͜s͏̵͕͈̞̗c͓͟o̢̙̣͎n̝̺͕͎̞̯̪n̡͕͕͠e̷̡͉̣c̛̗̮̟̟̼͖̝t̵̢̙͚̻͉̗̭̙̹̯e̜͇̥̭̱͔͝ͅḑ̛̬͓͟.̳ͅ)

themagnificent: i think we have our answer

realdoctor: oh god..

jbm_: what?

themagnificent: what is it?

realdoctor: i just heard a gun shot from down the hall


	38. What's happening now?

realdoctor: oh no..

jbm_: what?

themagnificent: what is it?

realdoctor: it's chase..

realdoctor: he shot himself

jbm_: oh..

themagnificent: with what?

realdoctor: with a real gun

themagnificent: oh

themagnificent: i figured

jbm_: wait a minute

jbm_: why did everyone start dying again?

themagnificent: not sure

realdoctor: well i wouldn't say everyone

themagnificent: yeah

realdoctor: um..i'll be right back

themagnificent: okay..be safe

jbm_: be careful hen!

realdoctor: don't worry, i will

(r̡͉͙͍̭̭͙͍̫ȩ̰̭̫͓͔͓͇̯͎͞a͈ͅḷ͖̪͘d̡̘̳̺͚̻̥͖̖ơ̲c͟҉̬͍̤͚̮̹̼̭͝t̡̳̬̝͇͘ǫ͟͏̻̼̼̭r̙͚̱̝̦ ͏̝̺͞h̸̺a͏̧͇̝̼͉̖̫͈̺̯s̖̳̳̟̖̰̮̙ ̴̭̹b̴̴̞̣͟e̩͓̯̫̦̝͈̫̗e̼͘͜͟n̲̙̠̹͕̭̪͘ ͎͈̣̖̳͇͜͝d̪̟͢͝i̱̟̩̬̲̭͕͖̩s̻̠͉͍̪͖̜͜c̨̝̻̗̲̜̕ͅo̵̧̻̦̩͚͘n̨̰͇̬̹͈͎͝ṋ̣̭̜͝e̳̼̘̳͞c̴̢͕̼̟̯̮̫͖͡ͅt̲̻̙͍͜ḙ̶̺̘̣̩͜d̵̷̙̖̼̠̗ ̨̱̮͖̤͙͖̤̹̗f̟̘̥̩r̸̮̠̼̫̺͚̪̤̖͠o̴͖̘̤̟͢m̶̤͉̼͇̤͢ ̶̛̞̼͎̫͡t̙͙͜h̴̷̙͈̩̫̻e̤̣̗̩͚̮̝̻ ̨̺̬c̴̻͈̫͖͚̞̜̙h̴͏̜͎̦̲̣̱a̭͇t̸̛̞͍̝̰̟̮̜̘ͅ.͉͙̮)

themagnificent: wait

themagnificent: now what's going on?

jbm_: i dunno

jbm_: but i don't like it..

themagnificent: i have a certain glitch is behind this again

jbm_: yeah..

themagnificent: jackie? you okay?

jbm_: just worried about whats happening

jbm_: but i'm good

themagnificent: oh okay

a̷̯̹̣͜s̷͎̮̟͠ ̭̹̦͍͉͙̪̗y̵̨̗̻̤͈͎͟o̷͚̱̳̪u͚̥̠͜ ̜̬̪͍͖k͍̝n̺͞o̡̢͍̥͇̲̥̠̲̰w̴̫̰͈͠,̥̪̝̞̩ ̶̷̝̞̙̳̝m̳̲̥̤͞a̶̭̟̭͓̻͖͖͟͡g̵̮̪̭̕ͅi̞̼̻̗͝ͅc͇̺i̬̬̱̫̩͔͠a̶̺̼͈̥̟̲̳̣n͖̺͕̱̫̭̺.͍͍͚̹͍̪̠ͅ.͔̩͖͚̳̮̞͔̕.҉̷̯̖̣̙̜̰͎͚ͅ

t̡҉͈̦͕̦̥̗̥ḩ̸̗͡e̕͏̮̼r͓͕͜͟e̟̣͔͓̪̬̕͝ͅ'͇͎̰̹̰̮̝͠s̟͍͝͡ ͈̟̦̟͘͠a̵̢̦l͙̦͓͍̭̕͟w̥͇̕͜a̧̜̼ͅy̸̬͕̞̣̰̤͇͜ͅs̼̬̮̗̳̹͢͠ ̤̫̲̗͚͍̘͠ͅa̡͏̣͈ ҉̤̪͚̮̠͈͙̱͇p̶̭͈̟̦̰ŗ̯̟̠̺͡i̧̡̡̜̖̞̮͕͎c̡͙̭͡e̹̣͔͎̘̮̺͖͜ ҉̨̞͚̙̰̭̮w̠͔̩̟̦͕̭͜h̠̣͔͙͖͚̖̫͠ẹ̛͉̯͇̦̩̳n̡͏̙̙̪̗̳ ̯̮̟̜͈̪̹m̭̙a͎͉̖̬͘k̨̙̹̼̝̜̘͉̕i͏̭̫͚ͅn̜̗̻̦̱̥̪g̨͏͇̮͕͖̬ ̫̣̩̗̙a̭̬͇͜͝ͅ ̤̳̭͓̠͓̤d͔͉͟ͅe̜̙a̢̞̙̱̟̥͠l̻̗͖̳̠̱̗ͅ ̫̪͢w̱͉͉̝̰̤͡i̡̮͎ͅt̵͓̰̞h͇͕̤̣̭̪͚͓̤ ̱͚͓̺̣͡m̼͚̗̳̥̙e͇̜̣͔͈̣̟͘ͅͅ~҉̘̫̙͚͞ͅ

jbm_: marvin?

themagnificent: yeah?

jbm_: i heard a scream come from henrik's lab..

themagnificent: what'd you do with him anti?

jbm_: and what happened to him?

w̸̨̢̬̝̯͉̱̟ȩ̹̯̠͈̞̞̻͠ͅl̸̢͇̮̝̹̱̼̩l҉̜̲̬̯̞͠,̲̗̞̰̱̬̭ͅͅ ͚͔͎̰̯̱̯̙͝ḑ̼̤͕̹͇ͅo̷̸͔͇̼̮͢ṋ̣͘'̣̲̙͉͓͍͙ͅt͕̥ ̭͖̦w̛̦͈̪̞̙͕ơ̡̱̪͕̰͎͉̣̺̕ͅr̝̪̳̣̟r͏̯̭̘͈y̥̲̫̩̯̻͈͝͞ͅ ̫͈̝̼̩̗͙͡i̶̡̻͚̫̪̙̻͖̻'̺̟̥̬͕͘͘͠m̸̢̠̠͖̱̹ͅ ̢̙̹̻̤̜n̶̛͉̖̬̝̥̲̗o̥̫̥̗̫̬̞͝t̩͜ ͔̦̫̭͍͎̮̗͢g̱̠͕̕͠o̵҉̤i̶̘̻͠n̶̨̛̺͉̤̭̘̜̞̲g̕҉̱̟ ̼̩͔͓t̕͏̭͞ǫ̫͉̤̟͈̯̬͎͜ ͍͇͙̪͙̠̤̱̩k͎̦̤͕̘̺͍̕i̦͉̜͚͈͙͕͞l̼͉͇̪͖̝̣͢͡ḽ̞͈̫͟ ̧̞̦͍͚̦̰͈͢h̡̛̠̱̭̘͇ͅi̸̸̛͉̹̦m̠̖͙̥͠~҉͏̟̟̣̣͉̜

i̩̼̮͞'̥̤̘͈̩͘m̸͉͖̤̞̻͟͝ ̶̙̞̭̭̥̟o͔̯͕̺͔͕͖n̶̸̙̜̞l̡̻͠y̛̯̻̹̱̕ͅ ͔̻͘m͏̷͎̱͝a̪̭̼͎̹͡ͅk̗̲̥͇̫͡i̢͎̟͔͎̦ņ̷̱͈̣̠͔͕͍͚͝g͖̘̣ ̛̯̪̙̳̫̪̯̞̝͟h̵͟͏͎̥į̹̖̯̩̤͢m̴̧̠͕ ̙̼̼̝͔̘b͡͝͏̮e̢̠̝̘̹̲͢͜t̗͓̦͈͙̝͠͝t̡͝҉̱̹͇͖̺̮e̬͖̭̳̯r͏͓͎͕̹̰̲͓,̕͝͏͙̞̦ ̸̖̹̞̲̘̖͖͓l͈̞i͍͓̣̠̖̳̥͙k̳̙̰͢ę̸͙͙͚̖̪͢ ͏͔͜h̛̟͎̣̕e̴̶̴̪̰̳̜̹̱͖̬ ͏̯͕̫͠w͇͍͚̬ạ̛̼ṣ̴͎̦͔ ̺͓̥̰͠o͏̖͎̝̹̭͟͟r̸̷̝̣̦͜i̴̡̙̗͖̹g̣͍̞̪̞i̷̥̖̰͡n̡̥͔̣͕͚̭̹͘a̩̯̖͚̖͈̕͘l̷̢͖̠͇̝̖̣͙͍͇l̳̗y҉̩̻͜ ͏̡̬̥̤͚͘s̷̼̮ͅu̲̤̫͞p͕̱̦͚p͙͇͍̰̦o̮̣̣͜s̢͈͈̜̜e̘̹̳͎͠d͓̘͍̼ ̢͇̤̦̤͉̭̗͈ͅt҉̸͇͎̙̗͓̱̺o̷̧̩͔̣̗̠͎ ̶̪̟͜b̹͉̝̼̥̟͕̗͓e͖̹̘̱̰͔̮͠͠͝~̠͍͈̰

themagnificent: ...what do you mean?

jbm_: ..what?

w̴̟̬̣͔̭̗̞͙̦͟e̠̯̗͉̟̮̩̤̖l͇̥̘̝̩̱͜ļ̷͙̩͉̮̝̤̠͠,̶̯̤ ̨̛̳̫͍̺̼̬̫y̴̝̟͜ơ̡̮̠͔̯̞̻̩͇u͔̠͔̥̰̬̟̥̕'̘͍̗̟̼͔̞̜͍͝l͏̧̦͖̤̪̕l̫̬̕ ̷̜͓j̸͏̼͉̝̰͕̪̼u͇̲͔͎͔̯͔̫͞ş̸̳͍͎̯͔̭̯t̻͖̝ ҉͖̪͕̱̙̹̤ͅh҉̢͙͉͉̻a̶̺̝̫͎̜͇͡v͜͏̗̫̤e̴͔̺̙͎ ͇̱̲͇̦͎̝͘͝t̴͉̕o̱͈̯̭̦͡ ̵̨̠̲̗̻͓̹g̴̛̦͙͈o̸̕ͅ ̢͎̬͈̜̪̰s̢̼̙ę̹̘͎̫͝e͔͍̗̣͜͠͞ ̙̞͍̯̫̙̕͞f̵̲̖̣̟͕̗̙ͅo̯̥̥̻̱̥̲͢r̵̴҉̪̜͔͓̭̬̘ ̸̙̣̲͜y͎̦̰͖̖͘͠o̶̬̭̠͎ͅu̷̠̪͚̫̺̠̭͇̝r̩̝̞̩͖͇̪͕͠͡s͏͝͏̥̙̯̦ͅͅe͖̰̯̰̲l͖͈͚̕͠v͜͏̛͔̯̲̼̻͉̜ḛ̛̪s҉̳̻̰,̸̲̳̗̺ ͉̤w̷͚͈̘̳͇o͓̜̙͕͎̖̩ͅn҉͇̻̼'̡͏͖̠̝t̨͓̤͓̯̣̭̘͟ ̛̼̟͍͇̫͕̭̻ͅy̞̬͟͠ơ̯̪͉͟ų̩̫̠͙͚ͅ?̛̜̻͉̼̤̱͉͚̟

jbm_: ...i guess

themagnificent: guess we're going on our own

jbm_: yeah, i was gonna go with anyway

themagnificent: so it's settled

themagnificent: we're going to go see what happened to hen

į̼̳̻̳͎̲̫̭͍͠'̫̮̲̠̘̫͟m͏̵͕̜̺ ̨͖̙̘̤͡͡s͙̝̯͍̖ͅu̶̴̘̜̭̣͓̹̙͡ͅr͏̲̺̜͇̩̱̟ͅe͟͏̩̜͚̺̯ ̨̤̼̤̝y͔͙͈̗͙̟̹ͅo͏̨̼̗̪u̬͇͙͉͕̯̪̘͘͝'̡̧̲͠ḻ̙͍͍̫͓̠͟l̯̟̥̕͢͞ ̖̺͍͔̥̱̬͉͝l̤̣̫͕̙͈i̷̸̲͇͖͝k͎̰̹͙͉͔̘e̴̸͔̠̝̯̗͜ ̛̦̻̕w̡͎̙̹̯̹h҉̢͉͓̣͈͢a̶̶̡̬̱͔̜͉t҉̜͍̺̦͎͓̠ ̟̩͓͟y͇͠ǫ̤̜̪̱̳̦̳ṵ̦͚̺͎͓ͅ ͟҉͖̞̞̼̪̼͖̜s̜̞͚̪̦̬̭e̵̟̯͢e̮͖~̨̲͝

themagnificent: and i'm sure you'll like seeing us suffer

jbm_: you just like ruining our lives, don't you?

a̶̞͉̹͖̱͞n̰͍̞d̵͕̻̼͜ ̧̗̬͇̫̭̹̣̲ͅi̧͏҉̺̹̜̭̠'̯͔͔̕͝m̥̰̟ ̢̡͈̖̳̥s̢̧͉̞u̷͖̞͚͓̟̫͡r̨̼̦ȩ̹̱̗͍̮̩͞ ̢̱̟̲̫i҉̢̲̩̠͇ ̗͎w҉̠̩̕͟i͏̢͖̹̯͎l̴̟̠̗͍̟̫͜l̬͞ ̹̲̮͍͠ͅt̰͎͞o̡̤͈͇̟̺̬̪͡͞ǫ͕̫̩͔~̢͔͍͙̬̞̭͚̦

jbm_: guess we're really gonna do this..

themagnificent: yeah..i'll see you then

jbm_: whatever happens, just know i'll always love you

themagnificent: alright

themagnificent: i love you too

(t̸̨̛͔̹̱͎̳̪h̵͇͇͈͈͓̱͍e̥̱͡m̵͟͏̣̩͍̖͇a̯̯͇̫̤̖͚̦̣͜g͎̱ͅn̮̺̥͟i̴̹̮̘͚̩̲̬̱f̧̞͎̩̼͚̦̭͝i̷̛͖͓͔ç̷̨̳͈̩̗̜͕̖ę͙̖͉̞̖͉n͚̘̙̦̘̩t̗̦̬̘̥͕̮͞͞ͅ ̷҉͙͈̱̺̞͚̝h̺͍͍a̧̼͎̺̫̥̼͈͡s͕̣̣̳̩͎̰̙̥͘ ҉̱̦l̷̙̠̯̝͞o̪̹͔͉̠͙͎͜͠g̴̭̩̟g̭̥̪̬͓͍̜͉e̶̼̻̩͓͜d̴҉̺̺͔ ̷̲͍̼o҉͎̤̲͕̺̲̭̲͞f͙͍̻͍̖̻̬͔f͎̰̰͈̕.̗̤̺)

(j̨͚̫͎̼͜͠b҉̼m҉͖͕̮_̵̷̫͈͎̭̪̤͚̹͝ ̼͕̰h̛͎̗͖̰a̞s̶͓̜̯͍͘ ͎̘̰͎̭̥͟l̞̺̣̼͜o͏̷̖͙͉̘̲̲͙͇͢ͅg̝̼̞͝g̵̺͔͇͕̰̕e̮̼̺̝͉͈̤̕d̡͍̲̞̞̮̻͎͖ ̷̵̺̫̖͉̺̱o̢҉͉̭f̶͍̼̹̲̯͇̕͝f̪̞͇͓̻̹.̙̫̭̣͓̤͉̯)


	39. Go then, see where hope takes you

n҉͚̳̹̣͍̟̜̥o͍̠̖̹͉̰̭͞w̻̰͔̳̳͕̕ ̴̛̹̖̘̹͉͙̼̠͜t̸͚̪̪̮h̖̕e̬̘͓̥̰̣̖͎̕ ̟͟͡d̜͖̭͓̤̻̘͢͢͢ͅo̪̘̰̞ͅc͚̼̕͡ț͍͝͝o̶̼̞̯͖̦̣͘r̞̭̫̠̩̳ ̷̡̟̹̙̞w̩̟̗̫̖͔̼̳͞o҉͏̠̗͙̳̤̺̠͝r̨̻̹͠k̸̡̦̲̯̫s̵͏̼ ̗̜͕͚͚ͅf̶̨̼̻͍̯̺ǫ̫̩͞r̫̦͞ͅ ̘̲̺̼͜m̵͓̞̼̝̞̣̘̫͢͟e̸̛҉̭̭̖̭̪

a̶̹̗̘͜͡ͅs̡̳̤̩͓̯̲̫͡ ̶͈̖͙͟͟o͓͔̙̙̯̞͓̜n̵̨͕̪͙͍͠e̷͘͏͓͎̻̻̬̠ ̥̫̜̹̬̟̭͇͓͞o̴͇̺̫̣̕͠f̷̻̬̺͟ ̣͙͉̲͓͔̝͠m͓̭̯̹͓̯̲͡͠y͏̗͙͎̹ ̶̶̭͟p̭̰̮̤͉̰̳u̸͢҉̟̱̺̠̩̱p̱͈̯̪̟̫͉͎͡p̸̻̲̩̺̜̹͠e̷̖̜̹͈͞t̷̶̜͕̖̠̰̫͇s̴̮̙̦

Marvin held in a breath as he and Jackie raced down the hall toward Henrik's lab.

They both stopped and paused when they reached the door to it, and sighed then glanced to each other steadily.

"Are you ready?" Marvin asked, looking over at his..boyfriend, with a determined smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jackie commented with a light grin, as Marvin only nodded and opened the door in front of them.

And they were definitely not ready for what was behind that door..

Anti had turned on Henrik, injecting him with a sharp like syringe with an oddly green liquid, and in a instant their grins faded.

The glitch turned to the others and smirked while pulling the syringe out, "O̷̲̫͓͡ḩ̷̴͈̻,̡̖͚͓̕̕ ̯̳̦̤͔͙̖l̪͘͞ͅo̷̗̲͉̖͠o̴͎̼͚̫̟̱͇k̴̫̲͓̺̦̭̗͡.̪̲̼͍̭̼̯̕ ҉̥̲̦̹̝̱ͅͅy̦̮̯͡͞ͅo҉̴̼̱͈̥͇u̫͍̹̘̞ͅṛ̟̦͎̠̝̜̠͡ ̢̯̦̠̦̥j̱̞̫̺̘͕̦̘͠ų̷͇̖̱̳̱̭͈͠s̴̱̺̝̯̘͚͍͠͠t̵͖̯͘ ̸̹̱̪ͅi͟͡͏̺͓͕̫̻̲n̮͇̝ ͏̰̺̘̦t̸̼͖̗̳i̤͎̫͔̳m̳̠̟̗̠ͅe̴͇̠͢ ͙̗͉͎̯͓ͅf̹̞͝͠o̵̱̼̬͔̭͕͞r̸̢̰̤̘̙̹ ̷̢͉̱̖̩̜t̖͎̹͎̩͢͡ḩ̵͏͚͉̻e҉̷͔͖̮̬̙̳͢ ͎̬̖̤͝s̸̗̫̹̖̦̺̮̻h͚͉̬̻̖o͇͔͔̠͔̮̦̣̕w̶̷͇̥̬~̲͈̼͠"

"Henrik!" Marvin cried out, rushing over to the doctor with worry and shock in his expression.

The magician sitting down next to Henrik as Jackie ran over to them afterwards.

But, Henrik only held a small smile on his face as he took out a medical tool like scalpel, as he pulled on his medical mask.

"Ze doctor is in~" He spoke as his smile got bigger underneath the mask, getting up and stepping toward Marvin.

"S-Schneep?" Marvin yelped, as he got forcefully pulled to the ground with slight ease by the doctor.

"And I have a new patient in," Henrik said, kneeling over to the magician slightly, as Marvin only flinched.

"What?" Marvin stammered, looking at his former "friend", as the doctor started to laugh.

Henrik didn't say anything now as his laughter filled the room, towering over the magician as he put the scalpel right above his chest.

He made a incision into the magician with the scalpel, stabbing him roughly as he began to bleed out as Marvin let out a scream.

Jackie ran over to the two, with surprise in his face as tears began to form in his eyes, "Marvin!"

The glitch's giggling in the back joined the doctor's, "Q̸͙͉̝̤̞̕u̢͈̰̪̜i͏̥͈̟̬t̴̺̱͓̮̼͞e̡̞̪͙͇͍̲̫ ̛̖̩a̳̞͚͘͞ ͠҉̮̠̮͎͉̙s̹̯ͅh̘͎̝̲̜͉͉͞o͓̺͝w̝͍̭͎̳͘ ̦̦̹͍͚̰͍̲y̠̦̲̼͔͓ͅo̰̟̺̜̗͇u̹̠̗̮'̧͠͏̤͔v̗̟͕e̶̼̞͈̺̤̥͘ ̷̰̖͖ͅp҉̣̗̪̝̥̱̳͕͞͠u̸̶̬͖͈̘̳̖͇͍t̛̤̦̻͠ ̟̜̺͓͙̹͟͠o͕̬̙̜̺͙̱̼͘̕͞n͎̘͙̬̩͕̥̗̩,̴͝҉̩͙̤ ̸̸̭̞̰̗̟d͝҉̧͖̪̖̞̭͇ͅơ̴̲̦͚c̹͖̩̺͜.̡͙̬̮̪̻̹͕.̨͉͘͘"

Henrik tore off his mask, his laughter echoing throughout the house, his smile growing, the doctor eventually descending into madness.

As Marvin had already fallen unconscious minutes later..

"No!" Jackie shouted, turning and looking around for Anti.

But the glitch had disappeared already also.

N͎̭o̸̳̥̳̘̕ ̴̻̳̣̺̫͉̩ơ̸̖̟̕n̸͓̱̝̦̟͝ẹ̗͈̖̟͙͈ ͏̛҉͇͎̝̭̤͖̠t̟͍̱̫̣͢ơ̖̰̖͠ ̷͈͢͠s̗̭̙̮͚̘̟a̳͙̝̘̯̦͇̯͔v̼̰̮̠̲̞̕ͅe̟̗ ̧͙̲̘̹̙̫y̕͞҉̱̼̼͚o͓̖̰ͅu͏͖͙̟̖̲̰͇͍͇ ̳̙̠ͅn̢̳̝̻͜͢o̧̘̺͎͇̝̠̫̳̖w̨͈͉̼̮,҉̨͔ ̮͕͔̮͚̞h͓̲e̸̝͚̫̖͇̮͟ͅr̵͙͈͔͔o̦̱̥͕͡~͏̩̻͙̩̖̯͇̙̲͡

"No, this is a͈̞̖̫̪͝l̩͔͓̦͍̘̻l̕҉̪͚ ̦̘̗̼̹͝y̸͖͓̲̠͈̙̝͉o̸̴̯u̗̝̠̜̟̩̻r̨͕̼̺ ̡͚͍̟͓̼̝̜̪͞f̦͟a̪̞̻̱̦͔̲̖ư̱͚͉̜͈l̷҉̫̟̥̮t̵̪̹͓̠̱̺̹͡ͅ, Anti!"


	40. He's waiting for you

n̡̬̰̩͠o̷̘͓̣͍͓͕͚͡,̶̪͇̗̯͠ ̵̸̘̜͙͍̙͇̕ṭ̹̼̦̗̟̙͔͜h̵̡̼i̧͙̜̼̳͇͞ͅs̡̼͈͔ ̹̼̺͇͓̰̩͉i̢̫͜s̢̩̞̻ ̱̦͓̗͞ͅa̴̡͖̟̙̗̼͉l̙̲̮͎͙͉͕̕l̨͖̻̙̜̻̜ ҉̯̮̠͙y̷͎̪͈͞o̸҉̭͓̹u̷̴̖̱̪r͏̷̯̣̜̞ ̰͈͇̙f͍̫̼̳̕a̜̠̦̳͘u̞̬̫̩̞̭̰͉̩l̡͙̰̘̭̥̕͡t͓̼̭̺̲̱͔͟ ̛̜͕̬̞͇̪͚͢h̰͢͡e̵҉͓̲͙̼͎̟ͅr̡͍̲̤̙̲͙o͇̖̪̠͓͢

a̵̢͕͔̣̣͈͞l̨̛̛̦̠͚̠̗̖̺͖̖̟͍͚̲̦̙̖͖̠l̸̠͉̰̙͖̭̤̝̱̲̭̹̞͘͝ ̶̛̤̘͎̣͙͎̰͕̪͈͚̟͚͜ͅY̴͝͞҉͔̬̣̜͖̭̻̼ͅO҉̮̩̜̻͖͇̼̮Ư̴̸̧͓͔͚̟̞̰͞ͅR̡̗̮͎͇̜̦̰̘͠ͅ ͏҉͏̶̴̮̪̻̫͚͍̺̫̝̪̼f̵̧͉͙͕̯̻̘͈̦͕̱̦̮͔̲a̢̦̟̪͉͔̭͕̙͕̰͓̙̺̘͉͠ư͉͕͔̞͟͟l͓͕̥̭͉̳̤͕̭͕̠̳̺͟͟ț̸̢̪̯͢ͅ

y̸̖̣̜̣͢o̴̶̭͇̲̥͖̣͙u͢҉̧̺̙̮̰̖ ̙̣̣̮̳̱̦͝ͅc҉̭̪͓̟̭̩͎͟͡a̢̡̛̹̱̠͓̭u̷͚̼̙̞̹s̨̻̜͇̯͔e͎̕͝d̴̷͇͚͍̟̰̥̤ ͏̸̪̝a̩̪͉͈̗̥l̨̲̯̯̘ļ͍ ̧̫̜̬̺̦̻o̵̩̹̦̺̲̳̕f̵̶̤̹̳̞̜̤̟͞ ̫͍͇̻̫͘͟͝t̙̩̘̪̣̖̭h̨͔̤̜̫͔ͅi̶̜̣̘͉͚̦̱͠ͅͅs̵͚̻̱̘͢

Anti giggled, reappearing in the living room of the house without Henrik or Jackie knowing.

Meanwhile, the doctor and the hero were already quite busy.

"No, no, no.." Henrik muttered, realizing what he'd done to Marvin, his grin and corrupted demeanor eventually fading.

"No!" He exclaimed once again, putting his hands on the now unconscious magician in a panic, hoping for some kind of response.

..But the doctor didn't hear for any signs of a heartbeat.

So he must really be dead then...

"Marvin, please wake up.." Jackie pleaded, kneeling over beside Marvin and Henrik next to him.

Jackie sighed shakily, choking up on sobs as the doctor besides him only pulled him close, hugging him softly and carefully.

The hero pulled Henrik close, hugging him back slowly, as his tears didn't stop.

a̷̢͕͇͔͈͓w̜̬̙,̛̥̣̺͖͖͔̖ͅ ͢҉̙͕͇͕ḩ̨̜͓ǫ̶̫̬̯̤̳̕w̶̗̳̣̣͘ ̵̰̹c̵̢̢̻͉̫̭͓̮̠ͅu̠̩̘͘t̵̟͇͚̤̺̯̼͠e̴̠͖͇͉͡ ̨̢̼͡i̸̜͚̼̠̘̘͢͢s̸̺̮͕͉̱̦̮̣ ͎̱͈̞̬̬͝t̪̹͚͖̳͎͟͠ḩ̘̰̜̯̝̦̜ị̸̼̤͍̹̦s̩̪̹̯̜̹̫͚ͅ.̷͚̞͚̹͡ͅ.̡̬̣̻̦̹̝̣͔

q͇̙͕͉̹͚ͅu̸̶̧̺̪̩͚̫i̬̪̝̬̜̥̤̼̣t̷͏̮̖̪̰̺͙e̛͖ ҉̰̯̰ͅạ̵͓̯ ҉͎̯̣͎̞̣̟s̵̞̦̣͍a̲̩̞̝̩̳̣̼d͏̟̤͉̺̺̟̠͈ ̷̥͙̫͕̠͟͡s̳̮͚͕̲̳͢ͅc̶̼̤̙̺̹̗̘̣̳e͍͕͍̳̕͝n̵̸̨̞̤̹̰̜e̴͉̕,̖̪̲̖̞̻̺̭ ̬̺͍͖̺̟̜̮̝͢i̡͏̟̖s͡҉͍͕̰͙̥n̸̢̙̞'̯̫̗̩̘̯͖̼t̸̼̰ ̺̟̻̹̝͍ḭ̡̤̤̮̗͈͙̞̼ţ̰̠̬͇̲?̛̳̲͔̝̮

The two egos could quietly hear Anti's laughter in the distance, as Henrik eventually let go of Jackie and looked around.

The faint sound of static slowly got closer as the doctor turned back to Jackie, he was..a little different.

His eyes were a glossy pitch black under his mask, his neck had a slit wound, and he pulled out a small knife.

l̢̞̖̫̫͙͓̘̩̕e͙̜̜̖͡t҉̩̤̬̙͚̠̜͡'͢͏̞͓͎̯̖s̨͍̞̟̹̫̘̤̞ ̥̬͎̱͡f̵͎̯̱i̻͉̩̪̲̻͕͕͠x҉͍̥̯̺̙̲͢͠ ̴̧̤̤̮͕̤̳͇̱͘ͅṯ̵̡̭͎̙̣̜h̬͇̤̯͞ͅͅa͍̼͇͘t̛̯͇̖͢,̶̪͔̗͝ ̖͔͚͎̲͜s̵̫͔̙͇̠͈̝ͅh̨̡͕̟̺͟a͉̙̖̺͍͟l͓̯͉̬̩͠l҉̹ ̛̥̦̖̖̗͔̕͝ͅͅw̵͓̺͙͙̮ȩ͏̰̘̭̫͙̫͍̥͟?̷҉̹̥͖͎͍̟̫̰

The hero let out a small chuckle as he forced Henrik down to the ground.

The doctor didn't say anything as he braced for impact, closing his eyes.

..But it never came, surprisingly.

"Wh-" He started to say, but before he could, right when he opened his eyes in the next few moments..

The next thing he saw though..was Jackie stabbing himself with the knife.

"Ṱ̠̜̪͙̖͜h͍̖̮͖̺͟͡i͏͎͚̣̞͢s̷͔͎̟̩͉̱̜͖̠ ̵̷̨̰̠̘͔̝ͅḭ̸̮̥̯͓̱͚͝s͈̬͍͈̯̯̦ͅ ̡̡̻̘̜̹̙͎̺͇̣a̱̳͘l̲͉͠l̮̬̞͙̫ ̯̩̳̥͔̤̳m͚̲̳̱̩̹̰͢͠y̷̵͉̜͍͚̤̝ ̟̘̺̥̼̣̰͓f̶͠҉͓̫͈̺a̻̘̖̟̘̜̹͖ụ̵̪͎̜̖͚̼̤l͜҉͇̰̪t͟͏͔̭̗͞!̝͖͢͝͝"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice the changing pronouns in the phrase, "this is all your/my fault"?


	41. You can't fight him

(r̴̸͇͕͈̼e̛̙̩̩͞a̴̞̦̥̲̙̮l͈̗̕͞ḓ̫̪͕̕͞ọ̧̭͔̬̩̻̪c̱̠̖̜̭͞ͅt͙͞o̴̜͇̲͙̞r̨͖͓͎͎͖̰̰̲͟͡ ̷̣̥̭̙͙̳͞h̗͇͟͢a̛̫̙̲̝̪̤s̞̜̘̟͔ ̵҉̮͍̥͕̫̘̯̝ͅl̫̩̲̘ǫ̛̳̭̮̥͎͙̖ͅg̯͇͢͟g̷̮͈̳̞͖͎e̲̰̱̠̬̣d͞͏̩͍̤̖̻̬ ͕̜̻̜̣̕o͇̞͙͠ṉ̶̮͎͠.͖͓̱͓̪͓̼ͅ)

(r̴͡͏̫̹̩̤͓̭̣̬e̡͉͚͡ḁ̸̢̘̲͙͈̲̼̞͔l̴͠͏̗̠͖͙̪̙d̛̳̰̳̝o҉̨̼̞̗̘̜͕͙c̴̹͓͓̪̱̦͠t̳̙̜̰̰͍͝ọ̶͢r̺̝̻̼̤͢ ̵̘̞̜̻̮̳̣h̞̯̹̣̞̕͜͜a̵͈̪̪͠s̫̦̝̰͚͉̖̹ ̴͎̗̠͓s̪̮̫̦̫͔̤͚͞t̤͍̗̩̲̫͢a̡̹̳̬̥͉̺r͓̗̦͢t̵̛̹̖͡e̼̠̘̖d̨̜̻̞͇̺͘ ̭͔͙͍̠̻͖a҉̺̰ ̷̞̰̳̩̟͢c̨̭̠̝̳̝͡ͅa̲̪͈̯͈̕͢l̸̯̠̼͙͓̰̯͖l̷̯̥͟͢.͔̪͙̬̻.̸̘̭̪͈͈͙)

realdoctor: i know this is sudden and all

realdoctor: and i know no else is going to join the call

realdoctor: since their..all..dead

realdoctor: okay..but really what ze fuck just happened?

realdoctor: i killed marvin for some reason then jackie just..ended himself

realdoctor: is the glitch behind all of this?

realdoctor: i bet he is..but i just want to know why he's doing all of this

realdoctor: like..what is he accomplishing and achieving? yeah, so your killing everyone for attention, big deal

realdoctor: but when jack is in a coma like right now, it's an even bigger deal

realdoctor: do you get me, glitch bitch?

realdoctor: i really hope you do

realdoctor: but if not, that's understandable too..but just know there are consequences

realdoctor: i just..

realdoctor: i'm having a hard time processing all of this

realdoctor: i..

realdoctor: i'll leave now..

(r͎̻̭͔e͍̼̳̝͎̖̘͙͉a̷̟͇̕͠l̵̴͙̙͉̙̭͉̙̰d̶̡͍̯͘o̧̝̲̙̰̳̩̣c͍͈̼̦͍̼̖̘̖͠t̸̘͟͝ơ̡͔͎̬͚̯͘r͏̴̥̲̱̘̭͟ ̴̳̰̪̤͡h̴̞̯̘͠͠ą̲̰͍̜͈̤͙̮s̟̠̪̹̭̟̠ ͍̹̰l̶̠͍̣͍̬͉̱̬o̷̴̢̙͕g̷̷̠̝̪̼̬̫̳͘ģ̸̺͙̤͖̥̕e͉̗̩̪͘d̡̯̩͠ ̷̞̠̖̖o̬͙ͅf̨͇̰̰̮̰͓̬f̨̜̜.̢̘̞̭̖̹̲̖)

o̟̲͕͚͈͘͝͠h̜͚̠͙,̴̻͕̮̺̲̥͓̝ ̵͈͙̩̣̬̖̬͙ị̬͖ ҉̝̥u͏̱̗̯̫͙̕͜n̺̲̰̪̹d̡̫̻̬̮e̶̙̬̙̻͉̦̱͓r̴͖̫͍͘s̪͘͘t͏̵̮̺͖̥̩̜͖̘a̛̺n̗̱̰̗̟͓͈͚͜d̸̵̗͈͖̰̮̗̘ ̧̜̬͕͈͝y̛͇͖ọ̝̺͎̜̺̫͢u̸̺̲̻ ̧̥͉̻͇̮͡c̴̰͇̜̲̭̻̳o̵͖̦̫m͏͕̹̦̝̪͈p̢̬̪̲l̵̡̘̭̜̹̞̜̩̻͘e̴̖̳͈͉̩̞̥̪̕ͅț̘͖̬e̹̱̙͔͘͜͠l͉̰͍̖̱̕͜y̛̬̱͚̮̝͚ ̮̙̦̥̮̠d͍̙͈͍̳͞͝ͅơ̳̲̺c͕̪͙͚͖͘ṭ̵̣͜͝ͅo̢̨͈͚̳̖̻̯ͅr̴̛̛͓̫̠̣̠̻


	42. You're not ready

(t̼͕͕̥͘͢͡ͅh̸̼̟̼̥̹͞͡ͅͅę͓̘̦̻̤̲̹̦m̻̹͉̠͈̟̯͓͝a̸̧̤̠̖̞̕g̴̛̻̮͕n̷͚̬̠͚͕į̞͎̪̮̟̱̻͢f̵̸͓͇͎͚͕̬̱̱̩i̘͕c͈͉̮̘̥͕e̥̦̦̦̖͇̜͖͜͡n̢̥̹̰̣̩t͍͔̗̕͞ ̧̰̩̥̝͉͜͟h̛̼͈͚͓͍͞a̛͍̫̰̬̥͖̰͢s̟ ̬̼͚͡r͏̪̦͚̗͓e҉̝̥̫͕̹̥̼c̵̬͍o̦̗n͖̳͓͕̹̖̲̕ͅn͘͏̧̲̰̖̯e̹͉̫̗̰͇̫̕ͅc̷̨̗̳͎̩͙̲͚ͅt͚͙̘̱̯̝̹͉͞͠ę̖̰̘̭̗̥̘d̴̠͙͚̻̯̘͇͓!̸̜̜̻͎̜͓͡͠)

(j̵̶̡̬̫b̲̲̫̻͎̰͎̩̻͟m̜͖̪̪̘̝͡_̷̨̮̘̭ ̶͎͔̺͚͜͢h̺̺̺͚̙̹̘̳ạ̙̝̯̤̗͍̘͞͝͠s̨̮͚͔̲͜ ̷̨̻r͓̰͇͔̖̥̼͇͡e̱̱͓͉̭͚͇c̙̹͕̱̺̩̱o̶̵̢̦̼n͍̟̤̟̯̺̹n̰̞͓͚̤̙̠̳̲͘ḛ̡̤͢͞c̡̨̭̝͓͔̗͠t̙͇̲͕͙͓̹̬͎ę̶̫͖͍̩d͈̪̬̹̫͍̝͇͘!̨̖̠͎̥̮͎͡)

a̱̘̥̫͠l̩͓͈̜͚̺̞̪͢͝r̵̡̛̭̥͕͈͚i̗̺͚͇͟ģ̭͍̮̠̩̹h̷̘͕̹̪̝̯̲͇͡ț̥̱͢͠ͅ ͚̖̟̻̜ģ̲͓͎͎̫̞͝o̯̠̦̕͟d͎͇̤͔̞̥̭͘ ͉̖̩͔̕͟ͅd҉͇͖̫̞͍̱̪͝o̸̧̩̩̖͙̲̲͞c̝͖̗̭̼̲͚͙͞t̵̡͏͈̭̣̦o̵͏̵̭̜̥̫̫r̨̛̘̼͇,̗̱̯͢ ͔i̥̦ͅ'̣̼̝̗͇̙̯͠m̶̜̯̗̭̠̲̯͔͚ ̢͔̤̗̤̘̩̼̦̕d̫̠̰͔̦̗͝͡ͅo̴̵͎̠͍̩̩̲̦̭n͎̼̳͔̞e͙̖̹̱̫͙͎͢ ͉̭͘p̣̰u̢̳̬̹̜̭̠͢ḽ̵̞͕̣͖l̫͚̘͎̥i҉͏̗̪̩̹͓͍̫n̵̞̰̻͎̹͇g͏͏͔̟͓̮ ̼͙̪̰̱̜t̸͉̜̫̫̫̠͙͙ͅh҉͔̼͚̻e̸͏̺̭̣̗̰̗ ̟͕͟s̻̳̖̼̯̕t̸̕͏̩̫̙̣̫r̸̼̮̺̯͔͙̹i͇̘̜̯̠͠ṋ͈̳͔̝̱̝͟g̵̯̻͍s͙̳̭̭̖̝̻̬̕ ̷̸̯̹̣̣̙͔͔͜o̤͖n̴̝̥̞̣̖̱̥ͅ ͙̮̗̥̰͇͔̤͚̕y̶̤̭̤͈̩o̸̡̗̺u͕͓̻͇̭̯͉̭̱͝͡r̠̰̲̜̙̹̝͡ ̩̥̮̞̗͍f҉̨͓̣͚r͓̻̮̹̬͇̬i̺e͏̢̘̭̹̻͚͓̹n̢͎̘͍̱ͅd̢͈̬̱͇͙̣ş̗͉̳

f̧̱̪̩̟͖͘o̝̝̞̦̬̥̝͜͡r̸̶̗͇͎̕ ̵̟͉͜͜n̡͖̮̞̤̩o̷̵̭̥̤͚̣̣ͅw͏͙̘͞,͖̗̭̼ ̛̥̞͢o̷̻̬͙͖͉͠͞f͉̹̙̫͎̙̕ ̷̨͏̘̤͈͙̣̯̱̖c͕̠̺̠̗̠͠o͍̰͔̖͢u͙͔̜̫͓̮̮̕r̷̟̮͢s҉͚͔͇͔̲͔̣̯e̱̘̙͉͎̤̞

i̡͖͇͎'͏̶̹͉̝̤̼v̥̭̠̰̯̻̕͠e͙̹͈̦ ̴̵͚̠̫̣̬͖͔̖h̵̷̤̹̮̩̝̹a҉͉̹d̖͉̮̟͞ ̶̲̯̪͕̺̤͘m̴̳͈͖̜͎y̱͉̦͍̠͇̜͎̹͡ ̢̛̞̦̩̳̘ͅͅf̝̳̥͙̭u̸̸͍̻̺n̯͉̩͖͉̪̕ ͞҉͇͎̯̱͖̹͕͇a̴̢̟͈̺l̮̗̳r̸̝̙̭͙̝̫̘̼̭e̵̛͎͎̳̞͞a̸̱͜d̯̘̟̯̻̖̻y͉͓̘̮̬͢͝

realdoctor: what have you done to them?

o̵͇̤̘̦̬̖ͅh̶̡̙̞̤̦̳͡,̡̪̯̜̦̪͘͟ͅ ͉̜n̶̘̫̺͍o̸̻̘̼̗̰̕t̖͙̙̭̯͝ͅͅh̪͉͙̯͝i̢͎͓̦̯̩̭͈͚͉͜n̸̙̖g̖ͅ ̢̻m͏͎̫͕̟̕͡u͇͔̦c͇͖h̵̷͕̗̟͈̦͓̜.̵͔̮̩̝.̧̤̞̮t̫͉̳̫͠h̤̝͟o̡̘̦̯̺̹̲u͏͙͇̩̗̪͖g̛̳͈̖̝̯͉̱ḥ̷̝̝̜͍̟̞͔͜ ̲̩͎̦̘̭͙̪i̶͓͚͞͝'̵͈̟͇̤̭͉͚̙̕m͈̪͉͖̪̱͝ ̨̭͚̬̯̥͘s̤̬͉̘͔̟̠̠̖u͕̟̼r̴͓̹͎̯̰͡ͅe̡̦͟ ̢̳̯̙̭̖̹y͉̲̪͡ͅo̗̖͔ư̼̪͚̭̳͍͔̳͞r̫̖̯͕͖̻̺͡ ̱͎̤̤͙̠̠f̡̖͝r̡҉̤̝̮̫͖̬̝i̼̘͓̹ͅe̞͘͢n̡̦̠̙͔̗̙̭̬ḏ͔̗̠̥̻̳̮ͅs̫̮̖̜̣̖͡ ̜̤̥̥̰͕̳c̴̸͈̙h̴̦͟a̷̖̠̖͜s̷̞̝e̶̦͇̦͍͈͠ ̯̰̭a̸̲̞̳̦̗n̶̢͇̼͖͔̥̼ͅd̡̬͚͕̕ ͉͍̰̲a͟͡҉͚̩n̴҉̝̺͔̖̫͕̭̼g̢̨͔̼͔̼̹u̵̠̪̳͚͜s̫̺̭͎̺̗̞̻̟͘ ̛̛͇͕͇̲̼̯w̢̫o̯͖͟n͏̻'͈̫͉̻͝t̸̸͎͚͍̣̭̲͔͠ ̸̜̤̞̝͎̟͚͖͢b̻̰̠͉͓̗ͅe̵̶̫̰͇̜ ̞c̴̞̘̟̱̰̻ͅo̳͉̥͉̖͡m̨̢̜̣͔͍̙͠i̝̥̞̮̙̳͖n̢͔̹̕g͈̙̜̗̺ ̵̻͚̥͉̝͉̺͎ḇ̴͓̟̼͈a͓͚̤̤̜̠͝c̨̺͇͔k͍̹̜͕͈̭̙͝͡͡

realdoctor: what?! what did you do?

y̡͈̺̞̻͈̪͙͡o͏̸̰u̢͕͚̰̪̺̰͉͢ͅ'͏̗̗̤͍̥̬̝͝͞l̠̪̫͚l̷͚͔͎̮͙͍ ̶̡̼̝̖͎̫̺̩ș̥̝̲e̤͉̻̮͔e̼͓͉̹͇ ̶̱̝f̡̨͉̞o̴̦̹̖͘͠r̞̞̙̙͙͓̫̰ ̵̧̰̫̱̳y͓̦͉̯̯̱͚͘o͕̹͕͍͝ụ̝̹̘̹ͅr̞͚̙͇̹̰̮̹͝s͍̳ͅe̕͏̛̬͇̫̱̦̫ḷ̹̱̭̗̱͞f̨̛̤͓͖͇̩ ̰̻͍̟̺̯e̸̟̫v͕̟͢ę̨̫̮̭̫͓̬̙̩̕ņ̵͔͖̭͕ͅt̴̞̦̦̱̰̹͡u͏͎̜a̶̵̵͓̥l̲̱͕̞͕̳͖͎l̜̦̦͡y̨͕,̸̼̲͕̦ ̛̤d̢̘̤͈o̭͉͙̲̺͙̰͝ͅc̺̤̻͕̳̼̲̘͖t̴̸͖̪͖̘͇͉͢o̷̻̹̰̩̹͔͘ŗ̢̛͓̖̝͔̩̲̫̘~҉̴͇

realdoctor: fine then

realdoctor: but..

readoctor: are the others coming back?

s̷̝͖͝u̵̸̝̣̝̯͚̻̤c҉̻͇͇̙͉ͅh̷̹̥̦̥͈͍͔͘ ̵̞̭̮̬͟ͅa҉͚̠͕ ̙̞̖͕͓̝͠c͍̹͜ư̳̪͎̲͡r̙̲̯̖̮̟̣̮į͞ͅo̸̵͔͎u҉̤̪̝̲̘s̛̤͜ ̧̫̙͍̰̙̭͍̣c̳͔̲r͙̙̰̮e͍͓͕̪a̵̛͓̫̭̥͚t̛҉̻͔͙̮̱̱u̢͔̣̯̭̬̤̥r̡̳̹̠̭̳̪͠ͅe̶̴͓̣̰̦̯͈͖̹̱~̛̤͓̞̖̮

y҉̫̬̗̻̞͞o͢͏̝̮̱͞u̺̣̥̖̻̤̹̪ ̢̩͓͔̭̲͢w͎̭͙i҉͏̯̹͉̬͎ͅḻ̞̙̦͇l̷̶̶͇̟̫̲̺͎͎ͅ ̺͚͓̣̟̕s̸̼̻͓͙̰͎͝e̢͉̻̘̠͙̬ͅe͎̥͔͡͠ ͈̗̗ͅw̧͇͎̻̗̥̯͘h͙̝͚̘͈͢͟e͏͕̤͓̮̠̣ͅn͕̮͎̻̰͕͇ ̵̡͓͇͢t҉҉͎̣h̴̼̣̤̭̘̻͢ẹ̴̤̲̘̕ ҉̛͚̹̣͎͕t̨̞̘̯̲͉͇͢͡ͅi̱̖̠m̛̲̖̬̜̬͙̩e̵̗̟̬̻͖̘̘ ̵̱̳̖̦̹c̴̡͉̕o̧̹͕̩̜͚͘m̸̻͈͔̮̩ͅe̶̘̼̟̯̹̼̝̰͈s͡͏͖̞̟̝̟̙͍͖̠~̷͇̭̗̥͖̳͙

realdoctor: your being cryptic 

realdoctor: that's a bad sign

o̧̤̯͖̖̠͓͚̹f̶̧͚̱͓͈̳̤̝̻͠ ̪̫͙̪̝̹̬̻͠c͓̝̙o̯̩͈̻̙͠u̸̳̤̠r̵̨̦̦̩͉̲͍s͏̫̗͉̭̗̘͠e̡̺͔͈͓̻̘͓͞,̣͖͖̗̼̜͇̞͜͝ ̹̭̭͎̜̦̫͕͝f̴̣̟̲͙̖̲ͅo̡͝҉̝̝͈̬͈̫r̬̣̹̯̬͚̲͔͞͞ͅ ̩̺̞͠y̲̲͇͍̥̙̥͡o͏̴̟͎̱̱͈̬̻̕ͅư̺͢ ̷̴̨̦̬̼͚̙̯i͓̪̼̠̭͠t̡͔͇͝͞ ͔̺͔̣̻̝i̸͔̤̞͢s̘̳̹̬~̷̳̳̺̲̱͖̣̣

(ţ̭̘̜͉͈̘̞͙̭͘͜h̬͚̣̥̬̯̫̗͡e̲̹̖͡m̡̝͈̠̼̬͔͚̫a̡̹̲͖̱̺̗͙͔̹͘͡g̷̢̹̗̞̰̖̱͇͟n̷̝͈̪̣͡͡i̶̛̩̬̦͞f̨͔̲͔į̦̫̻̖̯̝ç̱̥e͔̺̟͍͓̗̜̻͔n̫͔͢͝t̷͕͍̘̘̞̙̖̲͝ ͏̴̧̗̤̣ͅh͈͓̥̖̟͇̬ͅa̵̴̝̪̟̩̭s̴̵̛̹̠̪͖͙̳̝ ̢͉̪̹̬͖l͍̱̘͈̙͈o̻̙̗̫̮̺̦̫̭͟g̨̩͇͎͖̞̠͕͜ͅg̪̗̼e̕͢҉̝̲͇̖̲̬̮ͅd̕҉̛̭̖͖̰̱͕ͅ ̜̖͈̮o̰̥͎̯͉͍̠͢n̷͕̗̠̳̩͝!̸̣̲͖̱͈ͅ)

(j͖̮̪̻̮͟͝b̧̛̤̮m͎̟͙̪̫̼̻͞_҉̶̶͍̫̲͍̮̯ ̧̫̫͙͖̯̼ͅh̢͎̪͔͟a̯̘̬̭͜ş͏̗̝̮͉̜̫̕ ̯̩̠͖̩̘̝l̢̘̝̱̗͜͠o̢̞̳͎̱̭̳͟g̫̬̳͚̙͢g̹͖͖͉͚͓̱e̡̟̝̳̬̲͙͡d̵̮̤͞ ͖͓o̟̤̝̮͉̼̱̬̱n҉͏͖͚!͏̙͕͓̱)

realdoctor: marvin! jackie!

themagnificent: what in the..

jbm_: my head hurts-

o̰͎͙͚̣̮͡ḫ̟̮ ̛͡҉̠͕̳̱͍͉l̩̠o̶͚̻o̧̜̺̻̦͔̹͜͜k҉̠̜̪̩͎͟,̸̭ ͝҉͍̮̻͚t͇͕̖̫̼̲͍h̨̭̠͕͘ẹ̶̢̟͔̤̙̳r̶̻̜̺͎̫͝ͅe͏͎̙̝̼̘̭͓͡ ̢͍̞t҉̜̰̹̰̬h̛̲̟̝͜͜e͏͙͚̩̺y͍̣̘̙ ͓̰̫̩̟̻͟͠ͅa̵̷͕̺͉͉͕̙r̢̦̟̭͚e͈͇͍̺͞ ̴͕̟̼̥͉̯̞̺͠n̵͓̪̟̣̟ǫ̫̼̱̕w̷̞̞̫͘~̷̧͉̠

themagnificent: wait- henrik?

jbm_: oww- why does it hurt a lot?

realdoctor: oh my god..

realdoctor: your alive..

themagnificent: wh- of course we are

jbm_: why wouldn't we be?

realdoctor: i just..

realdoctor: nevermind, it was dumb anyway

jbm_: okay?

themagnificent: allright?

realdoctor: heh..

realdoctor: just glad you guys are back


	43. Good luck, your going to need it

themagnificent: well at least i learned one thing today

realdoctor: what's that?

jbm_: what is it?

themagnificent: not to make a deal with a glitchy demon

realdoctor: well that's true

realdoctor: you shouldn't anymore

jbm_: yeah marv, you shouldn't do it

themagnificent: i know, i know, it was wrong of me to agree to it anyway

jbm_: well, you know not to do it anymore

realdoctor: it's always good to learn from your mistakes

themagnificent: yeah..i guess your both right

realdoctor: of course we are~

jbm_: yep!

a̛̤̺̱w̸̢͚̖̼̠̭͇w̶̺͚͓͘.̴̗̤̞̬̻ͅ.̕҉̭͖͉̙͎͟h̼͖͔͔̯̼̥̙o͈͇̬̜̝w͕̜͈͝ ̵̻̙͔̗͓̭͠c̺̯͉͇̙̻̖̮u̢͕̩̱̦͠ţ̛̯̗̳̮e̝̳̥̞͚̳͙͡ ͇͎͎̮͠i͏̸̺̪̥̳̫͕̯̜͠s̴̶͍͕̟̫̭ ̘̯͍̺͙ṯ̵̣͠h͈̬i̶̡͖̫s̹̦͓͙̕~̶̯̣̦

t̥͓͈̭͞o̮̮̣͓͈͍͡ơ̶̟̭͎͎͈͉̻͉ ͏̱̪͕͚͔̻̫b̘̼̖̪͈a̸̼͔͖̲͓̻͉͡d̟͚̣͍̙̖̘ ̣̤̳i̧̹̰̖̪̟͎̜̮̺̕ ̴̢̗͚͚h̬̲̩̳͝ͅa̵͏̫͚̝̠v̳̠̩̭̼̥e̪̫̪̗̗͎ͅ ̭̳̬̜̰̭t̤͔̱̬̻o͓̺͖͓̳̼͕ͅ ̯͎b͠͏̬͕̱̻̭͙̹͎̙͜r̨͙̝̝̳͘e̢͍̙̘̝̠a̶̵̦͕̖̗̳̻̻̦̠͟k̰ ̷̡̭̘͚̬i͏̙̤͈͎t͕͉̥̝͓̞͢ ̝͇̣͉̭͎͚͙u͔͉̖̗̤̫p͕̙̹͠ ̴̲̕a̠͖͈̪͉̳͉̝͘ͅg̠̤̘̱̞͠a͕̻̣̤̘̪͎i̴̖͕̳̖͘n̡̪͎~̹̻̤̗̦͉͈͙

realdoctor: anti..

jbm_: what are you doing now anti?

o͏̨̮̖͍͟h̶͠͏̖̭̳̻̪,͕̦͡͝ ̶̠̮̬̦n͓̠̦̟͓̩͔͈͘o̷͙͕͖̻͓ṯ̣͢h̤̺̥̱̕i̴̪̥̠͢n̟͚͢g̨̺͈̗̯͚̥ ̡̪̱͍̰̝̫͠m̮̦u̡̟͉͔̗̯̤̙͠c̷͚̘̠̳̹͟ͅh̢̗̦͙͚.̥̖̺̮͞ͅ.̤i̷̳̘̥͓̖̠͘͠ ̕҉͇̘̦͎̻̰̤j҉̨͔̝̭̥̯͇͚u͎̺̣͚͓s̯͉͕̻̙͓̱͚̺t̸͈̫͇̺ ̺̬͡h̭̗̬̼̥̘͇a̸̡͚̜̖̩̦̼̜͉v̢̧͔̝̫͖̯̮̙͎ę̯͔̙͇͉̞͎̩͡ ̪̲̰͔͍̤͕̬͟ͅt͓̩͉̘͉͍͞͠͡o͔̹̱̘̭ ҉͎̞͚̟̩̳ͅͅs͏̵̛͖̺h͙̼͚̗͉͜o̻͎̣̜̻w̛̳̳̦̲̜͙̰͜ ̵̩̼̺͖̺̭͘y̠͉ͅo͓̱̣̱͎̣̼̮ͅu͏͍̹̗̤ ̧͕̻͔̥̟̰͢a̜͈̫͘͟ḻ̨͔͇̟̜͓̥l̮̙̖ ̭̤͍̝͓̰̹̣̘s̘̹̗̩͇̥o̰̩͠m̸̷͈̤͇͍͙̣̼̱ͅe̫̯̗̥̻̹̥͔̕t̘̣̫͉̬͜͢͡ͅh̷̷̫̺̥͎̲ͅi̝͉͓̕͜n̵̥̩g̴̥̳̹͜ ̷̨̺͔t̝̲̜͇̣̻͢ͅh̲a̢̭̙̥̟̫̠͔̖t҉̛͚̯̱̦̹͙ ͙͚̮̳͈͈̥͔͟w̷͓̞̲̙o̷̫̝̠̭̣u͏͎̗l͉̤͍͈̮̰̙d̵̮̙͔͢ ̨̲̯̜̩͈͜͠ͅp̢̮̲̻͕͚̙͉̝̕ͅe̖̰̳a̵̙̤̞͚̜̞͜͝k̟͕̼̗̥̟ ͏̣̳y̡͎̱̝̰o̷͖͖̱̗̳̦̲̭u̖͚̳̭̩ͅŗ̺̬̺͖̰ ̺̫͞į̸̨̥̻̪̤ņ̥̗͢͟t̛̘̣̹e̹̲͈̞̮͚r͙̬̩͇͈̲͈͘ͅͅę̭ͅs̳̪̼̫̫̕t͓͎͚͔̪͇͍͖s̶͙͔͘~̰̭͖̰͉̳̩̰̗

realdoctor: and what's that?

jbm_: a picture?

themagnificent: what?

y̠̼̣̮͔͢͝͝o̶͍̣̺̼̖̦u̷̧̥̰̻̻̱̞̱̤'̰̦͓͇̭̜̰͞l̶̠l̸̸̵̼̫̣̰̙ ̶̢̮͍s̶̴͉͙̗͡e҉̨̝̳̖̳̠͚̣e̛͔̙̲~̴̝̤̜͙

(a̝̦͠n҉̼͉̬͕̰̥͞t̪͚͇͢i͈̳̹͎̯͚͝d̡͕͝e҉̶̭ͅp͈̹̥̦͓̼͙͘r̢͏͍̺̣̦͜e̴͕̭̺̬̩̣̼̤̣͘͡s̶̨̯̯̲̹̟̜̬̤͢ͅs͇̲̣̫̭͔͔͠a̴͔̳͡n̷̬̭t͏̸͍̪͔̟̳̬̹̠s̡̡͇̘̰̙̖͚͢ ҉͚͚̫͔͉̩̥͓̝h̷̥̺̦͉͟͞a̺͕̗̬s҉̠̗̻ ̵̙̠͖̮̜͎ͅͅs̭̬͚̜͚e̝͠͞n̖̘͉̺͚̕t̪̣̥̰̟̫̫̞͜͢ ͖a͏̶̰̬͖̺̩̳̥̖ ̟̰̣̭̖͘͞ͅp͏͠҉̙͎̖̙h͞҉̶̯͚͇̭̰̭ͅo̵̬͈̲̘t̢̞̺̘̰͖͠o̸̱̞̮̜̝͚̭̬͇͝ ̴̡̫t̵̨̟̲̰͡o̶̱͚̰͞ͅ ̵̙̺̬̩̺̬̼t̠̝̪̼͎̫h̸̡͉͍͓̼͇̰͟e̟̲̹̝̹͔͢ ͚̞̣̜̻͍͚̕c̸͇̼̹̣̹͈͜͞h̸͍͉̘̪̗̼̘̮a̖͖̭̗̗̩̩̕t̥̟͍̫̕͢͠!͇̼̤̥͖͙̣͞)

(p̢͖̹̻̜͎̠̞͔͡ḩ̶̳̪̹̱̰̬͇͝o̟͖̲̝t̼̘͢o̴̟ ̡̙̗̰͠l̸̼͓͈̝͚̩̼͇o̢͘͏̦͇̱̝͔̟̤͕a͚̠͉̫̖̜̺d̶̨͓̰͞i̸̢̲̪̪̮͉͍ͅn̨̟g҉͏̺̩̫̻̕.̗͕̭̱̞̪̟̻͢.̡̛̜̯.̧͖̘͓̬̲̩̠͜)

broaverage: i don't know what i'm doing wrong..

broaverage: is it something i said or did?

broaverage: please stacy, just tell me

broaverage: then i'll never know what it feels like to be a good father

broaverage: to my own kids

broaverage: i don't know anymore..

broaverage: i just feel so lost and helpless

broaverage: there's nothing i can do to help..

broaverage: i think it would be best if i just..ended it all

broaverage: i'll see you around til' then, stacy

broaverage: and..i hope your life is better in it without me

broaverage: and if my friends are reading this if by chance..then i hope you guys will still care for me even if i'm gone

broaverage: ...goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the first time i've wrote a suicide note in a groupchat fanfic


	44. You were right..

ḭ̵͈t҉̱̩͇̤̮̠̳̱͢'̼̗s̱̼͎̜͠͞ ̹̠̥̹̞͜a̟͉͉̱͖̻l̸̪̤̘͈͡l͏̭͈͉̰̙͖ͅ ͍̮͎̺̞͉̳̺̗͘͝y̨̗̰̯͎̘̳͍͘͡ͅo̷̩̘̺͚̘̩̩̝͜u̠͎̱͓̳͕̤͡r̭̘͓̜͇͎̟͇̕͠͞ ҉̤̙͖͇͙͔̱̟͡f̢͇͈͚͖̭̕͟a҉̦̙̳̳̫̙u̢̹̰͖̭̘͓̟͝l̼̜̩̱͉̤̤͡ͅt̨͖̥̻̜̠͎

a̢̳͉͎̖̜̼l̸͔̖̙̳͎͍̣̲͜l̷̮̝̤̟̜̩̞͈͘ ̢̧͇͍̟͚̳̮͍̤͘y̤̮̩̠͕̤o͕̪̥̺̗͓̝̪u̵̮͍̲͖̫̜̠̭̭͘r҉̴̷̻͈̬ ͓̮̱̻̱̫̙f̻͈̟̳̣̪ͅa͏̗̬͕̰͇̹͝ṵ̶̱̤ḽ̴̲̳̩̻͇͉͜t̨͖͚̞͉͠

a̸̸̪̣͖̟̙͚̲̻͇̦̱͕̻͢l̡̼̫̘̯̯̠̠͙̗̥͍͈̰͚̺̞̕͢͢͞l̷̗̟̹̙̖̺̥̖̰̞̙̗̮̫̬͔̞̤͞ ̨͕̭͇͉̰̙̲̩̠̮͚͍̫͔̟͘ͅy̴͜͏҉̫̤͕̲̳͈̘̭̲̤̝ơ̷̧̫̪̞̭͈͇͠u̺͍̦͉͉͙̱̬̳̞̱̫̠̗͙̮̦͡r͍̠̲͔̱̤͠ ̷͓̺͓̪̭͔̲̖̗͘͜͠f̛̛̰͖͇̖͎̫̹͕͖̬̼͍͢a̶̩̳̙͙͓̺̱̝͡u҉̸̨̭̟͕̗̮̥̗̰̦̺̮̯̼͖͎ͅl̛͉̪͙͉͇̰̤͙̹͟ͅt̢̧̡̜̬̣̝͖̻̗͘

Ą͘҉̗̺͚̫̪̣̯̭͓̲̝L̶̸̢͏̠̻͎̩̲̘̖̻̹̱͇̜̠̺L̻̮͉̤͔͕͎̪͈͚͎̮̺̪͎͘ͅ ̸҉͏̻̰̩̟̭͇̝͇̞̰͝Y̡̩͍̟̙̲͖̖͉͙̯͕̩̯͘͞O̡̼̦̫̮̮̘̘͓̣̖̰̦͕̞̮̥͟Ų̤̼͎̬͔̝̤͇̬͇̻̩͚̯̪̠͢͠͞R͏̷̴̧̨̹͇̫̜̮͎͉̘͇̜ ̧̝̠͇̝̜͎͢͟F̵҉͓̙̺͖͔̯̕A̷̜̻͇̟̻͍̤̳͖̤͓̟̻͇̳͞ͅƯ̶̴̧̺͚̫̞̖̪̪̯̺L̴̛͓̟̠̪̫̯̯̠̖͚̮͖͔̳͕T̛̰̳͚̭̝͖͕̹͈͇̰̣̫̩͔̲͖̫̼͘̕̕

realdoctor: oh my god..

jbm_: ...

themagnificent: chase..why?

i̷̢̖̺̞̜̥͔̣͘̕t̵̵̸̨͇̞̗̗̖͉̪͇̥̩̟̕'̴̴̶̢̬̺̫̫̮̤̜̳͢ş̶̡̬͍̜͙̥͉̯̹̻͔̦̹̕ ̵̨̡̢̜̻̩͡ͅa̷͏̡͏̣̭̻̠̝̞͖̟̜͉̭͢l͞͏̡̬͍̥͖̹͉̥͖̹̯͙̣̜̣l̨̞̼̜͉̤͔̟̖͚̲̞͙̭̬͖͜͠͝͝ ̴͏̱͉̟͓̼̠͚̤̯̭̥̦̜̣̝Y̵̴̢̛̯̭͚̖̻̝͢ͅO̶̢̼̘̦̫̪̳̯̩̲̻͍̻̙͚̖̰ͅṲ̶̷̺̗͖͈͚̥̗͈̭̲̮̬͞Ṟ̨͚̗̫̺̦̺̘̥̭͙͙̣̖͠͝ ͏͇͇̹̩̯̲̯̝̦̥̜̼͎̻̖͜͠F̴̸̠̙̙̪͟A̗͎͚͜͡ͅͅƯ̷̰͍̮͖̙̯̖̮̠̖̘͔̞͖̜̲͜͜͝L̴̶̵̼̣̹̹̻̕͘T͜҉̯̟̮͓͎͎̭̠̗

themagnificent: ugh..

themagnificent: my head hurts all of a sudden

jbm_: marv!

realdoctor: marvin?

themagnificent: i think i'm going insane..i'm hearing the same words over and over again

realdoctor: what words?

jbm_: what?

themagnificent: "it's all your fault"

themagnificent: i don't get it..

jbm_: i don't either

realdoctor: this doesn't make any sense

themagnificent: is this what it feels like to go crazy?

realdoctor: no!

jbm_: of course not!

themagnificent: it feels like it..

themagnificent: i feel light headed

realdoctor: okay, marvin just try to stay awake alright? i'll be over there

jbm_: yeah, like hen says

themagnificent: ...yeah..i'll try to

y҉̗̬͚͢ǫ̡͏͉͍͖̫̥̳u҉҉̗̱̯̤̩̦͉̦ ̹͈̰̞c̹̭͉̝̗͔a̵̤͇̟n̶̠͎̦̹̻͉̺ͅ'̠̦͓̳̬͖͙̞t̶̲̫ ̥̥̘f̛͔̞̯̖̱͠i̤̬̰̝͝͞g̷̙͔̝̹̻̖ͅh͈̥̘͕̙̪̥͜t͏̝̹̪̪ͅ ̡̜̬̭̤͘i̡͖̝̭̙̦̹͟t͟҉̫̜̩̦͎͚ͅͅ,̨͔̺̻̠͎͢ͅ ͔͇̙͖̰̪̘ͅͅm̱̜̱̯͢a̠͚̲g̡̟̲̤̙̭̩̻̝i͓͍͖͍͉̗̲̼̦̕ç̺̞̞̺̫̥̹͜i͉͖̬̳̜͠a̩͈̯̪n̸͕̺̖̻̬ͅͅ

t̷͔̻̼͔̱h͏̟̜͞ͅi͚͚͝͠ͅs̲̦̫̝̤̲̫͔͘͝ ̲̩̭w̧͟҉͕͕̞͙ͅa̶̖̤̬͙̰͖̹͘s̴̻͇̺̖͙̬͉̝͜ ̡̟̹̳̰̱̗͉̥̜b͠҉̸̣̖͓̠̞̩͉o̳͓͘u̶̡͓͙͚̥̰̼͝ͅn̵̻̠̤̞͓̳͝d̴̢͕̯̥̰̦ͅͅ ̝͇̟̼̮̝̹̘t͏͎ơ͇̣̰͎̩̙̖̮̥͝ ̨͙̼͇͝h̴̹̤̻̭̝̟ͅa̵̳̪̦͖̭͉͉͝ͅp̴̢͇̠̳͙p̱̱̕ͅe̠̜̯͖̳̪̱̰͔͡n̫̟̝̮̠͎̻͔

themagnificent: agh..

realdoctor: just remember what i said, stay clam and try to stay awake

jbm_: what's going on over there, marv?

themagnificent: my head is pounding..and i feel so dizzy

themagnificent: i keep hearing these voices

themagnificent: and...and..

realdoctor: yes?

jbm_: yeah?

themagnificent: the things in my vision keep glitching..?

realdoctor: anti..

jbm_: god damn it..

themagnificent: ow-

realdoctor: i'll be over there soon marvin-

jbm_: i hope he's okay

realdoctor: yeah..

realdoctor: me too

themagnificent: henrik..

realdoctor: oh no..

jbm_: what??

realdoctor: he just passed out before i even got to him

jbm_: shit..

(t҉̣̯̯̤̹̱͙ͅͅh͇̦̲͖͈͢͟e̩͖̯̟̼̻̪͜m̶͚͙̙̫͓̥a͖̱̺̲͉͕̰̖͎͜g̛͈͎̭͚̟̼̙͕ͅn҉̹̗̘̬̘̭̻͘ͅį͖f̟̙͙̯͉̕͢ͅͅi͚̠͝c̶̫̹̟͍̳̰e̷̯̗͔͉̬̤͝͠ͅn̶͚͎̣̤t͓͖͕̳̠̲̰̰̰ ̨̢͙̭̘̝̞̦̦̞̼h̵̨̥̗̻̙̠a̮̟̰̖̲̭̹s̶̸̩͈̰̦̮̩ ͕͓̪̥̤̗̕͞b̴̰̞̙̥̬̪̼ͅe̵̻̠͠e̸̯͘n̸͚̣̻̗͙͢͡ ̜͞d̸̯͇̰̥͖͞i̗̞̝̞͎̟s̸͖̯̣͍̱͚c̢̫̳͙͉̖͚͕͉͠o͇̝̟̯͕͍n̜n̵͏̙ͅe͞͏̯̮̟̱͚̝̤̼͇c̶̱̪̺̙̳̫̫ţ̵̦͙̬̱̬̮̹͓̥͢e̪̮̱̼̝̩̫d̛͎̤̬̩ͅ ̷̗̭̲̮̙̲̘͖͢f͇̮̳r̤̫̺͕̱͚̟o̶̵̜͎̬m̶̡̬̹̥̙͇̘̥̫ ͚͙̻̻̙̬͚͘͝ͅt̙̲̼̬̞̲̻̫ḩ̢͔͕͇͍͖͍̖͝e̱͍͚ ̢͕̺̗͢c͕̳͟ḩ̻̠̱̜̕a̡̬̜̞̟̭̞̘t̹͎̯̭̮̱̫͇̖.͙̜̞̠̫̫)


	45. Your story isn't over but his is

realdoctor: oh no..

realdoctor: ohh no...

jbm_: what is it??

realdoctor: i-..

realdoctor: okay..

realdoctor: deep breaths, henrik..

jbm_: hen, you okay?

realdoctor: jus' fine, jackie

realdoctor: uh..anyway

jbm_: okay just making sure

jbm_: but yeah?

realdoctor: so you know how angus's veins were poisoned somehow?

jbm_: yeah, what about them?

realdoctor: the same thing happened to marvin's

jbm_: oh my god..

n̶̯̝̬̺̻̘̠͖͢o̵͎̱̩̭͚̣̦͖̤͢w̢̮̮̭͚̪͠ ̵҉̗̜͓͕̤̞̫t̴̩̭͢h͍̹̮̮͞ḙ̴̩̕i҉̹̮̣̥r͈͙̟̦ ̢̗͈͈̹͓̜̥a͏̠̝̰̘̝̳͝ͅl̻̗̫͖̖̹͉̩̲l̯̣̱͙̻ ҉̙̜̺̗͚b̸̖͓̠̘̹̟e̢̦̥̣̯͟c͔̖̠͈̻̖̖̗ọ̘̠̘m͏̖̗̞͍̮i̦͖͚̤̺͕n̹̳̙̩̹̰͕̺̕g͏̙͎̥͙͔ ͍̣̪̜̳̫̠̠͝͡r̫͈̭͉͚͜ͅe̪̦̥̜̼͖̹͕a̵̗̲̭̩͘l̴̛̝̥̬͙̞͎͕ ͙̩͎̮̖̳̝͞p͎̖͚̼͚͟͜ͅu͖͚͈͍̭͓p̴̸͖p͇͉̩̹̝̮̱͟͜͝ẹ̩̣̩͚̰̭͜t̼̤̤͟s̡̟̼̼̦͍̦ͅ ̵̟̖̦o̥̦̲̳ͅf͖͕̦͠͠ ͇̠̫̜̹͕͟͝ͅm̬̱̖͘͟i̙̪̣̥n̢̮̣̝͕e͍̰̗̹͝͝ͅ

o̷҉̦̞̗n͚̥̯̜̮͞e̸̳̤̟ͅ ͏̭͙̗̼̣b̶̵͕̤̳̳y̫̲̭̪̯̩̯ ҉̳̻̙͈̫o̹̮̯͘̕n͔͘͢͠ę̶̹̪͔̦̮ͅ

t̡̠̬h̻̪̦̩̕͠e͚̙̣̭̫̖͘͜y̬͖̹̲͢͝'̸̨̺̥̭̥͉l̟͍̘͔̫l̨̺̫̞̻͇̜͢ ͎͓a͎̜̬̤͈̗l̸͎͝͡ͅl̷̘͚̻̭ ̞̳̹̬̤̬̦̰l̪̥̤̲̫̦̗͞ę̷͚̝̺͔̘̻͠ͅa͕̻̟̣r͉͚̜̥̦͇n͙̭͈͔͖͓̕ ̣͉͖w̵̝̘͓̹h͏̶̼̮͙̻̲a̯̰͇̼̕͡t̛͇͉̣̘̖̠̦̥͜ ̥͓ͅį̹͇̱̝̰͘ ͇̪͖̩̪̺͜w̷̨̤̙͉͚e̸̙͙͜n̗̘̖̪̙͚̜̦ͅt̛̲̣̣̪͘ ̢̢͔̥̗̖͎t͏̟͇̭̩͖͚̮̙̕͝h̶̛̜̭̦̲r̟͙̺̰̼̬͠o̢̞̳̺͟ų̛̹̫̝͉͕ͅg̡̭͘h̸҉̪͔̮͉̯̤͖̭

realdoctor: wait-

jbm_: yeah?

realdoctor: i..have an idea

jbm_: well what is it?

realdoctor: well..we all know anti's weakness is being loved, right?

jbm_: right..?

realdoctor: so why don't we give it to him?

jbm_: actually

jbm_: that's a terrible idea

jbm_: he could manipulate us and kill us at any second

realdoctor: yeah, your right

realdoctor: shit..what are we supposed to do?

jbm_: i-..

jbm_: i'm not sure..

h̶̠̪̯̖̞o̢̳͇̜̰̬̘͚̘͠w͎̠̯͚̝̮ ̵̡̗͇̬̯͉c̴҉̘̙u̧̧͖̣̖͎̤̥͔ͅţ̸̞͙̫̭̝̱̲͜e̘.͎̤͖̣̞̻ͅ.̷̛̣̞͈̭̦̰͝.̛̞̯̲̗̹̺̲̭̻

t̸̙̲͍̖͔ͅh͏̲͎̭i̵̱̭̣̼̯͇̻͝n͙͍͎k̩̹̬̤i̶̞̼̩̖͕̞̞͓͟n͎͉̩͝g̨҉̱̫̘̟ ̮̥̲̲̗͉͢ţ̭̱̲̣͖͉͞͝h̭͇̲̙̞̣̘̟͢a̢͓̫̮͈̹̦̣t̫̝ ̸̢̩̣͍̪̫t͉͚̬̥̠̳̖h̹̳̝͍͠e̡͕̪̮͈y͚̕'̨̛̗̺̲͇̺̭̹̜͠l̮l̸̹̪͢ ̰̥s̨̭̮̩͍͞͡a͕̯̠̯v̸͏̫̞̖̪͔͈e͉̘̗͕̫͇͝ ̩̲͎͕̘̤͘͠t̪̹̘͓̠͠h̷̨҉̞͉̗̹̤͕͎e̝̰̕i̴͚̫̩̰̘̟͘r̶̨̮͇̤̤͎̗ ͚̟̩̯͚̮͎̻͞f͇̳͢͞r̵̪͉̥̥͇̬ͅį̰̩̜̤̕e̡̤̠͈̲̰͜n̫͚̬̼͎͚̺d̰̥͓̯̪̗̞̥̹͜͝s҉̱͉̤̼̪̲̲͟ ̻͞a̡҉̥̱̼̫̼̯͎̟g͔̞̲͔̙̳̤a̛҉̸͍̭̲̠͓i̡̖͉n̡̨̙̘̦̩͔̟͕

s̷̛̰͎̮͔̦̜̖̗̗̺̬̭̝͚͟o̢͕̣͚̜̱̖͈͔̩͖̺͍̲͕̞͠͡ ̷̢̘̤͓̙̰̲̣̫̹̩̞̲̳̩̯̻͈̠̕͘w̷̨̢̝͍͙̖̤͍̟͈͕͔̳̬̘͘ͅẹ͍̰͙͉̭̻͚̺͙̖͍͎̳̫͚͚̕͟a̸҉̡̛̻̯͔̜͍̫̘͓̮̥͕̠̼͉̣̥̱͞k͏̶̸̜͔̞͔̲̥̖̳̼͙̬͇͘͠ ̶̷̡͔̗͎̞͇͙͈̗̗̼͖̳̞̟̖̦͡a̧͉̳̝͕̲͖͉̰̠̥̜̪̲̹̲͈͠͠ͅn̡̳̪̺̳̭̮̥̭̲͓͞͡ḏ̰̠̤̺̬̟̕͠ ̷̛̳̱̟͉̖̮̙̺̣͖͇͢f҉̶̗̭͈̻̯̝̪̦̭̪̘̦͎͎̣͈ͅơ̫̜͍̤͢͠o̸͎̯͔̣͢l̩͚̠̠̪̺͔͝i̷̷͉̱͖̲̦̰̙̩̩͈̠̼͢s͏̶͏̷̳̮̭̖͕̞̬͖̘̬͍̲͉̠͓̩͓̝ḩ̕͟͏̴̜̗̜͚͚̹̘̫ ̖̥͔̙̙̫̰͙͚͟t̨͇͍̳͕̻̻̞͘͟͜͡h̶̩͔̙͔̼̗̤̲̝͈̬̗̺͉̪̙̕̕ȩ̷͍̱̜y̴̴̨̡̲̙̲͕̬̣̙̩̣̤̼̻͚͍̦̰̺̟͘ ͉͕̭̳͈̥͎̖͔̞͔̙̹͉͟ͅt͏̷͉͎̜̖̳̲̯̩̩̰͓̙͔͟r̸̘̯̘͔͚͈̝̞̫͙̙̮͝u̞͍̼̖̼͕̮̗̟̙̝̦̕͜l̶̶̛͙̲͈͎͕̘̕y̸̶̪͇̘͓̥͙̱̦͟ͅ ̴̥͙̥̠̦̦̤̼̯̠̗a̷̢҉̺̱̭͎̥̗̣͖͕͍r̴̷͞҉̢̱̘̞͔̯̙͚e̕͏̨̢͙̥̳̳͈̼̤͕.̶̨͍̳̘͔̪̞̼̻̥̟̲͔ͅ.̵̨̧͍͉̠͖͉̲̤̤̻͞


	46. How touching

realdoctor: i'm not sure either

jbm_: but..

jbm_: we have to like..stop him somehow?

realdoctor: yeah..

realdoctor: but how?

jbm_: ...that's what we're trying to figure out

realdoctor: right..

realdoctor: maybe we can make him feel pain?

jbm_: ...wouldn't that kill him?

jbm_: and that'd be bad on us, because anti is still one of the egos

realdoctor: ..point taken

realdoctor: but we could always try right?

jbm_: ...i guess so, doc

realdodctor: i hope this is worth it..

ọ̼̠̥̖̺͢h̷͕͓̥̲̳̺̕,̧̦͓͚̗̤͕̪̝̣ ͈̦̺̻͜y̛̹̮͝o͘͏̴͉͚̝̭̲̙̲̰̺u҉͈̟͕̹͍̱̟͉͉ ̶̬̦̤̫̫̩̺͘w̭o̴̺͢͟n̟̦͍̰'̰͍̪̩̼͡t̡̪̙̮̱̯̻̬͡ ̲̫̱̳̪̪͕̭e̴͔͖͚̥͇̘ͅv̛҉͖̘̫͎̝͓̩ͅe͏̩͉̞̪͈̻ṇ̶̥̭͖ ̮͕͖s̟͓̙͔͇̲͢ͅȩ̰͓̳̭̺e̪̖̟̩̯ ̬͓̟͎̻̜͚̕͝m̴̻͖͕̗͞ȩ҉̭̱̲̺̩͈̰̖̩ ̜͔̝̭͚c͕̲͘͟o̠͍͔̥̹̘͍͝m̹̮i͉̥͕̙̥̜͎̹̖n̨̧̘̪g̛͟҉̙̠̙͎͈͓,̶̫̦̠̩̼ ̢̰̤̠̝̤̖̦̰d̡͖̠̪̼̟̹o̘̹̥͖c̵̳̥̘͞~̴̟͙͚̰͕̮̭̱̼

jbm_: it better be..

realdodctor: ...anti?

a̴͔̲̺̣͠ ҉͏̬̙̠̗̙̘͝f̴̟͈e͎̬w̲̗̩͈͕͕̘̤̕͝ͅ ҉̨͕̞͇͓̩͕ọ̥f̡̛̱̬͔̱̟̝͙̗ ̷̢͙͟y̹͎̹̰͝o̦̖̥̤͞͠u̝̩̤̤̕r̗̥̟̪͕̳͈̟͝ ̧̩̺̟f͕̘̰̮̰͞r҉̸̬̺̝͉̪i̸͈͘e͓̭̥͉̖͖̝n̴̙͇͕͜͡d̸̟̫͉̣͙͉̫̪s̸̳̬ ͚̦w͔͇̜̣̟̥͘o҉̲̺̥̱̦n̵̷̖̣̝̺͈͇̠̘̮͞'̧̹͖͈͙͙̭͝t̟̗͕̣̞̱̺͠͠ ̜͎͈̼͓̭̗̻b̸̴̼͕̲e̹͟͠ ̷̗͘c̷̻͇̘̦̪͍͇o͉̠̼m̝͙̟͓̻͓̪̲͡i̵̻͚͓̦̙͝n̡͇̮͎g̥͇̻̫̫͢͟ ̧̗̱̣̳̺̕b̴̪̜̘̥̗͉͙͡a̶̮̫͓̠c̠̝̺̼͚͖͚͘ͅk̖̬͖̯̮͚.̛̠̳̱͎.͙

b̹ų̭̤̼̠͇͞t̵͉͝͠ ̷̧̺̩̳̼̟a̠͉̤̟t̥̘̗̼̞̪͜͞ ͖̣͜͜ͅl҉͏̥̖e̢̝̜̭a̧̪ͅs̛̱̟t̸̢̢̳̰͕̼̱̪͔͈ ̢̠̖̣̰͙͔͢o̭̹͖͉͙̗n͙̩̗̜̬e͏͙̺̞͔̗̣͖̘ ̨̟͍̤̝̘̩̭͡o̠̭̺̹̞̝͕̣f̢̯͓͟ ̛̻̳̰͠ţ̥͉̜͜h̳͔̝̖̬̕e̹̘͎̺̝͕ͅm̸͏̩̬̟̱̱̮͟ ҉̩̙̯̝̲̹̙͠w͍͎̭̦̬͙̰̩i̶̪̬͍͎̮͘͢l͙͉̟̩͟͞ͅl͙̪̕͡ ̷̫̻͙̭̪̭ͅb͚e͏͔̜͍̜͓͓͈͇~͕̺͕̼͡

jbm_: what?

realdoctor: care to elaborate?

y̸̮̪͙͕̩̖͟͜o̷͓̞̣̥͖̠u̳͖͈̣͈̼͝'̧͈̘̺̲͔͙̞̮͍͜l͙̺͍͘͡l̲̘̻͞ ̴̭͚̝͙͇̕͠f̗̝̠͎͈̳̭͍i̡̠̟̺̠̮͙̝̮͠g̸̖̩̤̝͇̳͙̟͡u̡̱̩͔̞̣̮͢r̸̙̜͟ͅe̷̬̝̤̥ ̺̲͠i̻̗̰̖͇̠t̸̶͎̖̙̭̻̮͍ ̢͏̝͖̲̬̬̟̟̣a̡̟̩̳͎̪̼͠ͅl̸̨͏̫̖l̶̟̹̘̻̪̤̫̘̞ ͈̺̻̣̱͟o̴͓͍͚͔̼͇̪̬u̸̠̣̞͕t̸̢̙̪͙͕͈̥̰͢ ̡̰͎̰̭̞͍͕e͈̘̹͉͇̹̟̩͉v̞͖̯͔̕e̴̥̩̮͇̫͖̭̭͍͠n̷̨̲͚͍̯͙̗̞t͍̹u͖̲̟̹͉a͉͎̣̻̺̤̥̮ͅl̶͏̙̹̹ḻ̷̲̬̮̘̣͘ͅy̶̧̙̲̖̹͎̜͕͎͡ ̠̤̯͖̗w҉̞̠̞̪̺̼͝h̙̮̘͎͈̯̱e͙̯̖̻̫n͚̥͔͚̙̩̱͝ ͖̕t̼̖̘̭͚̭̝̝h̷̫̞̫̝͇̱͙͎͢ͅe͜҉̳ͅ ̗̮ţ̻̯̘̲į͇̳̲̕m̧̱̱͉̘̞̫̩̫͔e̘̜̹͙͘ ̙͈͉̗͘͡c̨̼̼͓̲̣̞̪̖͞o̗̣͉̝̹͈̤̺͢͝m̞̟͕̮̖̖̥̱͞e҉̼̮̼̦͔ͅş̴҉̬~̧͔̳̩̥̙̮͈͡͝

jbm_: ...damn it

realdoctor: well..yeah, we are going to figure this out

realdoctor: we can do this

jbm_: yeah!

jbm_: ...pma!

m̸̞̝̼̪̞̞̱̖̱o҉̖̥̭̺̯̣͓̞ͅṟ̛̗͔̜̤͉̪e͉̮̣̮̰͉̰̪̤ ͏͔̮̠͔͖͟l͎̞͜͞i͈̼̺̩̻͔̖ķ̷̧͇͔̳̲̲ͅẹ̷̰̱̳ ̲̬n̶̶͖͎̞̞̤e̵̛͈̣̼̝ͅg̲͓̥̳̘͍͢ͅͅa̸̹̬͚̦̠̩͓t͓̠̰̜͓̝͔̜i͢҉͍̳͈͔v̶̜͉̳e҉͓͉ ̲̼̝͓̥m̧̥͉̳͓͓̲͢e͏̩͇n̴̖̟̘̗t̼͕̥̘͈͔͚͕̠͢͜a̷̹͉̜̺ļ̣̗̕ ̢͏͉̥̩͎̜a͍͎͔͈t̡͙̜̱̗t̡̤͖̮̯̟̯̩͔͟i̵̹͍̼t̺̤͙͕u̥̙̬d̨̛̹̼̹̳̭͠ͅę̸͓̳̣͉̖̺

realdoctor: no-positive, mental, attitude!

jbm_: we can do it!

realdoctor: yes!

f̢͙̘̻̹͈̲̗͜i͏҉̳̣͍̯̣͙̭͕n͇̫̗̗͖̞e̸̠̼̖̩͠,͏̺̥̤ ̗ţ͙͕̖̥̬r̷͏͇̠͝ͅy̧̡̰̯̺̻͕͓͓͠ ̵̱͈̯͙t̛̠̭̗͓̟̲̬ơ̜̯͇ ̯̬͡ͅs̖͉̦̦̟̦͇̗͜a̘v̪̝͜ę̴̨͔̣ ̡̮̱̠̤̘̼̠͇͚͜t̰̩͓̩͔̲̠͘͟͞h̵̰̫͕͓̫̞͇e͚m͢͡͏̺̰͚̟̣ ̛͎̬̪͔̝̻̫͍̭͝i̪̝̤̖̣̫̟̠f҉̺͙ͅ ҉͕̜̭̜̟̭̲ͅy̙̞͙̕o̷͙̳͙̦u̢̟̼͉ ̼̤̖͙͚̱͞m̢͇̥͇̮̲̗̥ų͚̭͍͘s̷̗̦̭̪͔͡t̸͇̙̲̱̪

i̸̷͎̖̼̗̞͇t̴̺̗̲͍͓̮̮̱͢͟ ̷̵̱̣̯̮͘w̠̫̣̝̻o̡̢͇͙̮̱̳̠̭͢n͏̘̘̗̟͖̟͔̜'̵͙̖͈̫̬t̝͎̤̝̥̪̝̘ ̸͈͍̮͓̹d̛͍̟͖̙̪̤̦͞o̼͍̙̞̳͇͖̗ ͏҉͍̠̻ỵ̷̥̣͙͙̮͕͟͠o̶̤̦͔u̴̯̱͔͉͉͎ͅ ̲͈̦̖͖̮̠͈͟ͅa̴͉̺͔͎n̨̦͓̰̲͖͖y̟̙͕̣̻̹͇͙̬ ̹͙̘̹̝ͅg̸̠͕o̶̩̺̳o̷̫̳̲͔͘d̸̩̟̝̤͈̻

e̷̷̳̼͖̗͚̫̞̳͠v̡̥̫̗̪̘̼͍̥̞̫͙̻̖̺̝̭͜e̵̫̯̜̦̗̝͕̫͓̱̼̹͖͚͉̳͍͠n͏҉̴͇̬͔ ̵̷̧̹̪̻̪̹̦͔̙̕͝i̷̴͖̞̖͠f̧͏̴̭̤̣̰͡ ͏͞͏̸͚̖̪̝͇̣̪̜͇̯̹̘̱̤̠̖͈̫y̢̱̞͙̙̱̼͙̕͢͞ọ̡̳̼̯͍͖̩͇͘ư̢͙̥̭̻̠͈̗̪̺͖͖̭̣͎̹̝͍͟͡ ̡̝̙̠̝̣͕͓t̸̤̙͓̪̜͙͙͍̺͖̯̖̰̙̕͘͜ͅr̷̘̲̮̠͍̘̟͇̜̖͎̻͘ͅi̴҉̢̭̹͓̲͍̫͍̬̘̯̦̖̬̹͕e̟̳̰̘̹̺̪̰̺̲̬͎̱̖̖̖͚͡ͅd҉̷͈̲̹̤̼͓͎̞̺͇̮̻̺̝̥͞


	47. Am I interrupting you?

i͢͏̨̼̣͉̙ ͍͈͖ͅṯ̷̛̼̖̫͓o̤̙l̶͍͟͠d̶̰̮̮̳͉͇͟ͅ ̧҉̲̭̱̲y̦̞̜̠̮͔̟͘͜͝ͅo͜͏̪̰̬͕̫͚͖̼̞u̘̜

ț̴̡̲͓̫̯̻͖̘͚͞h̲͖̺̖͎̦̕͘͜e͜͏̸̥̖r̹̤ḛ̷̷̳͙͈̼ͅ'̜͕̳͟͞s̴͎͓̗̝͇̺̳͔ ͏̭̬̗̮̟̹̫a̱̱̮̘̫̖͘͘l̹̘̱͈̘̬̬̖̖̕͠w̶̻̹̻͈ͅa̭͇̮̟̮̦y̹̯̙͝s̝̞̮̼̘̥̗ ̧͇͍̹͠a̼̮͙̻̥̝͕̠͍͡ ̬̮̼͇̮͔̯̰ͅp̡̛̱̲̪̞͞ͅͅṛ̷̣̱̬͚͠i͏͚̹̺̝c̩̯͉e̸̗̮̰ ̥̤͖͍͖̱̰͠w̱͓̘͖͚̥̹͜͜h͉̯̤͇̭̭̹̪̥e̛̮̥̖̙̝n̴̞͙̥̕͟ ̡͚̳̤̤͕͖d̷̯͕e̠̙̳a͉̖̲̙̼̻͎̪͠͡ḽ̤͍͠i̡̪͇̬̳͕̮̞̙ͅņ̜̘̜͕̝͍g͖̲̩ͅ ̴͔̩̣͚͉͠ͅw̵҉͈ͅi̵̞̬̘̩t̬̘̩̹̩͇̩h̵̯͚̩͙͜ ̛̘͖̘̹͠m̵̘̼͈̱̳̠̯͢e̵̱̜̠̘͢,̶̻͍̜̝ ͎̳̙̩͚͙̫̤̭͢m̨̛̰͈̳̭̯̼a̖̻̝͔̪͉͉͠g̸҉̪̺͎͓̩̝ͅi̫̲̟̫̫͇͞ͅc̛͎̳͍̤̻̱i̘̪̭̙͈̞̲̲̲a̧̨̟͇n̛̦͚͝

Henrik huffed, sitting down in his chair at the lab as he looked around for anything to help them in the situation going on now, just anything..

He pulled out a file from a drawer in his desk table, examining it as his eyes behind his glasses widened, this information was completely new to him.

It was..Anti's file from when he was at a mental hospital, when he was a separate being that wasn't tied to Jack at all.

The doctor quietly read out some of the information that hid inside it, barely even muttering it, trying to make sure no one was getting into his lab.

Well, hopefully he locked the door at least.

Until, one of the phrases on the page stuck out to him..oddly.

"Threat Level: Highly dangerous, do not let out of his cell."

Henrik sighed softly, getting up and taking Anti's file with him then walking out of his lab.

s̫̭̖̹o̸̶͉̘̣͙͈.̫̗͚͍̮͇ͅͅ.̣͠y͍͘͞o̶̧̯͚̲̗̜u̝͈̬̟͘͞ ̷̢͚̠̪͖̱̹̣̫͇͝f̖̦̭ͅo͏͔̜̘͟u̫̭̪̺͙̣͎̕͝n̙̗̯̙d̡͉̖̯͇̣͟ ̖̭̰̠̺̠͝m҉̦͚͖̩̹̹̻͙e̴̙̳̞͇̱̦̫̖͜ ̶̴̠͙o̮̳̭͔̗̦͞u҉̜̩͔͡t͝͏̹̥̥͇͎̬,̷͕̳̬̩͞ ̴͉̦̤̦̙h͉̖̥̥̳̻̼m͖̱͓̩,̢̰̜̪̗̩̜͙̙ ҉͏̯̹̟͔͕͍d̯̘̕͠o͏̨̜̩̞͚̼̰̩̗̹͞c̶̣̜͇t̘͙̼͕͙͜͞ͅo̵̶͈͖̦̮̰͕̞͖͇̕r̨̢͈̰͍̬̰̜͉?҉̼̹̺͍

The doctor clearly ignored Anti's protests on purpose, as he continued walking, turning to the hallway silently.

He paused, when he heard the faint sound of static close by him..so that means Anti is near somewhere close.

Henrik stopped, looking around and behind him as he started to get maybe a little paranoid..maybe that's what Anti is trying to achieve.

To make you scared, to make you fear, to keep you on the edge of your seat, and to even make your heart stop for a second.

Just maybe those were what he was trying to do, and some of them were even working.

He held in a shaky breath, as he pulled out his phone for a few minutes, going to the groupchat app and logging into it.

realdoctor: so..kind of scared right now

jbm_: why? what's happening?

realdoctor: just know anti was right when he said we weren't expecting him

jbm_: ...what?

realdoctor: i- gotta go

As soon as he did log out again though, his screen began to glitch and it instantly disconnected him again.

"Damn it.." He muttered, his expression evident of fear and curiosity, as he put his phone back away quietly.

d̸̶̤̻̝e͇̹̦̲͞a͖̗̗̖̟͚͙̳̹̕͡r̸͖̟͉̜͇̱͇ ͇̯͕͔̱̦̩̘̖d͎͍̝͝͠ơ̴͕̼̭̩͜c̢̩̦͎̣̦t͚̯̣̺ơ̸̹̦̣͔̼͞ŗ̯͙̪̪̞͟.̶̲̰̪͕̹͇͇͝.͖̝͓̪̙̺͇̟̱

m̢̺͕̻̼͎̙a̴͕̼̫̗̥͕̺̗͡ͅy̷̷̻͔̻̫͜b̰̗̲̕e̷̺̫͇ ̠̥̘̣̬͜ͅy͉͍͇͈̰̗̞͇͟͠ͅo̸̻̪͚u͙̹̲ͅ ̡̰̦̯͕͇̘͇͇͘s̜̮̣̖̣̠͡h̴͝҉̠̺̙̥o̴̪͚̤̬̠͙͢u̼͖̝̠̳̺͕͔l̘̝ḑ̧̘̤̩̳̤̠̬̩ ̝͙̘̯͖̘̞̗̞͞d̛͚͔̬̰͉̕i̶̜͇͘s̻̹̱͈͎̟c̛̦̭̦͖͇̺͟ͅa͍̗̰̣̘͚̳̰͠͝r҉̟͉̬͓̗̘̯̤̺d̸̰͕͢͢ ̨͠҉̹͔̼̳̪̠̗̰s̶̶̜̼̪̼ͅơ̬͔͝m̧͍̻̱͈͠e҉̡̠͈̘͢t̸̴̵͖̭̠͖ͅh̙͚͚̪̬͍̲͝ͅi̳͕̱͉n̴͕g̫̮̙ş͓̦̭̺̤̠̣̕ ̛̗̼͓͇̪̕͡y̰̹̖̥̘̠̭̕o̢̳̼̮͜u̡̯̖͕̭ ̜͖̮̜͇̬͎͈w͏̠̠̙͎̱̩͔̩e̙̜͇̥̬̗r҉̺̹̣̬͚̯̮̣e̻̹̞̹̯n̷̨̖̮̻͎͓'̶̴̴͉̠̜͍̭̣̩t̶̻̰͍̘ ͓̝͓͜m̶̧̜̺̲̞͔̦̭̱͘e̸̢͓͎͉͍̝̩̩a͚̥͘͟ņ͙̙̝͢͜t̸̬̤̳̤͍̥̰̘̭ ̖̻̦͈̪͖͍͢ͅṭ̶̜͙̝͎͙̳̲͘o̭̩͓͎͈̳͍̫͜ͅ ̡̳̹͟s̱̰̣̯͡e̴̶̼̪̩̘̻͖͞e̗̻͕̬͕?̟͈͇

Henrik heard distant glitched giggling as he waited for the glitch's return, and just as he did..Anti came right to him.

Anti appeared right in front of the doctor, grinning madly and giggling again as he does, "Ą̩͕̯͇͕̻n҉͎͞d̘̫̪͢͡ ̡̙͇͇̬̗̬̦͟͠m̼͎̩a̻̫͜y̶̛̻̺͚̲͈̫̣̳͚b҉͖̱͍͈͕͎̠e̡̼͈͕̥̦̤ ̧̭̣͇̜͚͖y̧͕͙͔͎̥o̘͈̘̤͕͚̤̯ṵ̢̢͔̜̙̙̘͇̫ͅ ̷̰̙͖̖̻̭͘s̴̮̲̥͎͎͠h̵͈̲͇͎o͕̰̜̟̞͉̞͢u̸̗̯̳̳̠͚̖̕͞l҉̜͓͖d̷͈̪̺̬̳̱͜ ̨͚̺͕̮͍p͏̰̗͙͎̺̜͖̙u҉͔̘̪t͎ͅ ͅͅt͙̘̞̞̤͞ḩ̷̻a͏̙̲̰̰͠t͈̤̭̼͚̗̭̜ ̮͔̟̳͓̳͜͜͞b̬͙̳͕̰̲a͕̯̮̟̮͖̮̬c̸̫̘k̰̘̮̩͈̣̪͙͘͡~҉͉̼̖̜̠"

The doctor only backs up near a wall, but tries to hide any fear that he was feeling or sensing, as he only shook his head at the glitch, holding the file behind his back.

"A҉̯̙̼̹̥w̶̡̰̖̺͇͇͝w̨̛̩,̸̗̙̼̦̹̦̰͟ ̞͠t̨̛̙̼̞̪̩͢o̡҉̘̟̗̦o͞͏̱̯͙̼̻̠͕͟ ̴̰̭̩̗̲̙̲̣͘b̷̯̼a͏̛̳̰̪̣d͓̝͞~̨͙͉̯͎̳̗͖" Anti purred lowly, stepping over and getting closer to the doctor with the big grin still on his face.

The glitch giggled, taking the glasses off of Henrik with a smirk, "Y̶͍̟̩͙͜o͏̲͕̻̩u҉̝̱͎ͅ ̷̞̼͎̺̹̥̲͞d̛̲̣̬o̸̢̗͍n̴̫̬͇̦̥͈̟̫̠͞'͖̯̬̞͉̝̗t̫͕̭̹̠͝ ͏̦̹̞̖̳̙͖͕n̵͍̣̩̣̣̗̤̱͞e̜̼̫̺̞̞e̟̻̫̳͓͡ͅd̵̙̟̯̙̹̗ ̛̹t̴̖̰̫̹͖̤͍̝̩h͖͕̲e͡҉͍̹̙s͍̦͙̰̠͟͝e̡̼͖̪ ͙̼̻͇͓̹̖̖a̠̤͈̜̪̤͙̰n̛̬̪͓̣̝̕y̖̮̲̠̕͜m̷̹̩͙̣̳̟o̖̭̦̩͕͜ͅr̴̥̣͍̱̙̹̘͟͞e͍̯,̸̨͕̳͉͖̜̫̳͔͢ ͓̤͚̣͔͜͜͝ͅd̛҉̭̹͝o͏̯̤͈̣͎̣͘ ̗̬y̞͉̙̩͎̝͎͞o̡̬͟u̬̯̬͓͠~̛͖̲̗̦͕̘̠̙?͕̖̺̱͔̕" He taunted, instantly crushing the glass as the doctor beside him cringed slightly.

Crack


	48. He earned it

(r̡̺͎̼̫͇͚͠e̛̛̗̩̱͎̹̰a̶̴͎̞͠l̸͉̩̣͓͙͖͖̥ḑ̖̰̝o̙̜͙̹̳ͅc͞͏͙̖̩͈̺ṱ̮̦̯̺͜o͞͏̹͍̰ṛ̪ ̶̢̲͟h̵͚͕͕̟͓̦̟͔̱a̙̺͜s̡̢̯͕̣͚͎̼͠ ̙͙̬̫͈͔̺̼b̵̼͙̯͔̕e̪̻̮͠e̡͇̱̯̥̫͘n̜̩͖͓̬̣̫̕͢ ̢͕͉̩͙͓̯d̵̥̣̙̗̞̹̺̬͜͞i̸̮̝̞̥̼̺͘s̩͉̲̼͚̬͉c͚̥̟̜̥͠o͈͙͙̜̳̣͘n̖̝̠̥̲͜n͔͈̥͈e͏̺̥̦̩̳̥̰̕͢c̟̪̻͉̯̠̰͢ț̴̢͕̭ḛ̫̙͚͡d̴͢҉̲̘̰͖̝̦ͅ ̛͕̣͇͘ͅf͍͖̥̱̳͝r̸̟̭o̥̬͕ṃ̶̫̜̬͎͉͠ ̢̠̩t̵͎̲͖̹̤̩̞h̺͔̭̥͍̟͝ͅe͚̘̭̯͢͟ ̸̵͏̪̜̖c͉̮̱̭͕̠͔͝h̛̜̺̼ͅa̞͚͔̺̺͈͜͢t̸̛̬̠̬͔̙̖ͅ.̗̪̗͖̝̮̩͉͢͡)

jbm_: henrik??

jbm_: i heard like some kind of cracking in the distance

jbm_: what was it?

jbm_: i-..i'm not afraid to face anti now!

jbm: i'm ready for him!

jbm_: whenever he is..

jbm_: okay, i'm only a nervous

jbm_: but that won't stop me!

o͏̡̬͖̤͕͟ͅh̵̖̜̯͕͡,̩͙̘̱͇̪̫͉͠ ̞̗̗̦͞s̶̯̼̲͉̰͢͡t̢̛͍̝̠̥̬̲̮̦͠ơ͎̣͚p̢͍̯̠̕̕ ̸̫̤͍͠w͓̦į͕̣̩͔͍̻t̸͉̺̠͇̯͙̱̰͚͟͢h̼͕̬̼͖̳͡ ̡̦̩̩͇̠ͅͅt͔͓̭̰̩͙̥h̭ą̛̘̝͓̮̘̟t̛̲̘̩͔̫̲̫͘ ͕͝p̡̛͖͘e̷̪̪͉ṛ̶̤͍̝̗͎s̗͉͙̥̬̯͘ͅi̶̟̫̰ͅs҉͇͈̙̖̞̮̕ͅt͕̻͚̗̥ͅe̢̖͙̲̳͠n̶̮̮ţ̡͕̺̯̰̖̼̩͖͟ ̨̧̻͇͓͙̜̗̺a̤͇̹͔c̶͈͙̕ͅt̳̼͉͍̗̱͕͟ ̸̸̠̬͓̠a͖̳͕̭͚l̴͚͚̣̥r̴͖e̶͔̥̟̣̻̫̠̪͢ͅa̧̧̳͈͔̳͢ͅd̰̟̞̻͙y̸͉͉̕͜,҉̤̺ ̶̷̲̺w̶̧̭̣̳i̸̵̛̦͓͔̱̞̪̬͕l̬̮͕̖̤̞ḻ̸͈̤ ͝҉͉̞̼̲͚̹y̷̝̦̰̯̲͙̼o͝҉̘̲̬͙u̴̠̹̤̞̟͚̮͉͜͝ͅ?͏͓̘̼̘̕

jbm_: but i'm not acting!

jbm_: why don't you come to me then, glitch bitch?

i̸͕̞̝͈͡'̖͈͙͔̠̣͎m̴̰̺̪̦̪͙̳͉ ̨͖̩a͈͔̰͈͔̺͔͢ ̩̰̠̝͜͢͡ḷ͚̱͉̜ͅͅi͙̣̻͘t͇̠̜͇t̪̙̖͍̝͟l̶͔̜̬͎͍͠e̶̞̻͔̼ ̶҉͕̯̮ḇ̨̢͉͔̙͎͚̗͘ų̶̞̗̜̭̹̠͍̱͞s̖̱͘y̨̳̹͙͙̬ ̳͍͎̯̫͠͡w͞͏͓̹͚̳͚̪i̠̳͇̺͖̳̗̥͡ṯ̢̦̰̲̺̫͔͟h̴̳̠̪̰͔͎͞ ̞͇͍͇͜ͅt͏͇̺͇̘͕̝͈̤͙͘h̸̡̼̜͉̙ͅẹ̡̗̦͟ ̴̨̪̤̗"̵̢̘̟̮̤͖͍͉̱͘g̨͍̥͜͝o̢̩̱̫̯̩̟͘o̡̰̝̦̞̹͚̗͞d̗̬̮̘͢"̥̞͔͖̼̩͡ ͉̬̤͙̥̙͡d̦̖̰̤̪̠̤ͅơ̙͍̫̗̻̣͇͢c̡͉̦̱̘̘͉t̷̠̺͕̠̖͠o̵̥r̷̜̫̘̮̘̖̹̱ ̧̹͚̖̗̬̕͠a̶̯̺̭̼̻̰͘ͅͅt̨̲̪͝ ̖͉̠͓̱͟t̢̤̪̺̙̟̩͎h̘͇͇̙͕̞͔̣ȩ͏̜͈̫̭͔̣͍ ҉̸̠̬̣m̨̦̤̱̠͎̼ͅͅo͏̼̗m̜͔͖̳͜e̩̭̩̥̺͓̣͜n̼̘͕͡ṭ̲̜̞͖͘~҉҉̲̻̩̟

jbm_: ...henrik???

jbm_: what'd you do to him?!

i̴͙̤̼͙̘͜ ̵͔̟͇̟͕̳͙̟̤g̲͎͚̮͇ṵ͚̪̜̠̖e҉̴͈̳s҉̘̭͉̺̘̭̺s̡͈̬̥͉͉͕͚̫ ͏͚͙̫̗͟y̶̩̪̝̞̮͇͝ͅo͖̹̳͓̗͕̘͘̕͜u̵͈̕ ̸͉͉̫͓̻̖̤̻͝c̜̠͎͓̣͔͉o̭̪̰̜͕͞u̢̦͈͓l̢͕͟͠d͏̹̮̝̞ͅ ̬̙͍͔͉͉̫̜ş̨̤͔͕̻̩̤͕̠̕a̠̲͖̖y̷͍̝̘.̖̩̞̗̞̠͉͟.̰͓h͈͓̞̖͇͙͔ͅe̘̤'̥̤͈s̵̝̝̮̬̖̜͎ͅ ̸͖̼̩̘͢͟a̛̜̙͉̘̮͓̞̪̫͝ ̨̤͍̮̻̯̘̤̗̭͝ļ̺̟͈͎̠͟į͚̜̪͉̠t̝͖̬͙̱̣͞t̤͖͈̗̘̥̕l̪̼̪̘̦̟̺̩e̳̦̻̫͜ ̣̖͚̺̼͇̕͜͠b͇̝̠̯l̨͙͖͙̤i͈̹̙̺̺̯̱̳͜n̶̡̫̖̟͓̰͟d̰̺͕͖̜͕̣͜͞ ͏͖̺͟a͈͇̫̘̗̺̤s͎͔̦͕͝ͅ ̦͔͙̮͉ą̫̘ ͕͕̮̻̤̩b̵̢͕͈̝̥͎͍̼̦̹a͔͠ͅt̗̥͖͕͘͘ ̸̮̖i̴̲̭̤̜ͅf̸̠͍̣̣̠̝̳ ͘͏̩̫͝y̶̭̼̖̘͚o͚̬̦͇̥u͔̣͓̳̪̜͙̳͟͞ͅ'̧̪͍̩̜͇d̡̹͚̦͡ ҉̭̙͙͎̟͖͎c̩̙̺͍̮͖a̲̗͎̟͘l̷҉̠̗̺̬̺l̸̳͉̰̬͢ ̯̤̟͎͈̬̲i͏͚̪̙͚̤̮̜̳t͎̬̟͓̹̟̭ͅ ̢̘̺̫͈͔t̷̛̻̭̩̺̺̩͚͈͉h̨̗̗̹̣̲͡a͏͖̰͖͓̖̯t̡̩̹̲̺͔̬̮͓~͢҉̭̩̫̞

jbm_: shit..

jbm_: i..

jbm_: i'll still stop you!

o̶̧̻͕̣h̡͇͉̤,͝҉̰͔̫͇̜̭̹͇ ̧̥̳̹̥̝̜̭̜̞b͡҉̗̲̹̳̼͉̘̩̖u̡̠̗̻̤̫͝t̴̖̝͎̮͓͕̖ ̘͙̼̗̜i̴̱͙̥̭̼̬̥ ̟̩̫͖̻͓͞h͓̩̥̺̙̯̺͞e̴̡͇͎̮̩̹͕͢ͅa̵̲̭̥̤̦̪͓r͡҉̫͙͙̰̼͉̩͡d̡̛͎͇̙͈̬͙̲ͅ ̵̤̤̲̥̠͢͠s̝l̡̢̼̣̬͖͓̠͢i̞͉͙͝g̺̹̰͓̳̠͕̱h̟̫̠͔͉͓̬̘t̨̧̤͉ ͏҉͙̯̼h̷̵̹̖̠͕͕̱̜͡e̘̤̻̤̠̜̬͝s̡̭̮̫̻͚͎̺̜͜i͓̺̩͙͕͟͢͝t̷͡҉͈a̢͍̠͓̯̘̩̣͠n͍̺̠̦̺͝c̣̝e̜̱̱̫̙ ̷͕͈̹̺̲̜̹i̵̙̩̬̹̬ͅn̗̦̣͉̼͝͡ ̸̴̢̯͖͚̹̬̦͍ṯ̳̮̭̬̟̙͖͜ḫ̴̼̰͘e͏̹̺̺͎̪̲͠r҉̠̯̬̦̠͡e̷̪̻̼͕̪̳̣̯̠͝,̡̟͟ͅ ̷̱͓̱̲͈͔͔̼͠h̖̥͘͠e̺̻͍͇̻͎r̵̦̩͉̺͕̯̪̺͔o̗̭̥̣̰̭͎̮̩~͙̩̠̥̕͜

jbm: ...

jbm_: i said, maybe i'm a *little* nervous

o̷͈̼̼̮̙̹̰̯͕͟͡n̵̲̟̥̪̫̬̬͙l̛͈̺̳͖̼͍̕͠ỵ͠ ̝̰͢a̺̣̫̤̺͈̙͡ ̸̧̜̱̫͚̻̭͓̱ḽ̻̣̟̤͘i̼͎̮t̵̵̞͓͖͠t̶̢̝̭͉͔̪͘ͅl҉̞͕̦̦̰̳e̢̧̟̲̠̦̦̼͚̳̺͞?̸̵͓̲͜ ̸̝̼̞͍̰̜ͅo̡̼̠h̦͇̟͕̩̩,͏̛̱̰̖̞͔̰ ̴̰̰̞̤͓͔͚̼͝ẖ̷̸̤̯̠̗͟ͅe̢̜̥̱̫͎r̲̱̭̟̱̲̼͠o̢͏̰̘͇̞͙͖͎͟.̵̧͎̥̦̙͚̤̬.̧͕̞̰̘͔͟͜

y̧̢͇̫͇̯͈̩̬͙͠o̸̡҉̷̳͇̘̻͎̰͉͓̳̰̮͞ų̭̼͉̥̻͘͟ ̷̶̨͙̟̣̰̹̫͈͈̯͙̩̱̠̦͕͓̤͜͝s͏̧̝̻͚͚͙̯̮̗͖̫͎̩͔͙͔̝͞h̷̖͍͍̟͈̱̙̪̫̩̫̞͎͓͡o̡̡̗̼̫͔̤͢͢u̷̸̵̧͖̟͔͉̬̦̻͙͙̤̩̟͝ļ̴̡̧͍̮͙͕̱̤̼͉̫̬̫͓͍̥̬͔̣͝d̷̛̺̹͚͇̗̟̠͚͕̩̟̫̱͠ ͏͙̯̳̮̥̙̫̻̜͜͡ḇ̝̱̱̖̩͔͓͍̫͚̜̳̤͎̩̖̼̫͟͢͢e̴̤̬̺̲̮͖͝͠ ̴̴҉̨͕͖͍͙͍̬̝͍̫̩̙͔̜̦̟͇̙v̸̮̘͕̩̬̠̻̝̩̭͓̰̖̙͓͞͝ę͙̦̹̻̯̼̲͖̹͔̙͠ͅŗ̶̲͔̟̯̙̜̠̰̜̪̤̪y͙̰̩̘̤̣͓͕̹͕̱̺̳͜͜͞ ̸̛̟͓̱̮͓̱̤̘̞̺̱̬̬̠͕̞͜͝a̶̡̺̹̲f̪͓̜̞̭͕̭̦̻̕͜͠͝ṟ̶͉͈̲͇̮͓͕͍͜͞a͢҉̴͏͔͎̟̯̱̟̞̖̞i̛͙̻͍͉̬d҉̮̹̮͖̪̭͘.̡͔̭͓͚͎̫̭̺̮̩̖̯͕̱̤̮̕͞.̷̝̯̰̘͙͓͔̪̘̱͖͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't update at all this week or post anything new, because this saturday through next saturday-sunday i'll be on vacation, so then you'll know why- but i'll update the stories though when i come back! just keep this in mind
> 
> but i'll be also be going to jack's tour show in nashville on this sunday! that's one of the things i'm looking forward to~


	49. You both did

a̵̳̣̩̜̤̲̗̕l̴̵̥̭̥ͅl͙̘̯̭̥͔͞͡ ̛̣̟̳͝i̢̛̝̫̭͖ ̖͎͕͇̥͚̗w̼̣̖̠̻̟͠͡a̵̗̹̘̠͍̮n̼̫͡t͓̫̻̻̰͘ ̣̪͓͖̳̰̭͜i̪̖͖̞̫͙͟s͚͉̕ ̸̧̛̹͖̦͖͎̫ͅt̨̼̦͓̣̺͇͢o͏̷̧͇͇̗̫̦̠͚͈̰ ̫̠̖̭͖̻͡͝m̝͉̱͚̲̼͘ͅa҉̗̻̘̼̘̖͎̭̥k͇̯̼̠̰̜̻̕͢e̸̲͇̥͡ ͏̟͔͇̗̺̖͉͚a̲̺̼͘͢ ̷̸̱̝̞͡f̴̠̰͉̦͙͎͇ͅe͈͟w̳̮̖̭͎̳̕͝͞.̵̖̙̯̺.̴̶͏͎̳͕̱̭ͅd̵̨̜̥̹͟e̷̡͈͍̺͉͖̼a͟͏̪̪l҉̩͈͉͡s̷̞̻͇̦͎̤͓

c̯̘̹ͅą̫̟͍̗͢͝n̘̜͉̺͇͍'҉͓̥ṱ̖̫̳̦̫͞͠ ̴̭̫͎͖̰̫͘̕y̦̠͙̭̗̲o̧͎͔͍͉͓̮̼ͅu̝͕̤̖̹͍̗͔ ̸͍̳s̢̧̟͕͉e̜̮̗͉ḙ͚͞ͅ ̵̠͇̙͙͓͚͘t͈̰̱͙̥̰h̷̶̳̤̥͙̲̖̞͞a̶͉͜͡t̳͇̦͔͓̕,̷͈̬̙̼ ̧̭̟͙͍̻̬͖͘ͅh̠̱͖͈͟͠ḛ̤̭̠̹͉̭̱͠r̪̮̝͖͚̙̲͍̗̕͝o̥̝̹̠͈̱̘?̸̴͖̱̭̭̻̕ͅ

b̶̘̬̩͚͠e̶̛̖͍̭͔͖͔͔̣͝ș̮̤͠͞i̜̯̬̰̙̝͢͞d̻͚̰͎͖̰̝̯̰e̡͙̱̲͢s͍̫͚̗͘͜.҉̶͇͔̖̮͙̙.͎͕̞̖͘ͅ.̴̱͙̫̹̼̘ͅ

a̼̙̟̱̯͟l̵͖̣͍͔͔̙l̖͇̩̥̳͚̣͓ ̶͇͖̪͇y̷̹̥̰̫̱͍̼̦͢ͅo̸̡̤͖͉͍͓̯u̴̞͉̭̥͎̩̲͢ͅ ͎̪͍̫͈̘̟͔͞ͅr̫̰̝̻̟e̸̷̜̟̙͈͠ą͔ļ̶͕̮̙͖̘̹͠l̝͖̰̜̘͜y̡̯̦̩͜ ̵̛̩̭̩̬͈̣w͔̬͇̳̣̬͡a̗̟͚̣͈͙͍̬͜n͝͏͈̹̳̟̼t̸̨̖̩̯̕ ̵̨͇̹̗̱͚̘ț̫͖͢o̸͉̤̰ ̥̲d̶̰͚̣̘͖̝̲͈͞o̹̜͈̮̟̕͢͞ ̶͚̭̣̺̕į͏̻͙̻̪s҉̪̖̞͍̩̳͘͠ ̮͘͢s̢̪̭̞̟͈͙a̸͕̪̤v̶͖͇̭̩̰͓̱̯̩̕͝e͈̤̺̭͍ ̝͖͚͇̱̣̩͓y̢̞̣̟̹̻͖o͡҉̲͈͍̞̙̹̲u̸̟̳͕͓̭͡ͅͅr͡҉̛͉̖͕̜ ͎͉f̸̖r̴̪̞͎͓̗̗͈͠i͙̻̪e̢͇̖n̨̫̰͔̰͚͢͠d̹͕͞ş̘̗

i̵̞̝̱̮͢͞ṣ̘͎͉̟͝ņ̦̪͎͕̯͖̻͈̜'̶̻̜̫̙t̢̘͕͈̗̠̯͓͠ ̞̙̥̖̻̮̘̕͟t̷̛͉̱͇̖͇̲͙̘͜h̛͈͉̱̖̞̣̯̜͢ą̺̞̮͙͍͍̱͢t̪̥͓ ̳̙͖̝ͅr̺͞i̝̟̪͖̝͕̠̗g̝͍̠ḫ͚̼͓͚̣ͅt̷̵̵̪̺̙̣̹̭̠̫?̸͔̥̙̙ͅ

Jackie froze when he came upon a door in front of him, when he stopped running from the end of the hall.

The door was clear open and was waiting to be walked into, but it's condition was terrible...

Rusted off paint, the handle was broken off, and worse: half of the door was ripped off and cracked open from the outside.

The hero gulped, readying himself as he walked inside the mysterious yet fear inducing room, seeing that it was a dimly lit room.

With barely any light in it what so ever, just ever so slightly appearing pitch black to Jackie's eyes.

Jackie held in a breath at the sight in front of him..he couldn't even describe how afraid he was in those few moments.

Anti stood directly in front of the hero with a menacing smile, showing his pointed and sharp canines, 

"W̩̫͖͡e̡͉͖̱ͅl͓̺̰͎ͅc͓̥̝̬̠̱̫͠o҉͏̻̳͔͘ͅṃ̢͚̻̰͇̤ẹ̷̥̞͚ ̴̣͚̥̤̭̬͠t̶̫o̧̲̤̻̞ ͉̮̯̲̦͓̼t̡̛̲̼̘̺͚̻͇h̻̰͚̤̹̰͕͎͓ȩ̜̘͎̖̠͕̜̬ ̶̜̹͓͜s̬͖͇̠̻̻̥̳͘h̴͉̹̫̣͍̙̬̭͘o͙w̙̰̕͡,̷͘͏̳͙̫̖̪ ̵̢͎͎͚̺̬m̷͙̘̳̝̘̯͔͓̝y͢҉̨̱͙̖͕̩̝̼̮͙ ̷̢͎͍͜p̭͈͓u̷̯̭p̴̧͓̪̫̩͡ͅp̛̙͉͉̣͎͍̠͘e̪̪̦t̵͚͈̣͔̪͜s҉̸̶͉̫͎!̵̛͉͓̦̺̼͙̗" Anti denounced, gesturing to either side of him with his arms spread out enthusiastically with a giggle.

As a few familiar egos approached from the darkness from behind the glitch, including Marvin, Chase and Angus.

And they all seemed albeit similar, considering they looked like Anti now.

Their eyes had been pitch black, fitting in with the dimly lit aura of the room already, and they all had the same slit neck the glitch had.

"Shit." Jackie muttered under his breath, his eyes widening as his took in the scene before him.

"N̵͇̳̞̹̺̟̳̕o͎̮̺̭̮͎͕̦͞w̝̺̲̩̕.҉̶̪̟̣̼͎̳̦.̶̙͖͍.̷̴̜̖̮l̵̻͉͔̠̥̻͍̱͝ͅḙ̵̼͖͓̻̖̖̪t҉̩̬̣ͅ ̻͇͟͞t͚̤̫̝ḩ̰͡ȩ̵̭͉̩̦͓̩ ̧̹͈͡f̜̣ͅu̸̳͔̫̗n̗̪͉͕͙͕͕͎͇͠ ̵͓̯̪̦̰ͅb̡̲̙͕̞̭͔͜e̟̙̠̫͟g͚̤̼͍͓͚̥̦i̲̰͔̭͉̦̳͎n͔͉͖̗̺͘̕ͅ.͓̯̥͠ͅ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm..
> 
> (also here's anti's file from a few chapters ago: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SBst6Q2BvjatFDMFXqSxF_rz4rYLE6YNtASnTBWsHLg/edit?usp=sharing)


	50. You can't stop me

b̧̖̙̟̯̞͖u̸̩̼̤̙̱̮̜̱͠ͅt̨̡̩̱̞͎̝̦̕.̵̡̛̫̣̟̬̭̯.̶̨͚̯͢a̢̠̬̤̘̥l͏̞͓l̻͖͉ͅ ̞̬̜͖̳̗͔̝͠i̸͉̜̼̟̮͝ ̼̭̻̖̫̘͚͖̹͝r̸̢͖̼̙͉͓̪̦e͎̘͚͍a͉̕͜͞l͈̲l̜̩͙̻̦̺͡y̵̲͎̦͓̟͝ ̢͔͉͓͖̻͚̮w̼̱̣̤̩̪ą̗͖̻̲͠n͍̰̳̼̫͡͡ͅt̜͕͟͢ ̧̪̼̯̺̟̩̕t̢̖̳̬͓̗̬̠̭͢o̵̗̞͜͜ ͚̞͚̭͕̯͔d̳̗o̤̮ ̸̬̩i͏͈̜͚̳̻̠̙͉s͇̺ ̢̪̬̹͟m̪̰̹̺̫͚͜ͅa̧̘͇̲̘̖̱͞k̡̹̟̹̫e҉̬̝̲̥ ̬̱̰͔̤̞͖͡͡a̲̹̯͚ͅ ̵̼͓͙̭̩̕f̬̜̠̣͖̼̙e̟̭͍̫w̵̲͉̰ ͜҉̢̘̲̩d̖̮̯̮͚̳̪̭͡e̴͉̦͙̺̥a̱̘̤͟͠͞l̴̖̲̞͓s̶̼̬̙̺̹

c̦̹̺͕̹͍͓a̛̟̱̦̯̲͚̖̝ṋ̸̵̙͚͍̹͚͞ͅͅ'͚̝͘͠t̠͔̜̥̲̜̭͟ ̡̪͝ͅy҉҉̱̣͕̣̠̣̮o̧̰̫̠͉̤͉̳̝u̹͎͕̳̥̯͚̹̻ ̡̳͚̥̖̱̮͙s̵̥̞̯̘e̡̱͓͍̮̫̕e̸̷͚͎̪̟͜ ̴̷͔̹̖̗͕̥͎̺t̥͞͠h̭̳̳̗̗ͅͅa̦̣̙̠̣̗͜t͏҉̣͇͔͚̭̳͈̟͜,̷̢̙̩̰̘̦̝ ̷͚̱͍̩̮͔͖̞͠h̵̝̻̟̟̪̫̮e̶̳͠r͇̞̳̝͕̞͠ͅo̤̳̝̥͍͚̝͜͞?̕͏̟̠̙̱͈͈͇̣̥

i̶̧̟̻̞̗͚f̯̘̥̪̥̺̣͇ͅ ̭̕i̵̙̫̠̲͇̰̮̰̜̕ ̷͓̹̠͠w̢̹͕̺i̛̙̝̘͚̰̤͓n̠͚͉̺̕͡,̶̧̬͍̯͉̦̜͉ ̷̖̥͔̫͇͉̕i̤̝̦͔̻͘ ͓͚͇̫̭̼͉̫g̸̱͓̮̳̺e҉͔̣̣͔̝͎t̡̮̜͍ ̴͚͉̥͎͕͎͓t̸̩͍̮̤͎̖͉͝o̰̮̳̣͖͔̥̰ ̟̠c͚̬͎͓̟o̢̳̝̲̼̣͔ṉ̵̩̘͓̖̬̦ͅṯ͇̥͎̝̭͇̤̖r̯̭͖̝̩͘͞ͅo̵̞̙͎̱l̛̖̮͕͕͔̙̙ ̛̥̪̪̗̭͕͘y̛̺̜̭̗͓̙͚͞o͕̪̲u̸̧̖͔r̜͚ ̥͚̪̟͚̣̗̕f̛̖̼r̨̘̩͎̼̕i̡͏͍ẹ̷͙̮̮ͅn̼̭̮̮̪̥̝̞͡͡d͓̖͙͔̼̮̙͡s̹.̢͎̪̝̤̲͓̞̥.̦͉͎̭

f͔̮̰͖ ̷͈̰̻͈̕ͅi͚̱̖̣̻̕ ̴̩̪͙̬̻͢l͕͎̳̱͓͚̲̬o̫͚̪̜s̸̨̺̳͓͇͖̣͕͟e̴͏͓͈̼̦͎̹̲̬,̴͈̺̥̲͇͈̦͢͞ ̸ͅy҉̺͖͎͙̬o̡̩̟u̷̩̝͙̞͈ ̵̝̘̻͔͟c̕҉͉̳̩͍̙̟ͅą̸̛̱̳̱̣͙ͅn̦̜͎̠̼͘ ͏̷̭̱h̴̬͍̱̫̩̯͞ḁ̶̮͖̺͕̲̫͉͞ṿ̻̺͈̘̘̮͞e͙͕̥͕̝̠̩ ̸̢̞͈͇̺̱͚͍͈y̩͈͉̩͚͈̦̖͡͡o҉͈̫̗̞̳͓͖͓u̸̡̦̙͖͙͢r̶͓̭͕ ̱̺͕͇͎o̶͕̙̜̞̳̣̳͓͟l̫̺̣͍̮͚d̷̡̘̳̪͔ͅ ̢̘͜f̲͉͔̥̥͢r̝̻͓̟͍̻̱̳̯i̵̸̡͚̫̳e̷̹̩̪̫̘͖̤̹̕͟n̜͍̞̯̮͘d҉͔̞͚̙̰̼̲s̮̼ ̵͎̤͙͝a͈͈̝͓̲͓n̛̩̬̭͚̱̹͝d͓̬̼͎͙̰̜̮͜ ͖̗̱̗l͡͏̗̱̹̲i̸҉̙̹̫̞̜f̸̡̲͓̦̜̩̟͠e͔͈̲͠͝ ̴̣̦͓̲͎̻̭b̴͉̱͙͠ͅa̭͚̗͇̟͚͢c̵̱̜̠͕͖̯̞͜k̫͉̝̺̟͟

s̜̭̖̱͈̩͠o̢̯̹͈͠ͅ.̤̱̣̱͔͝.̷͎͇͈̬̰͡w̧͝͏͇̲̝̤̫̲̜h̴̘̼̳̫̠͎̦̜̪̕a҉̥͕͔̪̱͎͓̻̰͘t̞͓ ̖ͅd͏̙̟̦o̵̬̥̻̥̳̰ ̙̰͡͝y̤̥͉͓̜͙o̸̦̪͍̙̪u̮̩͍̯̣̦̱̣ ̸͠͏͉̝̠̟̜͚c̶͎̪̙̜͓͉̱̟̥͜h̷̢͕̟̞̩̫̺̱o̲͕͕o͖̬͙͚̺͎ͅs҉͕̥̭̯̖̣e̛̜̠͕̕?̴͈̬͔͠

Jackie could practically feel his heart beating in the back of his throat, and held in a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Approaching the glitch in front of him very slowly and cautiously.

Thump..Thump..Thump.

The hero stood in one spot, his eye glowing a faint green as he exhaled, breathing out.

As his heart beat slightly faster than before, causing Jackie to gulp a little and his head to pound.

The corrupted version of Marvin rushed to the hero, his gloved hand also glowing green slightly as he held up a card quickly.

The card rose and glowed also, as Marvin grinned silently as vines appeared from under the ground beneath the hero, wrapping around him.

"Fuck-" He choked out, struggling to breathe this time as he tried to reach a hand out from the vines, groaning a little in pain in doing so.

The hero grunted, his right hand also emitting a small glow, reaching out for something as he shut his eyes, bracing for impact, not willing to accept his fate at first.

But once again, his fate in death never came, surprisingly this time.

"Huh-?" Jackie said in slight surprise, opening his eyes and looking around, seeing the underground vines wrap him still.

But they didn't crush or kill him.

Blood started seeping out from the hero's mask and he coughed and choked out in pain again, causing a giggle from the glitch just a few feet away.

When suddenly, a green glow enveloped the hero and the vines disappeared from around him in an instant, the hero's eyes widening in shock for a moment before delving into a coughing fit.

And in between, he would occasionally he would cough up blood.

"A̘͈̫̙͉͉̖͞n̶̲̞̲̱̝͖͍d̰̟͍̞̰͘͟͟ ҉̩̬͕͈̪̟t͔͝h̩̲͔a̶͙̦̯̞̫͉̕t̷̷̬̞͓̬'̴̸͕̮̯s̟̬̟̪̦͈̱̕ ̮̻̬j̡̺̗͈͈̞͎̩̤u͏͚̟̩̞̰ͅş̢͍͉͍̣̪̫̫ṯ̥̕ ̵̨͙̤͈̲̭ͅt̴̡̲̼ḩ҉͍͍͈̟̦̱̹e̻͟ ̗̟b҉̸̨͔̮e͍͎̳͉̟͟g͉̗̯̩̥͡i͔̠̫͎͈͡n͈̠͉͢n͖̩̮͖̹̮͙̼̘͜͝i̷̤̰͙̮͝n̟͙ģ̴̡͉̪̜̭̥͓̦̫ ̷͙̫̰͖̻̭͢͝ͅo̸̧̲̤͇͖̱̙f͕͉ ͏̶̺͎i͜͞͏̻͕̠̫̤t͔͈̯͓̱̜͞!͎̭̘͎̱̣̺̻͡" Anti exclaimed from the back, giggling and glitching sporadically in and out of reality of the room, as he grinned.

Jackie coughed once more and winced, before glaring at Anti, "What the fuck did you do to my friends?"

"O̶̺̹̭̭̼̳͇̖h̵̢̢͕̱,̷̟̼̥̞̫̗̩ ̼̯̥̯̫̕͠n̶̢̥̯̭̲̩̺o͇̲̦̬̯͘t͔̬̙͟͞h̢̢̝͉̝̟̤̱̮͘ͅi̛̟̘͞n̵҉͙̬g̴̘̞̲̼̘̣̤͡ ̷̛̬͇̬̻̟̲̞̹m̸̱̘͖͚͞u͙̰c̶̡̞͓̞̝̪͖̹̖h̛̰.̦͕.̦͖͍̖̰̯͈̮̺I̢̛̞̮̮̹ ̶̸̭͖̙͖̰̦̯͜j̵҉̥̺u̞͍̮̳͞͞s̵̗͎̳̕t͈̼̘̣̣̞̦̦ ͓͔̙͙͢͡a̘̻͕͈͕̝͈̲̜d̞̻͈̼̖͢d̩̥̖̹̩̯̺̲ȩ͖̙̪̤ḑ͚͎̟͕͓̜̗̪̕ ̧̟͉̰̠ą̴̤̲̮͎͍ ̢̹͎̣̭l̨̗̝̘͙͘ị̛͙̯͉͓̬ṯ̴̟̗̻͓̪̭t͈͓͈̦̮͉̮͙̠l̶͎̻̕e͟҉̝̗̰͈̗̺̟̤ ̦̯͞s̱̰̭̤͖̳̙̦o̯̗͔͇͕͢m͇ͅẹt͏̼̹̗̠͚̥͜h̙̭͉̱̩į̴͉̺̮͇̪̖ͅn̷̷̛̘̘g̢҉͖̳͔̬ ̘̫̬̠̮t̨͓͙̙̯͕͖͘o̺̗̼͖̜͖̻̣͠ ̯̺̮̳̪͓͢͝ţ͕̻̰̜͟h̝̦̱̞͇͖͉͘͡e̸͚̩̥̦̠͘m̡̜͈͟~͉̲̤͓̫͡" Anti replied, laughing again and smirking, looking over at the Marvin, as he nodded silently.

Jackie inhaled again, taking it in and sighed in a stressed way, before looking onto the next corrupted one..Angus.

"N̵͕̙͔͞o̵̶̸̼̺̖͔̟̘̣͈w͏҉̭͓̝̠̞.͖̪̭͓͉.̸̜̠̮͟͝ͅt̷͏̘̰̻̱̫̱̟̰i͏͙̝̺̬̰͎m̛̗̟͕͞͠e͓̱̼͇͞͞ ̢̥͍̭̭͖f̩͎̲̺o͙̗̣̠̪̗͠r̜̮͕͙̗̬͖̹͡ͅ ̮̳̪̝͕͞t̵̡̖͕͎̼̼͢h̴͖͈e̹̭͜ ̰̤̰̤̯̙̟̫̺͠h̡̧͔̝̖̹̗͈̤u̧͏̨̲̝̤̝̩̤̹͈n̬͢t̤̫̝͖̮e͖̤͚͙͝ͅr̵̶͇͉̹'̛̖̺̞̘̮̙s̨̫ ̵͏͚̝͍̥̘̼s̶͔̟͞h҉̜̠͉ọ̷͔̳̘̗̞͉͟w͍͎͞.̻̦̝̙͜͠"

The hero certainly was in for a few..shows, tonight. If he could call it that.


	51. Not yet

g̘͙̗̻̪̲̣̩͠u̡͙̣̫e̛̘̪̪͠s̴̗̤̘s̶̷͚̦̗̠͉̗̟ ͏͖̙̼͕t̛̼̞̦̦̝̼ͅh̷̷̞͍͕̟͉͟e̶͏̺̩̰̪̤̮͙r̵̴͕̺͎͟e͈̻ ̥̫̳̘̯w͔̼̞̼͚̕͢͞a̶̵̘̻͉͍̩̗͕͍͍s̶̤̭̬̣̻̘ ͕͓̠͖͇̞͔̲͞m̵̢̟͚o̟̳̦͔͕̝͎̥ŗ̴̼͈̬̫e̸̥̕ ̨̙̝̗͉̝t̵̠͔͕͖̲͕̪o̶̵͇͓̘͉̭̝͟ ̖̣y͏̡̻̺̯͎̠̣͘o̴̱̣̘͍̥͓͓̖̬u̡͏̩̖̤̩̻̼͔ ̸͉̙̲̟̜̼͜t̙̞̺̖͍͢͜h̟̼̬͚̳̟̹̜e̝̜̯̠̞͔̲̻͈n̪̖̱͍̪̜ ̱̟i҉͕̭ ̱̳̝̪͙̱̟̪͘͟t̸̯̱͜h̵͕̲͉͈͎͙̕ͅo̖̖̕͘͠u̵̴͍̮̯͚͎̠͞g̵͕̠̫͙̟̝͓h҉̛҉̼͓̫̦͚t̢̳̣͉͙͓͔͜ͅ,͔̗ ̭͇̭͓̪͕͢͞ͅh͎͚̬̠̥͢͜e̸̠̹̻̱͔͔r̴̛̮̯̦̹̖͎̦̰̪̕o͠҉̷͉̪̠̖.̨̹̗̲̲͠.̸͍̗̻͚͎̱̮̗̦̕͡

b̻̝̺̘͠u҉͓̬̫͠t̡̤̤͚̠͔̠͔͕̳͞ ̻̤̹͜e̢͎͔̲͉̤̠̼̘v̧͙̻͟e̛̗͉r̖̺̘̯̬̝̺͙͝y̼̫͕͖̻o̝͙̰̰̩͉͘n̴̩͇͜͠e̡̮͔͙̘͉̙̲̟͞ͅ ̵̨͖̳̯̼̮͠ḩ̟͓a͎͔̥͖̰͉̲ͅs̛̖͕͈̠͔̙ ̷̛͚̳͇͖͕t͏̘̥̳͚͕ḫ̛͓̻̼͜͟e̥̼͜i̩͖̻̳̫̤͈̜r̶̡̟̮͇͘ ̼͚̕f̴͕͈͔̤̥ạ̣͢u҉͉̤̪̭̬͡l̵̰͕̺̳̮͖t̲͉̟̼s̶̢͇̗͎̤͕͚,͔͠ͅ ̵̡̺̻̝̻̖̗̜d͕͔o͔̦̣̼̪̖͡n̥͕̖̘̠̣'̣͎͍̥̰̬̣̟͘͝ͅt̖͖̺͡͠ ̷̰̝͜t̴҉̛̝̱̩̦h̼̩͘͝ę͔̣͕̭̤̮͡y̢̬?̵͓̘̦̣͙͡

i͡҉͙̰̥̘̯'̟͕͖̜l̵̶̡̼̼͔͈̜̲̯ͅl̸̩̥͓̪̯ ̮͉͘s̸̡̡͖̹͙̗̜̫͕̬̖e͔̳̥̕͠e͕̲̣͓̮̺̤͜ͅ ҉̙͈̰̤̰̱̳̤w͏̨̨̯̟h͈͔͙̪̫̥̤a͚̣̰̻͖t̤̫ ̶̧̛̭͖̰͈̤̪b̡̝̝̦̪̗̯̻͕͡ͅr҉̩̹̝̞̫̞̟͉̕i̶̴̹̹̼̰n͔̦͈̮̝g̻̬̠͓͎̹̻͘ͅs̯̗͖̼͡ ̡̡̱y̵̱̱̱̠͞o̱͔̲͡u̯̫̩̱̰̱ ̵͟҉͔͕̪͈̭d̢̫͓͙̼͇o̤̹̺͓͖̯͘͞w҉͎̫͎̟̻n̴͞҉̲͖̟̗̭̤̮̲ ̧҉̥̱̩̗̗͢ͅa̢̞̤̭̘͓̻̮f̫̱͎̩ţ̯͇͉e҉̥̤r͏̜̩͕̻͢ ͜҉͔̪͓͓̣̰ͅt̝̙̼̥͚̹̘h̛̟͔̟͉̺͘i̝͙͠͝s̨̟͍̤͇̣̯͕̮͡ ̸̨̘͡ͅs̖̯̱͚̗̦̙e̷̢͔̱͓͓͍͝c̡͔͔͙͘o̪̬̥̻̼̭̣͜n̡̫̣̥̬ͅd̳̤̯̠͕̺͞ ̡̜̫͔̱s̭̟̲͘͞͠ͅh̥͕͉̜͉̙͇͠o̧̘̮̗w̢͇̠͖̱̦͔͠

a̜̬̜̤͘͘n̵̢͎̥̪͍͠d̫̭͙͎̺̠ ̸̝͇̼̕i͙̰͠'̢͇͚̗̮̗͚l̵͚̲̲̹͔̙̬̬͉͢l̸̟̪͓̺̘̘ ̧̧̯̹̘͍͚̙͜b̨̢͓͔͙e̳ ̪͓̯̭͇̖͟͟ͅw̯̝͕̫͓̻̺͘͟a̲̪̩̹͓͖̜̮i͎̰̦͇̙̩͈̙͢͞t̢͍͖̼͙͖͟͠i̲̦̭̞̯͍͚͚n͘҉̜͉͙̮̰̞̝̻g̛̬͇͙̼ ̙͕̙̬͓̗̳̫̕͜͝ẉ̵̡̲̠̟ͅh̗͈͙̰͔̮̰̬̕e͕̪͎̩n̢͔͍͡ ̡̞͖̦̺̩y͏̴̺̝͇̺̙̼̤͞o̬͚͈͢u̮̠̦̥̫̕ ̡̤̱͇͙̯͖̥̼͕͢ḑ̤͈̞̩̺o̵̶̯͓̪͉̪͞ ̣̼̜̕͠m̨̝͓a̞̙̥̙̮̲̠̮̮͡k̵̥̣͢e͔̮̰̩̬ ̵̫̪̼̼͎͈a̠̮ ̢̧̩̰͔̟͎͘ͅc̮͈̠͇͈̘͉̕h̛̘̲̗͔o̜͉i̸̝̜̝̗̦͔͍̦͡c҉̼̖̜̟̠̖̙ȩ̟̤͖͖͟.̻̠̬͞.̴̺̩̤͇̻͕

Jackie sighed shakily, standing still as he glanced over at Angus for a second.

God, how many more was he supposed to get through?

This is going to take a while..he thought momentarily, his own eyes starting to flicker to black also like his corrupted "friends."

But froze when he looked back over, the hunter running over to him and taking out his signature dagger, rushing at him.

"Why do they keep running toward me?" Jackie muttered to himself, sprinting and jumping over the survival hunter with slight agility, wiping the blood off his mask.

Angus growled at the hero's actions, and rushed back over to him in a quick second, raising the dagger up just over Jackie's head.

Jackie paused for a second, thinking of a way to handle it this time and smiled sadly, figuring out the situation.

They were just..corrupted versions of them. They aren't real They aren't real They aren't-

"They're not real!" Jackie repeated in an exclamation, pulling Angus and his dagger close to him,

As anger, fear and a mix of regret filled the hero's face, as he pulled the hunter closer, "They're just..corrupted." 

Angus's black eyes widened a little in surprise at what Jackie did as the hero stood also with wide eyes, "Angus..you know me, right?"

Jackie spoke, trying to console if the old Angus he knew was in there..if he was there at all. He was only hoping he was.

Angus couldn't react, and he didn't..so he just still stood wide eyed at the hero in front of him, and glanced back at his puppeteer.

"N͇̥̟͝ͅo̰͈͓̝̗̣̕,҉̶̡̩̬ ͈̜̗̫̥͎n҉̶̸̻̟͙̤ơ͓!̛͇̬̮̩̤͘ ̳̺ͅT̶͓̱̣͓̙̻̕͡h̹̘̱̳͖̮̕i̡͚̬̰̝̤s̜͉̗̹͞͝ ̵̲͜͠w͏͙͓͈ą̭̟̬̱͙͟s̸̛͚͚̺͚̱̙̤n̢͓̪̹̫͇͍͈'̰͉͉͈͚t̢̲̯͘͟ ̢̜͍s̡̪̯̯u̧͉͚͔p̱̰̬̘̖͍̬̯͞͝p̧̞͈o̢̫͍͎͔̟s͍͇̱̥͉̣͔e̢̮̟̝͜d̬ ̺̼̤͟t̴̘͖̲͟o̺̘̙̱̻̞ͅ ̢̭̣̳̼h͙̘͇̕a̸͇̮̤̻̫͇͔͢p͏̮̫̝͇̕ͅͅp̧̫e̜̪̤͠n͏̰̝̰̮̬͉̲!̧҉̞̤̫̫̰̭̺̼̩" Anti cried out in a fury, glitching in and out of the room as his eyes narrowed, and he growled also.

"I know your still in there.." Jackie continued, ignoring the glitch's outrage from the back and smiled again at the hunter.

"So, please just come back to us, if you are." He said, releasing his grip from Angus and a sorrowful expression overtook him.

"We all know you are, survival hunter." Jackie finished his "speech" with a hug to the hunter in front of him.

And that's when the Angus he knew had came back.

Angus's eyes returned to white again with their normal light blues and his neck wound started disappearing almost instantly, and he gasped when he saw the hero.

"Jackie?" Angus gasped, looking back over at Jackie, hugging him back eventually and put his dagger back away for safe keeping.

"It's good to have you back, Angus.." Jackie muttered, hugging the other a little tighter and almost getting ready to cry.

"Uh..ya too, Jackie." Angus replied awkwardly and nervously, and smiling back at the hero beside him.

One down, two to go.

Maybe he could save his friends after all..

"F҉̰̩̻i̹͈͢n҉͎͔̭͙̹ȩ͉͕͖͘͞,̷̨̫̲̙͠ ̖̣̭̻̗̳̭̙͙͞h͈̰͖̟a̰̹̮̥̲v͖̗̮͟͢͡e҉͕̙̮͜ ̨͏̙̺̖͍͖y̫̩̩̙̣͉͇̫o̩͙͕u̫̹͜͡r̸̢͕̲͞ ̜̣̕c̨̱̰͝u̴̡̻͚̱͓̼t̼͖̠̮e̛͓̘͚̮̬̪̭̺͠ ̵̴͎͓̙͖̙̜͔m̵̪͚̩͕̣ͅo̵̥̫m҉̭̟͖̠̘̗̘e̡͟҉̙̬̰̣̭n̘̮͍͇̖͍͈͞t̨̥̤̤̳͠͠ͅs̛͍̬̩̻͙̝͔ ̬̘w̡̢̟̫h͉̹̟i̛̝̼͎̟̮̕͡ḷ̢̯͍e͟҉̜̖͍̱͓̗͕͚ ̻͖̟̝͢y̯̟͈̙o̷͚̞̩̭͕͉̹̗ų͔̭͓̦̹̤̻̱͕͝ ̨̛̼̻͍̖͡s̶̥͚̩̰̱̥͖͟͢t̟̹͈̤̼̻̻͔i҉͔͕͡l̪̦l̵̖͔̝͔͘ ͏̬̱̩̥͍͍͔̼c̸̟a̫̹̻̞̱͍̬͍̬͡͠ṇ̹̯̝͍͜͝.̲̝̗̲͞.̛̦͕̞̮̻̯͚͠" Anti barely mumbled, watching the hero and the survival hunter from the back.

"I͏̵͇͚̭̲̹̥'̳͙̩͟l̷͇̜͉̭̜̙̞͙l̢̠̥͕̻̦̝̖̦͡ ̢̥̙̜̝̟͇s̨̗̘͕͔͎̘͡ͅt̯͓̦̤̭̰̖į͉͍͎̯͎̗l͇ͅl̞̣̖ ̷҉͙̝͎̤̞̘̹ͅͅp̷̨̟̱͚̝̜͎̙r̵̦̭͉̹͙̯̲o͉̙̣̮͇̲͘ͅv͙̤e̴͙̞̳̙ ̧̢̥̹͙̳͉͈̻͝y̶̡̺̩̱̫̺o̧̯̠͓̜̥̙͕̦u͟͏̗̝̠̙̙̩̼̘̟ ̷̝̠̭̘t̡̲̬̬͢o̳̳͇̖͕ ͏͔̖͇̘̝̞̟ͅb̭͔͔e͍̰̠̱̖͇̭ ̩͙̳͓w̼̙̱̙̗e͓̣a̝̤̤͍͇̱͓̜͜k̨̝͚̻͈͎̹̹̗ ̩̳̺͘i̠͎n̸̘͔̭̮̹̜̬ ̡̞̫̝͈͔͠ͅt҉̺͔̮͖̠̝̯̗ͅh҉͍͖̣ȩ͏̳̘̥̣̯̘͎̹̕ ̡̮̻̝͡l̶͏̟̯̬a̢̱͘͡ṣ̛̪͇̹͢͢t̛̺͎̭ ̡͎̹̞͚̠̰͞s̴̬̻̻͈̖͔̮̥h͡͏̱͎̕o̵̻͓̗̦͕͝͝ẉ̷̬̻̬̫̥ͅ." He continued, smirking a little, before glitching out of the room momentarily.

...Maybe he could.


	52. Don't worry..

q̛̖u͞͏̟̟̗͎̤͖i̡͚͠t̪̺̻͍͘e͇̭̪̪̫̗̳͠ ̨̹̝̙͠a͙̬̝͉͡ ̵͇̙͘s̨̫̞̥͎̦̩̞m̥͈̲̼̗͖a̟̣̜̟̳̺̘̗r̸͔̤̫̭͈̩̲͕͈t̫̗̣ ҉͚͙̦͓͕͝o҉̗n̛͈̩͙͉̮ḛ̶̣,̧̩̩̣̘͇̜̳̹͡͝ ̷̰y̸̶͈̗̫̕o̷̷̲̩̮͇̝ͅu҉̹̘͚̱̠̜̩̰͢͠ ̸̝͚̩̦̩̳͠a̴̠͙̥̜r͚̙̜̯̘ḙ̵͎͈̘̻͘ ͏̸͍͈͓̗͓͙̩̗h̕͏͖̼̲͚͕̺̣̙̹͜e͏͈͓̗͔̣̭̺r̞͈̝̠o҉̴̦̱̺̯̲̗.̨̡̲̞̻̹͉̲̥̠.̢͏̴̣̺̰̰ͅ.̡͖̤͎̲͓̞͞

w̘͖̭̲̕e͡҉̜̺͚̭l̵̟̞̕ͅl̴̻̯̥̦͔͖̫͈͢,̷͓͖̮̕ ̴̗̠͞ͅi̶̼̲͙̟̺'̧̛̱̝̫̼͎̥̲̜̕m͓̟̼̗͔̯̻͞ ̡̗̙n̝͕͍͙͘̕o͈̥͔͙̯͓ͅt͢͏͚͔̝͕͈̦̞̫̹ ̱̱͞g͍̩̱̳̞̮͉̻͉i̶̠̖̬̳̞̗̱̹v̷҉̱̝̲͚͓i̧̛ͅņ̶̛̰̱̭̲̜͎̺g̨҉͓̻ ̶̠͚̹̮͎̥̘̖̪͜u̡̠̰̻̱̮͖͍̳̬p̰̩̜ ̵̴̞̮͚̺͚o̹̻͚̼n͏̲̭̰̳͚͓̮ ̬̥̠̮̫̻̟̤̕y̭͎͠o̡͉͙̹̲͉̦̖̹̻͜ư̶̠̻ ̰̲͕͚̙̹͎̰͘͠j̩̤̣͉̟̮̖ṵ̸̡͇͕̲͔s̷̼̰̻̯̩͟͠t͓̞͎̜̗̟͟ ͖̯̭͙͝y͇e͖̳͉̮̙̬̼͜t̷̙̬̕͘

t̵̩̣̥͕̪͢͜h̴̟̳̹͈̰e̸̪͖̪͎̦̣͘͝r̟̪ę̱̹̼͚̳̞̦'̷̡̳͍͍̱̩̰̲̠̣s̡̩̼͉̦̩̻ ̢͕͇̣̬͢s̫̝͈͎͠ţ͉̕i̟̟̘͉͎͢l̡͙͖͟l̩̗ ̴̰͎͇͚̩̫̺̘͠o̧̪̭̥̫̳̦̩͓ņ̲̪̪̠̯̻͢e͍̭̙ ҉̡̝̖̣͝l҉̧̺͉͡a̸̤̲̠̣͙̼̫͜s̨̨̪̮̣͙̲̥̱͖̟͝t̲͉̘̖͟ ̕҉͈͎̝s̴̶̝͖͍̩͢ͅh̷̷͈̩͢o̷̷̼̻͉͈̲̜̦͍̪w̸̵̧͚̜͈̤̯̬͕ͅ ͇͡t̤̬̦̳o̵̦̜̲͠ ̴̞̜̤̭̳̯̞p̵̸̜̘̰̟̺̼a̡̫̝̦͟͡ͅr̳t҉͙̲͠a̟͉̦̖͟k҉̝͎̫̲̺͔̫̱͠e̴̢͚̺̫̖̗̝̕ ̷̧͈̰̟͍̻̯̱̞͙͡į̙̖̦͔̯ͅṉͅ~̢̹̗͈̳͘

o̶͇̝̱̻̠̘̜̲ṋ̢̰̞͔c͈͓̭͖̦̣̜̲e̸͉̗͜͝ ̪̬̯a͏͍̭̫̫̙̱̱̻͘͡g̷̤͍̥a̴̯̭̮̤̱̼͈i̶̶̳̝͉̠̼̣̲̖n͖̤͟.҉̫̰͕̻.̴̰̜̭̻̞̱͝

g̢̻͙͙͇͕͓̠o̰̠̖̣̰̹̩͟o͡͏͏͇̝̗̝̺̤͙̰ḓ̮̭̣̮͘ ̨̫̝͠l҉̴̼͚̻̱̲͎u̧̖̰̰̹̣̟̺͇͢c͈͓̕k͏̠͞ ̶̴͖̫͇ḫ̵͖̫̼͡e̺̰̻̖̟̙̠̖̠r̻̺̳̣o̢̡̬̪͓̲̻̦̤.̻̞̹̻͝.̝̬̦̫͔͡y̷͇̬͝ǫ̲̥̙͇̫̠̗̱̦ṳ̵̤̺̥̱͟͞r̢͇̖͖͝ͅ ̵̗̺͍̬̯͜g̝͓͍̮̫̦͜o͢҉̗̙̺̘į̝̩̗̞̜̞̠̪͡͝n̡̼̲̬̭g̯̦̟͚̕͟ ̺͍͎͇͠t̖͠͝o̶̲̩̞̖ ̶҉͔͖͎n̺̖͍͈͕͕ę̸̭̙͖̕e̵͏̡̦̖͔̜d̢̧͓ ̙̜̣͙ͅi͔͎̝̱̪̖͙͖ͅt̢҉̠.̹̲̪̦̪͕

Jackie sighed in relief for a moment, relieved that he'd got his hunter friend back for good.

Or maybe not, maybe Angus and his friends were still corrupted..yeah, that was it.

"Damn it," Jackie muttered under his breath, suddenly realizing before glaring at the glitch across the room,

"You tricked me!" He exclaimed, running over to the glitch before the other giggled, Chase dropping down into the middle of them.

"Y̫̗̼͕̯̙͡o̧̼̰̯͍u҉̭̰͈̤͈ ̳̭͇̣͙̪͙̘͇͠d̸͉̹͡͞i̷͙̹͟d̷̩̩̞͓n̡̳̫̗̤̥̤'̛̖̲̣͉̼͎͈̳̭t̴̯̟̫̻͖̜̟̫̥͘͠ ̼t̹͈ͅh̸͓̠̱͍̼͠͠i̷̳͍͓̳͇̰̕n̯͚̜͎̖̩k̴̴̷͈̖̦ ̵͏̛̰̣͔̼Ị̫̝̫͖̫͚͝͠ ͙̗͚͍̺̦̮͘w̨̮̳a͕̫̜̭s̟̰̩̥͡n̘͈͈̩̕'͕̞̭͍̭̘̟̭t̼̺͜ ̸̜͓͟t͕̙͎̥͘r̗͈͈̻̲i҉̤̣͔͚̻͈̥̗͜͠c̸̢̼̮̪̩̙̠k̵̶̪̳̟i҉̴̻̝̳̻͎n̯̬g̶̨̤̰͓̮͕̦̘̖ ̶̢̩̠͙̳̥̬̮y̜̘͇̼o̵͢͏̭̪u̸̡͕̱̪͟,̢͈̼͕ ̠ͅḥ̟̲͓̠͞ȩ̷̭͔̳̤̣͔̫̻r͎̭̤̯͈̱͘͡o͇̘̪͎͙̲?̣͈͕̲̟̹͈͜͝" Anti giggled still, as Chase pulled out a real gun, pointing it at the hero in front of him on instinct.

Jackie yelped, putting his hands up in defense, waiting for the right moment to make his move, shutting his eyes for a second.

Chase glared straight at the hero as he shot Jackie...

Straight in the head.

And didn't miss him by an inch, surprisingly.

Jackie's eyes widened as he felt the shooting pain from the side of his head, and fell to the ground as the pain only began to increase, and he began to bleed out slowly.

He coughed out some blood and glanced up at Chase and Anti weakly, as his vision started to fade. "Go to hell." He muttered to Anti as he eventually passed out, minutes later.

"A̡̹̫͇̟͙̗͉ļ̴̦͈̝̱̜͞ṛ̶̴̟e̙͔̠a҉̝͜d̘͕̠̩̩y̗͇̗̗̘ ͅb̦͇̖̻̦e̪̬͚ḙ̷̻̩̞͚̫͘ͅn̹͙͟ ̶̸̠̥̻ͅt̷̤̝͇̫͎̜̰͡h̷̫e̢̨̫͇̣̻̠r̛̟̘̯͉͖̥̼e̛͙̩̗͟,̧͇͓͕͇̩̬͎ͅ ͍͎̗͙͘m̯̼͕̼̮̠a̷̰̣̼̩̕̕n̶̦͖͕̼̝̙̭͘͟y̠̻͜ͅ ̟̫͓̤͍̙̞͖t͔̹͚̬̺̣̗ͅi̷̫͙m̵̳̪̦̺̭͍̪͉e̩͇͢s̷̨̫̝̲̲͓͡~̧̨͔̝̪̟͔̥" Anti grinned with a devilish smile on his lips before chuckling again and looking at his 'puppets'.

Angus worriedly looked back over at the unconscious hero on the other side of the room, walking over to him and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, just barely audibly and sighed shakily, taking a glance at his friend, with a small sad smile as tears pricked his eyes.

"I'm sorry for betraying you.." Angus finished before letting out a few quiet yet pained sobs, his eyes wide in disbelief and sorrow.

And..all the other corrupted ones could only watch, and not do anything else.

Since they were made to just kill Jackie and not feeling anything else except for insanity, surprise and anger.

But..there really was nothing he else he could've done.

But maybe..there was another way to do this.

w̴͇͉͔̣̠͝h҉͏͕̲̰̱̹͇̻͜a̷̶̟͍t̨̙̭ ͍̦̪̦̻̗̤̪͞a̷̢̳͕̘ ͉̞̺͙̹͇̫͚f̞͢a͏̴̺̩͠n̢̬͖͟ṯ͚͙͇̻̬a̷͎̮̦̮͚̼̼s͙͎̼̣̫t̨̖̕i̩̣̰̤͓c̸͍͈̗ ̡̢̗̠͈̻̱̘̪͟s̨̛͔̯͇̹̯̠͉͈ͅh͈̻͔̳͞o͘͏̩̹͕͈̖̤̘̮ͅw̸̼̤̩̞̼̝ ̩̲̥̺̲̻̜̪͕͢͞t̛̟̮͙͕̗̖ͅͅḩ͉͙̲a̸̘̼̪̫͓̪̥͉̪t҉͍̙̼̳̖ ̛̮̳̙͕̙̰͠ͅw̸͍̪a̘̙̮̪͎ͅs̵̨͖̮̳͎͇̳͔.̝͓͈̠͕̜͇͟͞.̘̬̮

w̸̛̗͎̙͎̣̭͔̬̪̖̥͇̜̻̘̣̻̱͜͟͞o͚̥̤̯̫̲̩͍̪̱͎̱͉͕̜͍̦͓̯͟u̙̻͕̝̗̬̹̫̺̜̱͍̘̺̱͓̙͢͞͠͡l̶̢̥̮̞̼ḍ̵̢̗͈͖̼̣̭̫̭̦̤͍͙̫͖̤̙͡n̡͉͍͇̼͉̬̤̜͓̙͖̥͇͘͟͝͝'͎̤͇̯̫̘̝̝̖͍̥̝͚̪̰͚̟͜͟͡ͅͅt̨̛͚͉̙̻͔̻̦̞͖̳͓ ̧̛̞̟̺͕̣̣̥̟͙͙͍̙̥̱̯̯̕ͅy̢̛̬͕̫̟͚̮̠̪͜o̵̵̧̙̙̝̳͇̝̮̩̻̯̮͞u̴̵̷̢͔̩͍̹̘̘̼̗̼̭̜̝̥̟͔͙̼͠ͅͅ ̵̡̩̭̝͈͇͓̳͠͝͠ṣ̸̨̙̯͉͔͍͈̺͈̭̫̳͢a͇̞̟̝̫̣̼̜̳̰̼̥̼̝̯̼̕͠͝y̸̴̡̧̻̝̮͉͓̻.͏̨̠̩̹̪̪̤̯̺̪̻͚̯̞̕͟͝.̸̛̗͚̗̟͕̯͟h̶̵̡̩̠͔͓̯̳̭̘̫̣̝̗̟͎͎̘̠͘͢ͅe͏̥͈̞̰̼̘͘r̶̨̛̰̰͍̯̞͖͈̪̙̤͔̠̰̘̖̟̗̪͕o͘͏͙̳̥͙̳̙̦͘͢?҉̴̧̮̻̠̳͖͓̫̞̪̻̗ͅͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ą̯̯͇͎͉͍̕w̨̜͔͘w̨̛̞̫͚̼̼̝͖.̶̵̱̘͓̬̻.̬̘͈͍̠ͅt͉͔̥̭̠̪̻h̢̛҉̥̣͖̺e̢̜̫̰̖̟̼̕ ̞͍̪̻h͈̰̮͈͉͕̻̹͡e̝͚̣͓̫̺̯͇r҉̖̗̼̙̜̠͠o̡͖̥̥̟̰ ̸̟c̵͍̫͚͙̺̠͖ọ̥̰̪͓̳u̺̞͢͢͠l̥̥̬̰̝̱͚d̫̞̭ͅͅͅn̴̛͕͓̟͎͍͉'̶̝̟̭̙͚̦̰̥͢t͖̭̰͖̕ ̨̣͔̠̱͈͎͢m̢̘̞̺͇̩͡ͅa̧҉͎̩̪̝̙̲̣̕ͅḳ̡̛̰̝̲̟ȩ̤̥̖̞͉͙͎͡ ҉͇̰̖̥̤͎i͟͏̰̫͚̪̪t͚̪̘͍̳̼̕̕ ҉͖̜̞̖͖͞o̹͔̕u̴̮̣͈͓͓t͇̯͖͈͕͔͡ ̠̱̼̬͍̙̳͙͡a̝͖̳̬͔l͎̙̱̯͎͠i͉̰͇͎̣̠͇v̘̼͜e̞̝͕̫̜̜͇ ̧̦̬̤͙̣͇̗͠f̻̰͔̼͚̲̕o̡͔͠r͈͕͞ ͇̪̜̮̰͉t̞̫͍̝ͅḩ̨̤͎͞e̝͎̕͜͞ ͏͙̝̪͉f͡҉̖̤̥͍̺͕͝ͅi̴̵̙͔̱͎̣n̰͎͘͟a̴̰̦̥̪͍͈̻l̮̘͕ ̟̬̰̯̪̺a͕͚̰͖̻̲c̛̣̻̥̦t̨̬͠ ̥̝̪͚͉̻̞o͎̺̞̱̠̬̜͡f̷͏̺͖̻͔̲̕ ̤͎̞͍tͅh̻͎̱̤̼̝͚̤ȩ҉̬ ̵̜̰̕͜s̞͇̯̳͕̣̫͠ḩ̙̺̜̭͜o͚͇̳̦͇̺̜͘w̹͟͝,̳̰̙̩͔͎͜ ̡̮͔͉̥̣ͅw͕̼̹̱̰̫͉̹͇h̴͉͎̪̲̟͎̹a̵̡̜̦̯̤̠̤͓̕ͅţ̥̼̜̹̘ ͙̞̺͖̳̺̼͓͘a̟͚̦͟ ̧̹͝s̵̷̞̱̱̩̦h̛̙̯͈̗̙̞̝͔ą̢̠̗̭͎m͠҉̪͎͇̬̱̰̠͡e̵̮̦͘


	53. You'll get your chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l̷̶̡̰͇̯̫̦̘e̷͙̺͢t̷̟͓̲͉͎̘̬͞ͅͅ'̡͓̮̕̕s̹̺̦͢ ͙͕̱j̛͎̪̲u҉̧͉͈ṣ̕t̕͏̜̤̫͟ͅ.̶̻.̥̦͞f̨͓o͕̯͇̼̼͞r̴͞͏̝̬̖̟̬g҉̸̲͇̗̻͕͕̦e̢̡̹̻̠̲̘̫t̠̹ ͉͖̳͈̝͙̟ţ͈͖͕͝h̢͡͏͔̻͚̲͔̫͓͓͕a͈͡͠t̶̢̙̦͙̗̰͈̕ ̵̜̲͍̫̱̕h̵̫̲̲̳a̙̬͘p̧͉͎̞͕̳̣p̸̜̳͍͈̠̣̰̺e̢͔̻̥̻͖̫͢n͔̗̰͙̰͟͡ȩ͇̦̲͈͙͠d̷͖̱͙̖͜,̡̗͚̤̺͇̫̭̼ ̕͏̢̫̝s̰̲̹̗̬h̶̥̠a̵̼̗͇̩͔̩̫̬͓l̪̱͇̘̼̤͟ḷ̡̢̬̝͈͓͚̥̗ ͏͓̲̥͖̱͟w͜͝͏͙͕̥e̷̡̢͚͚̝͈͎?̣͚̣͖̭͇̜͔

-

Jackie suddenly awoke with a slight jolt. His head was still throbbing from a few minutes ago, before he..

Wait..didn't he die? Whoever did this, obviously didn't want him dead..

Then who could've brought him back to life? The hero could only wonder.

The hero looked up wearily and weakly, before realizing the situation once more.

That's right..Anti got his "puppets" or the corrupted versions of his friends to try and kill him.

And..it worked, d͕͖̱͓̺͖͔̙i̵̖̫͠d̡͙̻̘̩͙͎̼͢n̛͚̤͉̞̝̪̠͟͞'̦t̵̵̢̠̺̤͍̫̹̲̮ ̱͎̬̤̕ͅį̶͉̺̝̱̞t̵͙͔̤̹͠?̡̲͍̬̘̣̤̘̮̕

"Ǫ̶̫̻̱̖̲͜ḩ̹̖͔͎̣̖̩̼͟͞,͏̛̮̭̭̩̬̣̫͞ ̸̧͇͇̯l̡͓̤̜̩̯͜o̶͕̣̱o̺̫͝k̦̰̙ͅ ̵̷̪̣̤̗̜̺w̶̢̰̙̤̮̱h̶͏͓͇̣̺̬o̺̠̮̯͈̙̟̥͘͘'̝͘s͍̙͇̲ ̶͉̱̩̙̟͖͓ͅf̧͙͉̘̳̣̮̼̳i̲͉̥͕̺̝̲n̤̟̭̕a̹̖l͕̞̤͙͚̺̱͡͝ͅl̶̲̠̟̥͟y̴̴̫̫̗̲͕̱ ҉̧͔̮̺͈͘a͏҉̮͔ẉ̵̠͓̺͓͈ą͉͙̜̥̱͚̻̲k̵̮̰̺͎̠̟̟̕e̸͎͕̳͖̲͞~̢̼͔̣͉̳̰̜ͅ" Anti purred, looking down at Jackie from above, and a big grin on his face.

Jackie groaned, slowly getting up and glancing over at the glitch above him, "What..?" He mumbled, his eyes just barely open.

"Th̴͝҉͇̰̥̼̣̪ẹ̱̗̹̠͝ ̭̜̬ͅh̡̠̞̥͓̩̼̰̣͙e͎͔̦̕r̸͏̰̜͔̪̘̱o̮̕i͏̸͖̞̥ͅͅc̷̛̰̙̦̘͍͓̺͙ ̠̭͍͝s҉̢̪̘͔͍l̶̻̪̗̰̮͕e̴̳͎͙̪͍̦͜e͉̣̮̥̱͇̱͍͜ͅp̧͇̜i̶͉̩̞̟̜̤̟ͅn̡͔̠͕̰͜g͉̦̖̺͚͢͝ ̵͔̩͇̕͢ͅb̪̹̭͈̺ę҉̳̩͓̯̹̺ḁ̲̭̘̙̪̬̝͓u̵̷̵̙̤̻̪̬͎t̷͇̩y̧̟̺̹͙̲ ͕̝͚̯̤̰͟f̛̞̲̳i̹̞͕͇̗n̞̱̪a̷̸̭̕ļ̯͉̥͚̪͞l̶̳͎̝͔͇͞͠y͏̳͙̘̰̼̥ ̸̴̵̳̰̻̜̹̘̫̬w̮̯̰̪̤͔̦͙ͅo̗̻͞k̨̫̬͠e̴̟̤͕ͅ~̟̼̩̺" Anti repeated, but in a different way as he giggled slyly.

The hero glared over at him and stood up from where he was, slight anger, confusion and fear in his eyes.

"W̶̸͈̺̰̺͜e̫̣̳̦̬͕̟͈͡l̯̺̳̻͔̜̝̕ͅl̻͈͢.̷̙̠̭̘͍̗͈̖͓.̢̼̞͓̲̦͇̗͈͞" The glitch started, stepping over to the hero with a spring as he grinned still, "I̭͖̙̰͍̠̕f̨҉̙̻ ̢͈̳̲͕̯̬̯̕ͅt̡̫̭̫͝͞h͜͏̶͖̜ͅe͈̫̟̩͠y̸̸͎͠ ̯̲͜c̴͔̲̮̯͙͟a̤̫̮͕̳͙͚͟n͚̟͔̳͕̕'̺͡t͕̯̘͝ ̹̮̜͕̝͕̼͢͠d̸̷͚̠̰̗͠o̖̬̫̹̗͜ ̲̞͖͇̦i̡͖̻͈̭̣͖t̛̝̼̮͓̙̹̦,̷̨̞̼͖͙ͅ ͇̲͞t͔̱̭̻̪̮ḩ͎̙͕͞e͟͏̭͇͙͡n̠̬̼̺ ̷̡͚̼͜I̡͉̪̥̥̹̤'̹̠͎̘̘͢ͅļ͓͔̜̤͉l̺̪͉͠ ̣̘h͏̦̥͈͓͔̗̲̪͉a̵͕v͉̜͖̦̝̕ę͓̦̻͡ ̬̘͕̤̰͖͕t̯̘͎͜o̶̖ ̡͓̻k̨̛͔̖̺̭̯i̯l̠̣̩̙̤l̟̱̜̳͍̬̺̕ ̷̢͍̣͔̘̘̜̼̯y̢̭͉̬̳̟̙̭̫͠o̜u҉̶̮̫͔̲̜ ̷͎̝͓͓̥͎͚͇m̥͈̱̜̖̙̤͖͈y̵͚͖̩̟̫̭̮̤͢͝ṣ̷̠̱͡e̼̦̞͈̦̕l̡҉̗̰͉͓̜̟̰̭̜f̡͏̭̮̣͠~̪̫̩̱̞" Anti finished, gesturing towards his corrupted friends and summoned a knife.

Anti took a few more slow steps toward the hero as Jackie backed up slightly, looking around at Anti's "Puppets" and trying to think of how to get out it this time.

Oh, wait a second..

Jackie's eyes focused on Anti's knife as the glitch followed his gaze, growling momentarily and pulling it toward him.

Anti hissed, his green and blue miscolored eyes turning pitch black like the rest of the room as he pulled the knife toward himself, glaring at the hero now in front of him.

With a harsh pull, Jackie brought the knife back over to him and in a blur that felt like minutes, he plunged it into the glitches stomach.

Anti's eyes widened, turning back to black with blue and green, as he surprisingly started to bleed out. "I͜҉̫̣-̖̟̼̺̤̫͢" He started, getting choked up on his own words as he coughed up blood for a second, "I'm sorry,"

He muttered, his voice abruptly stopped glitching, as the glitches around his figure also began to fade, a pool of blood appearing on Anti's chest.

"For what?" Jackie asked, shock and anger over filling his expression, looking back at the "dying" glitch with a raised eyebrow.

"For everything," Anti replied in a genuinely sorrowful voice, coughing more as his eyes began to shut on him.

Jackie sighed softly, wishing he could've stopping this happening too..but it wasn't that easy. "Really?" Jackie asked again, turning back to the glitch.

Anti only nodded as he felt his glitching body get weaker for once, "I..I'll go get some help first," The hero said, starting to run out of the room.

But..Jackie never came back to the glitch in the room.

Anti hissed, flinching at the sudden pain he was feeling and glared at the open door near the other end of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a twist!


	54. Ghost of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a certain someone comes back..

Henrik sharply inhaled, taking a few more steps down the hall as a few tears ran down his face, with a concerned and worried expression.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, repeating what both Angus and Anti had said, a soft sigh escaping him, pausing in his tracks.

The doctor froze when he felt cold yet pale hands wrap around him in an 'friendly' embrace and Henrik looked over at the other above him..

"I forgive you." The other male muttered sadly, a cap laid lazily on his head and and an all black outfit, and there were some patches of blood on him from before.

The male just above him also looked transparent in a hue of light blue, like he was fading slightly, and there was a small whispy tail in place of his legs instead.

"Chase?!" Henrik exclaimed in sudden realization, his eyes going wide, leaving his surgical mask hanging loosely off of his face and the doctor gasped.

"Yeah dude?" Chase responded in a question, looking at Henrik with confusion in his darkened eyes, tilting his head before letting go of the doctor.

"Your..a ghost?" Henrik asked, glancing back up at him, as Chase floated just a few feet above the doctor, and the former father shrugged. "I guess so?"

"But it's so cool!" Chase grinned a little, going right through Henrik as he giggled playfully, while using his new "powers" on him and beaming with excitement.

Henrik ducked his head at the father's action and glanced over at him, "Chase, you know your form right now is dangerous right?" He shouted, trying to get the other's attention.

"I totally know that!" Chase replied, smirking and flying towards Henrik, as the doctor's eyes still widened in fear, as he went flying past and through him and Henrik sighed in relief.

Chase laughed again and went back over to Henrik, his 'tail' trailing behind him, a small smirk on his lips still, "What were ya saying, doc?" He asked, clearly forgetting what Henrik had been trying to say.

"I was trying zu explain that your dead..vell...nevermind," Henrik muttered, shaking his head as he looked back over at Chase for another response.

"Well..I kind of know that!" Chase responded, floating idly by the doctor's side as Henrik rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure your not just saying that?"

"I'm positive, bro!" Chase replied again, grinning widely as he flew around the doctor enthusiastically, taking the other's hand with a gesture.

The doctor beside him took the ghost's hand in turn, and to Henrik's surprise, Chase spun him around and dipped him down as if they were dancing.

"It's a friendly gesture!" Chase explained, while bring him back up and smiling brightly, as the doctor chuckled nervously, as he glanced back at Chase.

"Sure, mein freund.." Henrik said, chuckling still as he spoke some german, walking back over to the apparition with small amounts of ease.

But maybe it could've been something more than just a "friendly gesture."

"Okay Chase..I think we should go now," Henrik started, starting to walk down the end of the hall again, looking over to Chase.

"Alright dude! But whatever happened to Jackie?" Chase replied, tilting his head as his smile also faded and he flew over towards Henrik.

...The doctor nearly forgot about him. "Shit!" Henrik muttered, running down the hall and looking into a pitch black room, and all he could see in it was Anti's dark green hair and Jackie's bright red suit.

Just then they heard Jackie's pained yet echoed cry out for help, carrying the weak glitch on his shoulders as he yelled out Henrik's name.

And they were just on time, apparently so.

Just in time to save the glitch in the hero's arms that is..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghostie chase! 
> 
> and the german phrase henrik used was just "my friend"


	55. Slow Descent into Madness

"Jeder, mein labor jetzt!" Henrik called in all german again, motioning for Jackie to follow them, as the doctor ran the other way towards his lab.

The doctor hurried down the hallway as Jackie followed him, with a barely conscious glitch in his arms, with an worried expression on his face as he dashed after him.

Chase flew after the two, trying to catch up with everyone and he tilted his head at the situation before him, "What happened?" He asked curiously, glancing to Jackie.

"He..I..I accidentally stabbed him." Jackie muttered, rushing after the doctor still and sighing softly, and it looked like he was trying not to cry.

So..Chase decided not to push further on the topic, and followed the doctor and hero still, keeping an uneasy yet concerned eye on them.

Henrik stopped when he got to his lab, walking inside and to the back of the room where'd he would tend to his patients and gestured to a bed beside him, "Set him here," He told Jackie.

Jackie ran inside the doctor's lab and followed what he was told, setting Anti down on a patient bed, his head laying adjacently on a pillow on it, as his breathing eventually returned to a normal rate.

The doctor grinned madly, pulling his surgical mask back on and stepping forward towards Anti's bed, he was just delighted to be working like this once again.

"Just stand back and watch ze good doctah work his magic~" The doctor purred, taking a few tools from a tray beside him and smirking bigger, before lifting up the glitches shirt to see how bad it was.

Henrik pulled on his light blue surgery gloves, strapping them on his hands, getting ready to do the operation as a few flashes of determination and insanity shone in his eyes.

"Ve don't vant any germs going around, do ve?" The doctor commented, gesturing to his gloves, pulling on them and tightening them slightly, as he put one of his hands on Anti's body.

"We can't have vu dying on me! And besides, ve wouldn't vant another zombie in ze house.." Henrik taunted with a low chuckle, taking a syringe off of the tray and filling it with anaesthetic, injecting it into Anti.

And then seconds later, the glitch fell back unconscious for a while temporarily, while the doctor did his work on his "patient" for now, often taking enjoyment in it as he did so.

Jackie held up the glitches' shirt as the doctor also told him, while Henrik took a small cloth from the tray once again, dipping it in slightly hot water, dressing it with gauze as he walked back to Anti.

"Mach dir keine sorgen.. das wird bald vorbei sein, mein freund," The doctor said in german again but this time in a slight ominous way, and he set the cloth on the stab wound, holding it there for a few minutes.

He let it stay there, lifting his hand from the cloth as the doctor went back over to the tray, taking a few bandages then stepping back over to the glitches' bed and placing it on the dressing, grinning behind his mask.

The doctor applied more pressure to the gauzed cloth on the glitches' chest, but not too much, or it would harm him more, Henrik swiftly took off his lab coat, setting it off and wrapping it around Anti's body.

"Zhere! Now, zhat wasn't so hard, was it?" Henrik exclaimed, placing all the tools he used back on the tray like table and he pulled off his surgical mask and gloves, setting them down carefully.

"Then what?" Jackie asked with concern lacing his voice, as he looked over at the doctor with a still worried expression, as the doctor only chuckled again in response, "Then what?!" He repeated, louder this time.

"Then when ze anaesthetic wears off, ze glitch bitch vill wake up and he'll be back to normal in no time!" Henrik replied, with a smirk as he laughed darkly still, some of the glitches' blood getting on his hands through the gloves. 

"Henrik, are..you okay dude?" Chase asked nervously, flying over to the "mad" doctor, truly wondering if the doctor was really alright in the head..or if he is insane.

"Vhat are you talking about? I've never felt better!" The doctor responded, smirking widely and creepily as he stepped away from the patient beds, leaving Anti and his room mate alone.

"If you say so.." Chase responded, gulping a little and watching the doctor's actions with slight fear and confusion at his friend, scared at what else he'll try to do to him or his friends.

His friends that he has left, at least that is...

The "mad" doctor nodded and grinned, and for a second Chase swore he saw a flash of insanity and longing in his eyes, but the ghost beside them shrugged it off for a second.

Jackie sighed slightly, following the others out as they only waited for Anti to wake up now, and they walked back out into the hall way, the darkness surrounding them with all its will.

And the two egos could only wonder what happened to their doctor friend..and what really went on in his head in those few moments he was operating on the glitch.

They could only wonder...

But the doctor on the other hand, was on a completely different side of the story, and while the surgery was undergoing..

Something snapped in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henrik might be going insane..
> 
> german translations:
> 
> jeder, mein labor jetzt! - everyone, my lab now!
> 
> mach dir keine sorgen..das wird bald vorbei sein, mein freund, - do not worry..this will be over soon, my friend


	56. Back to the Chat Temporarily

(themagnificent has reconnected to the chat!)

(themagnificent has logged on.)

(broaverage has logged on.)

themagnificent: my head hurts so much

jbm_: marvin?!

broaverage: marv?

themagnificent: yeah?

jbm_: your awake??

themagnificent: ...

themagnificent: i have been for a few minutes

jbm_: oh

broaverage: dude

themagnificent: also

themagnificent: how is chase in the chat ?

broaverage: i'm coming to you from the grave bro

broaverage: ooo spoooky 

themagnificent: ...so your a ghost

broaverage: ..yeahh

jbm_: yeah, basically he's a ghost now

themagnificent: well i could always bring him back using the spell

themagnificent: but i don't really have the energy to do it

jbm_: yeah marv, just rest a little more 

jbm_: and we set coffee by your bed~

broaverage: and a surprise on the night stand too!

themagnificent: ..thanks guys

jbm_: your welcome, marvi!

broaverage: no prob, marv!

themagnificent: wait

themagnificent: what ever happened to you and anti?

jbm_: i accidentally stabbed him

broaverage: he's in the bed by yours dude

themagnificent: ..oh, ok

jbm_: ...yea

broaverage: he's probably gonna wake up soon too

themagnificent: shit

themagnificent: he's probably going to be mildy confused when he wakes up

jbm_: well guess your just gonna have to explain the situation to him 

themagnificent: yeah, i guess so

themagnificent: well i'm gonna take another nap 

themagnificent: see you guys later!

jbm_: night marvi! love you!

broaverage: goodnight marv!

themagnificent: love you too jackie

(themagnificent has logged off.)


	57. Twisted Reunion

Jackie and Chase re-entered the doctor's lab hours later, and they saw both Marvin and Anti had woken up now, and they both rushed over to them.

"Oh my god.." Marvin muttered, looking up at Chase, before chuckling weakly and opening his eyes, "You really are a ghost."

"Yeah, I told you dude!" Chase said, flying over to the magician and grinning brightly before looking back at the glitch beside him. 

Anti groaned, wincing in pain slightly as he sat up, pushing Henrik's coat off of him, setting it on the side of the bed. "What in the hell.."

Marvin inhaled sharply, before sitting up like Anti did and glanced up at the hero and the ghost floating beside their beds, wearily. "You didn't exactly tell me I was bed mates with Anti."

"We told you already through the group chat!" Jackie said, walking over to Marvin's bed and a soft sigh escaped his lips, watching his boyfriends movements carefully.

"Oh, right," Marvin replied, glancing back down than over to his night stand, seeing his mask and a mug of coffee on the table as he meekly smiled at the two objects.

"Thank guys.." The magician muttered, sitting up in the hospital like bed all the way and grabbing a hold of the coffee cup, taking a small sip of it, nodding at Chase and Jackie.

"Your welcome, Marvi~" Jackie purred with a smirk, leaning down to the nightstand, picking up the magician's mask and putting it on Marvin, as Chase grinned at them, "Awww, that's so cute!"

Anti hissed slightly, sitting back down in his bed as he grimaced as another flash of pain went through his body, "...And then no one pays attention to the one that got stabbed. Of course." 

The glitch rolled his eyes at them, before glancing back at the three in the room and Jackie walked over to Anti's bed this time, "Yeah..I'm sorry I did that, Anti." The hero apologized suddenly.

"Great, I forgive you." Anti smirked not so menacingly, as he watched the hero's expression soften more so and the glitch put a hand on his dressed bandage, "Ow.."

"Esh..it still hurts?" Jackie asked, stepping closer as a confused expression overtook him this time, as Anti only nodded silently in quiet agreement, "I would've thought so.."

All the people (and ghost) in the room paused when they felt an ominous yet creepy shadow looming over them, and then a low chuckle was heard from behind everyone.

"I tried to warn you.." It spoke with a slight hum, walking over to Jackie, Chase, then to Marvin and Anti's beds, before revealing that the doctor was covered in blood and he had a crazed expression.

"I swear I did.." The mad doctor sang quietly, approaching the egos by the side as he took out a type of scalpel, his eyes wide and his surgical mask strapped on his face.

"I tried to warn you, I swear I did.." The doctor repeated in a sing-song way, as the egos in the room froze, turning to the doctor with fear in their eyes.

"It'z too late to run, mein freunds~" The mad doctor purred in a way to taunt them, as he stepped towards Jackie, pining him to the wall with his hands and the doctor chuckled darkly.

And then the last thing they heard after that was the hero's scream of terror and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics: the house of myth - creature feature


	58. Unexpected Guest

(broaverage has added pixlpit to the group chat!)

broaverage: robean dude we're in a bit of a situation

themagnificent: yeah, a big one

pixlpit: i just read all of the history of the chat up until now

pixlpit: and what the fuck happened

antidepressants: it's..a long story

broaverage: what anti said bro

pixlpit: it'd be easier if you just explained it

themagnificent: i wish it was that easy

antidepressants: if only

pixlpit: ...i swear i'm going to a flight to brighton later only to see what's going on

themagnificent: yeah that'd..probably be a good idea

broaverage: as he types "probably" hesitantly

themagnificent: chase!

broaverage: oops~

antidepressants: oh my god

antidepressants: when i get back to being a glitch the first thing i'm doing is killing chase and marvin again

themagnificent: ...no your not

broaverage: not cool bro

pixlpit: weren't you already a glitch?

antidepressants: yeah, that is a certain hero tried to stab me

pixlpit: ...ah

broaverage: yea..

themagnificent: and..we don't know where he is now

pixlpit: i- was just about to ask what happened to jackie

broaverage: that's the thing dude- we don't know what happened

antidepressants: the next thing we heard was his scream and then we didn't see him again

themagnificent: so, we don't really know what happened after that, or where he is

pixlpit: oh

pixklpit: what about henrik?

broaverage: i think he's lost it

themagnificent: yeah..and *i* think he's starting to go insane or something

antidepressants: we just don't think he's really okay psychically or mentally

pixlpit: what's wrong about the psychical part?

themagnificent: well..

broaverage: he hasn't been sleeping or eating at all dude

broaverage: and that's saying a lot

antidepressants: yeah

antidepressants: he just hasn't been doing much of anything besides working

themagnificent: and..we're just..like, concerned about him

pixlpit: ohh

pixlpit: maybe you could help him?

themagnificent: maybe we can

antidepressants: if he doesn't kill us first that is

broaverage: yeah, we'll get our doctor friend back bros!

themagnificent: -sigh-

themagnificent: sure we will, chase

broaverage: we will, marv!

themagnificent: alright

pixlpit: okay, well i just booked a flight to brighton for tomorrow

broaverage: sweet!

themagnificent: then we'll see you then?

pixlpit: yeah!

pixlpit: but for now i gotta sleep~

broaverage: see you then dude!

themagnificent: goodnight robean!

antidepressants: bye robin!

(pixlpit has logged off.)


	59. I'd eat your heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight trigger warnings: minor gore/blood, medical surgeries, mentions of cannibalism

When Jackie woke again, he was a dark and..damp room, it had seemed, he weakly opened his eyes, trying to observe anything that could be in the room.

And he seemed to be in a area that looked much like a hospital room would; a heart monitor, a patient bed (which he was in), a station for a doctor and a curtain for where another patient would be.

That is, until he noticed a certain doctor standing by the heroes bed, with a metallic medical tray hovering next to him, and the mad doctor grinned devilishly.

"Vell..there seems to be somezhing wrong with your heart," The doctor said, with a wide grin behind his surgical mask, and Jackie didn't even know if he could call him his friend..or even Henrik anymore.

"And I am going zu find out vhat it is~" He purred, grabbing a syringe from the tray filled with anaesthetic, injecting it into Jackie, who instantly fell back unconscious once more.

The doctor laughed madly and yet manically, setting the syringe down and taking a saw type object from off the tray, stepping closer to Jackie's bed and kneeling down half-way before cutting straight down the other's stomach.

Then he set the bloodied saw down, taking a retractor tool and cutting the sternum part of Jackie's stomach wide open, so he could so what he was working with, as the doctor's grin faded to a smirk.

"Ah, I see.." The doctor said, as if examining the open chest, putting his gloved hands behind his back momentarily, taking this in oddly as he smirked behind his mask still, as Jackie remained asleep.

The mad doctor nodded to himself as if in thought, taking his hands from his back and reaching in, and grabbing the heroes' heart easily, his gloves getting bloodied also as he did so.

And the doctor's smirk turned to a grin once again, as he wrapped his fingers around it, and chuckling lowly as he did, "Vell, if i did have my way.." He started, his tone getting darker as he spoke,

"I vould eat your heart out~" He purred again, tightening his grip on it as he grinned darkly, as the monitor beside Jackie's bed showed the heroes heart rate beating extremely fast, as if he was about to die.

And then..

Thump

Thump

Thump

...

A loud and long sounding beep came from the heart monitor.

..

And the crazed doctor smiled, his eyes going wide with power as he continued to laugh manically, curling up onto the floor beside Jackie's bed and eventually sobbing and laughing hysterically.

...

He killed Jackie.

Along with his own sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? warned ya! ;D


End file.
